I (Saga de los Dioses) Aprendiendo a ser Papá
by YuukoMidna
Summary: Hades ha pasado los últimos años inconciente después de la primera guerra santa contra Athena y sus caballeros, sin saber que el inframundo se habia vuelto un caos en su letargo y su esposa habia dado a luz a una pequeña...¿Que pasara ahora cuando se ponga al tanto de lo sucedido en su ausencia?...
1. Prologo

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, pero si no entienden algunas cosas, las irán entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, así que no coman ansias.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Capitulo1

**=¿Qué fue lo que paso?=**

Ya habían pasado varios años después de la segunda guerra santa entre el inframundo y el santuario ateniense, dejando como resultado: desastre, tristeza y decepción. Después de haber estabilizado un poco la situación que duro algunos años, la historia se volvió a repetir con la misma guerra entre ambos bandos, causando muchas perdidas de igual o peor magnitud a la anterior batalla y el acabose de la paciencia de Zeus.

El padre de los Dioses, cansado de tantos conflictos entre los suyos estando de por medio los mortales, decidió poner un alto reuniendo a los Dioses implicados en el asunto y a los mas cercanos a ellos. Pero había un pequeño problema; Hades el recién despertado Dios de los muertos y en quien mas recaía la culpa, no estaba al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos en la segunda guerra santa he insistía no tener conocimiento alguno de la ultima, lo ultimo que el sabia era que en la primera guerra santa contra Athena, que tuvo lugar entre los años 1486-1493 ;y de la cual se disculpo con ella y Zeus en su momento por haber intentado tomar posesión del reino de los hombres; su cuerpo había sido gravemente herido por el caballero Pegaso y había sido sometido al sueño eterno para hacer sanar su cuerpo, dejando su alma sellada temporalmente.

Zeus estaba en un dilema porque su hermano tenía toda la razón; a manera de comprobación había llamado a Mnemósine la diosa de la memoria y madre de las musas, para que recuperara los recuerdos perdidos en la cabeza de Hades. Pero aseguro que el Dios de los Muertos no tenía absolutamente ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido, como si no hubiera estado presente todo esos años; dejando así al padre de los Dioses con una única solución.

-Dadas los sucesos que se han presentado a lo largo de estos últimos años, no me queda mas remedio que limitar a todos lo Dioses a no volver a salir de los limites del Olimpo eliminando así toda clase de contacto con los mortales- Sentencio Zeus Padre de los Dioses; a los presentes.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamaron todos más que incrédulos y las protestas no se hicieron esperar, algunos molestos reclamando a los autores de las catástrofes y otros en defensa.

-¡Eso no es justo Zeus!- Protesto Deméter, Diosa de la agricultura y madre de Perséfone.

-¡Hay varios de nosotros que no tenemos nada que ver en esto!- Le siguió Afrodita, Diosa del amor y la belleza.

-Ellas tienen razón Zeus, hay varios Dioses presentes que no tienen culpa alguna de lo que paso- Hestia que se mantenía al margen de los asuntos irrelevantes decidió intervenir a favor de los que no estaban implicados -No estas actuando justamente castigando a todos por el crimen de unos cuantos-

-Crimen es una palabra muy fuerte para algo tan pequeño- Se defendió Poseidón quien ya había reencarnado en un integrante de la familia Solo- ¿no podemos resolver esto de una manera menos inquisitoria? ¿un castigo menos duro?- Propuso el Dios intentando calmar los ánimos.

-¡Tu eres el menos indicado para pedirme algo! ¿O acaso ya se te olvido que fuiste uno de los alborotadores principales?- Pregunto el Dios del Trueno y el Rayo.

-¡Es cierto!- se escucho al fondo la voz de Apolo- ¿No fuiste tu quien quiso hacer una piscina a nivel mundial intentando acabar con los humanos?- Poseidón se volteo en su asiento molesto.

-¿y no fuiste tu quien intento estrangular a Athena por querer impedirlo?- pregunto el dios con un toque de ironía.

-No te ofendas tío, pero tu también intentaste matarme, igual que varios aquí presentes- Saori, la reencarnación de Athena, comento al aire y varios Dioses se hicieron los desentendidos.

-Pues déjame recordarte que yo no era conciente de lo que hacia, fue culpa de uno de tus santos- defendió el Dios de los mares olvidando su momentáneo enfado contra el Dios del Sol.

-Pero yo no sabia que existian dos santos de geminis, de hecho muchos en el santuario eran ignorantes de eso, asi que no puedo hacerme responsable tio- se defendio Athena para después agregar -Ademas, no creo que el te haya obligado a tratar de seducirme- Athena entrecerro los ojos acusadora y Poseidon se quedo de piedra.

-¿Qué?¿Yo?...-Todos los presentes los observaron poniendolo nervioso -Tampoco era conciente de eso-

-¡JA!¡De Lengua Me Como Diez! Todos aquí conocemos tus mañas, tu le tiras a todo lo que se mueva y respire- Hera esposa de Zeus y Diosa del matrimonio, comento mientras se limaba una uña.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Se defendio el Dios del oceano.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces como le hiciste para que Anfítrite aceptara acostarse con tigo? Si no mal recuerdo ella era una de las nereidas y huyo de ti cuando le propusiste matrimonio- Pregunto Afrodita dejando a un Poseidón mas nervioso y acorralado.

-¿Y que me dices de todas esas nereidas y ninfas que han pasado por tus brazos? aun estando casado- Agrego acusador Eros, Dios del amor entre hombres y hermano menor de Afrodita.

-¡Bueno ya estuvo suave! ¿De que se trata esta reunión? ¿De haber quien le tira mas pedradas al pobre de Poseidón?-Reprocho el Dios cruzándose de brazos molesto y ofendido.

-Si ya estuvo bueno, todos aquí sabemos de lo que es capas Poseidón por satisfacer sus necesidades; pero ese no es el punto- Señalo Zeus aclarándose la garganta.

-No me ayudes compadre- Defendió su hermano.

-El punto es, que encontremos una solución adecuada a los conflictos entre nosotros y el inminente hecho de que se diviertan a expensas de los mortales- todos murmuraron entre si durante unos minutos.

-Podemos firmar un tratado de paz- Propuso Hermes Dios del comercio, respaldado por todos los presentes, excepto Ares.

-Si, firmemos un tratado donde acordemos no volver a intentar apoderarnos de la tierra, manejar a los humanos para molestarnos unos a otros o Atacar El Santuario Atheniense Para Matar Athena y Apoderarse De La Tierra- Enumero Athena haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!- Protesto el Dios de la guerra, recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de todos, Afrodita pellizcó su costado y el Dios pareció no inmutarse.

-¿Qué dijiste cariño? Creo que algunos no te escuchamos bien- Pregunto la Diosa agravando mas su pellizco.

-¡¿Qué haber a que horas nos dan la pluma para firmar?!- Respondió Ares igual de pasivo y Afrodita lo soltó complacida. Despistadamente el Dios se sobo el costado._ "¡condenada mujer!¡Esto seguro me deja morete!"_

-Bueno en vista de que todos estamos de acuerdo, esa será la solución y pobre de aquel que se atreva a faltar a lo dicho- Sentencio Zeus y les dio permiso de retirarse.

-Zeus…-Deméter se acerco al Dios un poco preocupada -¿Sabes donde esta Perséfone? No ha venido a la reunión-

-Esta con Hades, lo esta poniendo al tanto de los hechos ocurridos en su ausencia- Zeus reviso algunos papeles y Deméter se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué no vino mi nieta?- El Dios le dirigió una mirada seria y volvió a sus papeles.

-Ambos sabemos porque no esta aquí, ella tomo su decisión y debemos respetarla- Deméter junto sus cejas molesta.

-¡Pues deberías hacer algo! Si tanto te preocupa que la familia este unida deberías intervenir- Reprocho la Diosa de ojos verdes.

-No esta en mis manos traerla de vuelta a menos que la obligue y eso va en contra de lo que tanto estoy intentando aplicar- Respondió Zeus dejando de lado sus papeles y mirando serio a su hermana mayor -Lo siento mucho Deméter, pero solo ella tiene la decisión final de volver o quedarse en la tierra- Termino el hombre saliendo de la estancia acompañado de Hera quien no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hermana.

-No…-murmuro Deméter apretando los puños- ella no sabe lo que quiere- una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, suspiro melancólica sacando una muñeca de entre sus ropas -no lo sabe- Susurro dejándose caer en una silla llorando de amarga soledad.

Fin del prologo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el prologo ^^. ¡Dejen sus reviws y sigan al pendiente de las actualizaciones!

YuukoM. (\·/)


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

* * *

Capitulo2

**=Al tanto de los hechos=**

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión que Zeus había preparado para encontrar una solución a la incesante masacre de Dioses y Mortales; en una habitación del templo principal del olimpo, Perséfone ponía al tanto a un confundido Hades.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Perséfone Diosa de la primavera y reina del Inframundo, entrego una taza de te al hombre sentado frente a ella y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Honestamente no se como sentirme- Hades Dios de los muertos y esposo de Perséfone, miró su reflejo en el contenido de aquella taza que sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos –Ni bien me desperté fui bombardeado por un sin numero de preguntas, acusaciones y represalias de las que no estoy conciente, estuve dormido por mas de 2 siglos para poder sanar mi cuerpo inmortal y ahora me encuentro con que me usaron para hacer cosas de las que me culpan y no puedo hacerme responsable porque simplemente no se que es lo que paso- se quejo el Dios dejando la taza en la mesita junto al sillón y apoyó su frente en ambas manos confundido –Y la verdad es que mi inquieta el hecho de que me hayan usado sustituyendo mi cuerpo por el de alguien mas; así que no entiendo la manera del como puedo estar implicado si realmente no estuve presente-

-Hades tranquilo- Perséfone lo abrazo intentando calmarlo.

El Dios observo a su esposa, la única que al parecer entendía la situación por la cual estaba pasando; le sonrío para no preocuparla más y la abrazo besando su frente.

-¿Por qué no me explicas bien que fue lo que pasó desde el principio?- Perséfone rompió el abrazo y miro a su esposo un poco dudosa. –Y con detalles, no quiero que omitas nada- Agrego Hades en tono severo y Perséfone suspiro resignada.

-Bueno, esta bien- se tomo unos instantes para saber por donde comenzar – Después de que te sometieron al sueño eterno, pasaron algunos años y tuvo lugar otra guerra en 1743; Sasha la entonces reencarnación de Athena perdió a casi todos sus caballeros en la masacre y unos meses después ella murió a causa de las heridas que sufrió en el interludio de la pelea que tuvo Pegaso contra, bueno…- Perséfone no sabia como decirlo.

-¿Contra quien?- Pregunto Hades intuyendo la respuesta.

-Contra ti- Perséfone ojeo dudosa a su esposo quien parecía estar analizando las cosas.

-Y ¿Quien se supone que era este "supuesto" yo?-

-El hermano de Sasha, un chico huérfano llamado Aaron-

-Mm- Pregunto a su esposa pensativo – ¿Y que paso con el?-

-El caballero de Pegaso lo hirió con la ayuda de Athena y murió-

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Pues parecía que todo estaba bien, pero después de 243 años le siguió otra guerra santa y volvieron a repetirse varios sucesos-

-Fue esta ultima guerra que acaba de pasar ¿Verdad?-

-Si, en la cual fue el cuerpo de Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda, quien ocupo el puesto como…bueno, como tu- Prosiguió la Diosa sin saber exactamente como decirlo.

-Me parece extraño que se hayan repetido varios sucesos casi con el mismo patrón, como el hecho de que mi "alma" reencarnara en el cuerpo de un chico-

-De hecho Sasha sello tu alma junto con la de los espectros en el Yomotsu y también sello las de Hipnos y Tanatos en una caja y la guardaron en el castillo Heinstein-

-¿Como pudo haber sellado mi alma, si mi alama estaba durmiendo en el templo de los campos Eliseos?-

-Eso es lo que intentamos descifrar cielo-

-¿Qué paso con Hipnos y Tanatos?-

-Pandora libero sus almas y…-

-Espera- La interrumpió Hades ceñudo- ¿Pandora? ¿Que estaba haciendo ella en el Castillo? Y mas impórtate ¿Qué no había muerto en la primera guerra?-

-Pues…-Perséfone intento buscar las palabras para explicarlo –También ella reencarna en un cuerpo humano para abrir la caja maldita- Respondió como si fuera lo mas lógico.

-Ese no es su único rol en todo esto ¿No es cierto?- Hades se quedo pensativo intentando atar cables sueltos.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, Pandora es la que siempre se encargaba de impartir órdenes a los espectros por órdenes de Hipnos y Tanatos-

-¿Y quien se encargaba a de darle ordenes a ellos?-

-Ellos dicen que era tu alma quien los asesoraba-

-¿Mi alma? ¿Como? No entiendo-

-Hablamos con ellos he Hipnos nos informo que tu siempre te mantenías oculto en las sombras, Tanatos afirmo que la única que realmente se mantenía cerca de ti era Pandora y no dejaba que nadie mas se acercara lo suficiente; cuando todos comenzaban a sospechar que algo había raro aparecía tu supuesta reencarnación-

-Entonces Pandora es la única que tiene conocimiento de lo que realmente paso- Hades comenzó a ver claro -¿Por qué no hablaron con Pandora?-

-Lo hicimos- se apresuro a decir la Diosa –Pero esta en la misma situación que tú, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, al parecer estaba en un estado de trace, Mnemósine intento recuperar algún recuerdo pero tampoco encontró nada-

-¿Y la Pandora anterior?-

-Desapareció, no sabemos que fue de ella- La Diosa bajo la mirada y Hades se quedo con la duda en el aire.

-Parece que la única con la respuesta a todo esto fue la Pandora que desapareció en la guerra de 1743- Hades pateo la mesa exasperado donde estaba el te causando que la taza rodara derramando su contenido y cayendo al piso quebrándose.

-Lo siento amor- Perséfone se sintió culpable y Hades le tomo las manos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que no hermosa, tu no tienes porque sentirte mal, soy yo quien debería disculparse por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo, debió ser muy duro para ti pensar que yo era el autor de todo esto- Perséfone sonrío y ambos se besaron levemente, la joven se puso de pie y recogió la taza quebrada – ¿Como esta Athena al respecto?- La Diosa se quedo callada por unos momentos.

-Para serte sincera, Saori es la reencarnación de Athena que mas ha sufrido atentados en toda la historia de los Dioses- explico despertando la curiosidad de su esposo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho aun?- levanto una ceja curioso.

-Son sucesos que pasaron después de la segunda guerra santa- Dijo ella como restándole importancia.

-¿Qué paso?- Insistió el Hades.

-Todo comenzó con su nacimiento- Respondió ella –Antes de que Saori naciera Ares posesiono a un caballero dorado y mato al patriarca tomando su lugar, cuando Saori nació intento matarla, pero uno de sus santos la salvo y vivió al cuidado de un empresario muy poderoso en Japón. Cuando Saori cumplió 15 años se le revelo su identidad como Athena la diosa de la sabiduría y su lugar en el Santuario Atheniense, Ares manipulo a los caballeros diciéndoles que Saori era una farsante y no era la verdadera Athena-

-¿Y el como sabia eso?-

-Eris la Diosa de la Discordia lo convenció de ello-

-Osea que Eris manipulo a Ares para que matara a Saori y como no lo logro, hizo que este manipulara a los caballeros de Athena para que la mataran-

-Exacto- Afirmo la Diosa botando los restos de la taza quebrada a la basura –Después de eso Athena se quedo en el Santuario tomando su lugar pero hubo bajas en sus filas de caballeros y los de bronce salieron muy mal heridos durante las peleas-

-Pero ¿Qué paso con Ares y Eris?-

-Zeus hablo con Ares, el estaba muy arrepentido de haber intentado matar a Athena porque no sabia que Eris le había mentido acerca de Saori y Ares aprovechando que Athena "aun no reencarnaba" decidió hacerse cargo del santuario y casi mata a Saori de no ser por sus caballeros; en cuanto a Eris, fue exiliada del olimpo y la habían sellado en una manzana del jardín de las Hespérides-

-¿Habían?- Pregunto el Dios levantando una ceja.

-A eso voy- Perséfone se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y le dio un trago para refrescar su garganta –Resulto que una chica cercana a los caballeros y Athena libero a Eris y de nuevo intento asesinar a Saori, gracias a Zeus que sus caballeros la salvaron otra ves-

-Eris tiene un serio problema en contra de Athena-

-Es porque Athena protege a los humanos de los Dioses como Eris-

-Mm- Hades medito -¿Y que pasó con ella?-

-Pegaso la mato cuando salvo a Athena y desapareció-

-Ese Pegaso es una amenaza para los Dioses- Una gota orbito la cabeza de Hades imaginando las escenas de varios Dioses muriendo por un golpecito del caballero- ¿Y en cuanto al asunto de Poseidón?-

-Lo que sucedió con tu hermano fue por la venganza de un caballero de Athena- Perséfone respondió, se quedo pensativa y agrego –Pero algo no encaja porque el caballero afirma que una deidad lo insto a hacer todo lo que hizo-

-¿Y no le preguntaron quien había sido?-

-Si, pero dice que nunca revelo su identidad, así que el supuso que tal vez era el mismo Poseidón tratando de liberarse sin sospechas, claro que toda duda contra tu hermano se aclaro cuando despertó-

-Entiendo- Hades trato de encajar las piezas pero aun faltaban varias – ¿Qué paso entre con Apolo y Artemisa?-

-Ah eso fue algo sin importancia- comento al aire -Apolo y Artemisa querían convencer Athena de que no defendiera tanto a los humanos cuando solo se la viven causando guerras y destrucción, obviamente su método de "persuasión" no fue el mas adecuado y Zeus tuvo que intervenir-

-Vaya, debieron ser unos años muy difíciles para Athena, quizá debería disculparme con ella-

-No es necesario amor, Saori es muy comprensiva y no te guarda rencor por algo de lo que no eres culpable-

-Aun tengo que saber quien es la persona detrás de todo esto y no descansare hasta encontrarlo-

-Creo que hay cosas mas importantes por las cuales deberías preocuparte- señalo La diosa de la primavera como que no queriendo la cosa.

-¿De que hablas bomboncito?- Hades se acerco a su esposa muy pero muy curioso.

-También han pasado sucesos buenos entre los Dioses a pesar de todos esos malos momentos-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Pues como el divorcio de Afrodita y Hefesto- Hades levanto ambas cejas sorprendido.

-¿A si? ¿Por eso es que Afrodita y Ares andan tan juntos? ¿Eso no le molesta a Hefesto?-

-Hefesto tiene otras prioridades y Afrodita no le había sido muy fiel que digamos, así que decidió dejarle los problemas de pareja a ellos y le dio el divorcio-

-¿Que otra novedad tienes?-

-Pues haber…- Perséfone se quedo pensativa mirando al techo y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos –El hecho de que Pandora y Radamanthys pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, que después de la ultima guerra santa Hipnos y Tanatos se pintaron el cabello del mismo color para que ya no los molestaran mas, el reciente pero no tan reciente nacimiento de Niké la hermana menor de Athena, la asociación de Alcohólicos Anónimos que decidió fundar Dionisio; la cual parece que NO le esta funcionando porque sigue siendo un borracho de primera; la resurrección de todos los santos, espectros, marinos y ángeles que habían muerto en las guerras y lo mas importante- Perséfone miro a su esposo con una sonrisa nerviosa –El hecho de que Alecto se fue a vivir a la tierra y **NO** quiere saber nada de nosotros- Hades imagino los cambios de los que hablaba su esposa pero eso ultimo lo dejo en ¿WF?

-Espera ¿Quién es Alecto?-

A las afueras del templo…

-Tenia pensado hacer una remodelaciones a la entrada y tal ves a nuestra recamara, ¿Que opinas de eso pichoncito?- Pregunto Hera a un Zeus muy pensativo.

-Y Exactamente ¿Cuanto me va a costar eso?- El Dios del rayo se puso a hacer cuentas mentales intuyendo todo lo que su esposa iba a querer comprar para su "pequeña" remodelación. _"Tengo que buscar a Hermes para que me consiga todo lo necesario con el menor dinero posible"_

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-

El grito del Dios de los muertos retumbo por todo el olimpo haciendo eco en todos los rincones, causando que algunas ventanas y vasijas se quebraran.

-Creo que la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa- Murmuro Hera sin dejar de ver la entrada del templo, pensando en las decoraciones.

-Era de esperarse- Le siguió Zeus acordándose también de los intereses que esa nueva remodelación le costaría. (NA: Tacaño ¬¬)

Continuara…

* * *

He aquí el segundo capitulo de la historia, no se pierdan ningún detalle porque todo tiene su porque.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

* * *

Capitulo3

**=Alecto=**

Después de la noticia que su esposa tan calmadamente le dio al pobre Dios de los Muertos, casi le daba un socotorro. Perséfone se arrodillo preocupada soplando aire a su esposo con un pañuelo.

-Respira tu rostro esta muy blanco- Hades miró a su mujer con la mano en el pecho.

-¿Y como quieres que me ponga después de lo que me dijiste?-

-No era para que te pusieras así- Perséfone hizo un puchero y se dirigieron una mirada para soltarse riendo como dos tortolos.

-¡Felicidades!- Zeus acompañado de Hera, Hestia y Deméter irrumpieron en la habitación abriendo las puertas de par en par -¿Cómo te cayo la noticia he picaron?- El dios de los truenos haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta abrazo a su hermano por el cuello y le refregó la cabeza con el puño.

-Me tomo por sorpresa- Contesto el aludido deshaciéndose del sofocante saludo fraternal de su hermano menor –Pero es la mejor noticia que me han dado desde que desperté- Terminó por decir el Dios con ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Eso mismo nos pasó a nosotros- Comento Hestia con una sonrisa.

-Debiste ver la cara que puso Deméter, por poco y creímos que la parca había decidido darle un susto- Hera río de buena gana y Deméter se acomodo el chal molesta.

-No me hace ninguna gracia y tampoco me lo pareció esa noticia que Perséfone nos dio en ese momento-

-Pero si tú adoras a tu nieta- Repuso Zeus ceñudo.

-Por supuesto que la adoro, no he dicho lo contrario, es la única que me entiende y me cuida, ya no soy tan joven como antes, los años me caen encima aunque mi cuerpo no lo demuestre- Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos cansados de la misma historia.

-¿Y donde esta mi hija? Bueno no importa llévame con ella Perséfone quiero verla- A Perséfone le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¿Me lo estas pidiendo o me lo estas ordenando?-

-¿Por favor?- Hades la miro con ojos de cachorro pestañando varias veces, pero ningún Dios se movió ni dijo nada, no se atrevían a decirle la verdad porque se veía muy alegre con la noticia; claro que Deméter no podía evitar hablar cuando no debía.

-¡Pues siento pincharte la burbuja de felicidad! Pero la realidad es muy diferente a como te lo imaginas- Zeus, Hera, Hestia y Perséfone se quedaron de piedra.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Hades ceñudo.

-¡De Nada! No le hagas caso ya sabes que Deméter habla sin pensar- Intervino Hestia nerviosa tapándole la boca a su hermana.

-¡Hm!- Deméter la miró mordaz.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- Enarco una ceja el Dios de cabellos negros.

-Es que, veras, estuviste ausente muchos años y digamos que no han pasado cosas muy buenas- Traro de explicar Zeus y Deméter lo interrumpió, soltándose del agarre de Hestia.

-Ella no quiere verte-

-¡Mamá!- Intervino Perséfone y se dirigió a su esposo –Eso no es cierto amor, lo que pasa es que ella podría no tomarlo tan tranquilamente como esperas, después de todo no te conoce y no sabe lo que realmente paso-

-Ella te odia-

-¡Deméter Ya Basta!- Exclamo Zeus exasperado y muy molesto – ¡Has el favor de salir!-

-Pero es que es c…-

-¡Que te salgas!- Deméter bufo molesta y salio del lugar hecha un furia seguida de Hestia.

-¿Podrías explicarme porque Deméter dijo eso y porque siento que me están ocultando algo?- Reprocho el Dios de los Muertos con rostro serio.

Zeus suspiro resignado explicando que hace 20 años Alecto marcho del olimpo y se había establecido cerca del santuario, que realmente nadie sabia la razón del porque había tomado esa decisión.

-Pero lo cierto, es que cambio mucho su actitud y su forma de ser- Reconoció el Padre de los Dioses.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado para que tomara una decisión tan radical?- Murmuro el Dios de ojos azules sin entender.

-No lo sabemos, desde que nació Alecto siempre ha sido alegre y empática a todo lo que le rodea- Aseguro Hera acomodándose en un sillón de la estancia.

-Alecto cambio de un tiempo acá, siempre seria y solitaria, hemos intentado hablar con ella para encontrar los motivos de su cambio pero se queda callada o cambia de tema evadiendo la platica- Perséfone bajo la mirada triste.

-¿Qué esta haciendo en la tierra? ¿Esta sola?-

-Abrió un café y parece manejarlo muy bien, antes vivía sola pero recientemente Hipnos y Tanatos se fueron a vivir con ella y creo que la ayudan- Explico Hera y una sombra cubrió los ojos de Hades.

-¿Qué hacen ellos con mi hija?-

-Después de esta ultima guerra santa, se fueron en ella para pasar tiempo de calidad y tomar un descanso después de todo lo ocurrido, según tengo entendido se han vuelto muy amigos- Respondió Zeus como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hades cerro su mano en un puño imaginando 1001 maneras para torturar a esos dos. Soltó sus puños sintiéndose impotente y molesto consigo mismo por no poder estar en el lugar de esos dos disfrutando unos momentos con su hija, a quien tenía muchos deseos de conocer. Suspiro deprimido y a paso lento y pesado salio de la habitación.

Los tres Dioses lo observaron hasta que se perdió de vista en el pasillo.

-Me siento mal por el; mamá no debió ser tan dura- Perséfone lloriqueo y Zeus le palmeo el hombro.

-Creo que hades ya recibió suficiente información por hoy, dejemos que se tome un tiempo a solas-

-Que mal- Se quejo Hera inflando los cachetes – Y yo que pensaba decirle que Hefesto lleva varios meses visitando a la chica, yo creo que esta sintiendo algo por ella- Zeus y Perséfone agudizaron el oído como antena parabólica acercándose a la Diosa de cabellos naranjas; ese ultimo comentario por parte de la Diosa los tenia sorprendidos.

Grecia, Athenas…

Una mujer de cabellos color miel agarrados en una trenza, ojos claros y vestida conservadoramente, entro a la pequeña cafetería y un aroma dulzón lleno sus fosas nasales, seguramente su nieta estaría preparando algún exquisito postre para exhibir en vitrina.

-Bienvenida Deméter- la recibieron dos gemelos completamente idénticos vestidos de meseros.

-Buenas tardes…err… ¿Como sabían que vendría?-

-No lo sabíamos- Respondió uno.

-Te vimos llegar a través de la ventana- Término el otro gemelo.

La Diosa paseo la mirada de uno a otro intentado ver quien era quien, pero desde que ambos habían decidido pintarse el cabellos del mismo color dorado y Tanatos hubiera comprado contactos del mismo color que su hermano; nadie podía distinguir a uno el otro, sin mencionar que los gemelos usaban una banda alrededor de su frente para ocultar la estrella.

-Aa, muchachos ¿Esta mi nieta?-

-Esta en la cocina preparando un pastel- Contestaron ambos gemelos haciendo las misma señas.

-Podrían explicarme ¿Por qué decidieron así sin más verse completamente idénticos? Es confuso- Los chicos sonrieron traviesos.

-Queríamos estar mas unidos- Contestaron tomándose de las manos.

-Hades regresara al inframundo junto con Perséfone ¿Ustedes no piensan regresar también?- Los gemelos se miraron encogiendo los hombros y observaron a la Diosa.

-Estamos enterados- Comenzó uno.

-Pero estamos bien aquí con Alecto- Le siguió el otro.

-Regresaremos cuando ella decida regresar- Terminaron ambos y una enorme gota resbalo por la cabeza de la Diosa.

-¿Qué pasa halla afuera?- Se escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina y acto seguido, la puerta se abrió dejando salir una jovencita delgada, sin curvas muy pronunciadas, cabellos rizados y castaños a la altura de sus hombros, piel blanca y grandes ojos almendrados color violeta; tenia puesto un delantal con dibujos divertidos de comida y se sacudía las manos en una toalla.

-¡Alecto!- Exclamo feliz Deméter con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Abuela?- La chica vio sorprendida a la Diosa de la agricultura que cruzo rápidamente la distancia que las separaba y sofoco a la joven con un cariñoso abrazo.

-Mi niña preciosa, discúlpame por no haberte visitado pero he tenido mucho trabajo y han pasado tantas cosas y como tu ya no te paras en el olimpo ni por casualidad- Deméter lloriqueo estrujando a su nieta con exceso de afecto.

-A-bu…- Alecto intentaba respirar.

-¡Ay mi pequeñita que bueno verte de nuevo y saber que estas bien!- La Diosa froto su mejilla contra los rizados cabellos de su nieta afectuosamente y la chica aprovecho para deslizarse por debajo de sus brazos recargándose en el mostrador para recuperar el aliento.

-Gracias abuelita, yo también me siento feliz de verte- Agrego la chica mas tranquila con una leve sonrisa.

-¿No has tenido problemas con tu trabajo?- Deméter hecho un vistazo al lugar.

-Pues no, Hipnos y Tanatos me ayudan mucho aligerándome las cosas- Alecto acomodo algunos postres en la vitrina y puso algo de café a calentar.

-Ya veo- Deméter hizo una pausa y continuo –Supongo que te enteraste que tu padre despertó y en estos momentos esta en el olimpo, Perséfone le hablo acerca de ti y quiere conocerte- prosiguió la Diosa con un poco de recelo al decir lo ultimo.

-Estoy al tanto- Respondió secamente la chica encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?-

-Nada, si el quiere venir no soy quien para impedirlo…Solo no puede esperar que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos o con palabras de cariño después de tantos años sin estar presente en mi vida- Explico la joven Diosa sin expresión alguna.

Deméter se sintió mal al respecto, a pesar de los sucedido, su nieta no parecía guardar odio en su corazón, pero si un poco de resentimiento hacia la ausencia de su padre.

-Lo siento mi niña, no era mi intención ponerte triste-

-No lo estoy- Afirmo la chica sonriendo levemente para tranquilizar a su abuela, mientras servia dos tazas de café.

-¿Segura?- Deméter estudio los movimientos de nieta y bebió un sorbo de su taza.

-Si-

-Entonces no tendrás problema en explicarme que pasa entre tu y Hefesto- La espalda de Alecto se tenso y eso no paso desapercibido por la Diosa _"¡Bingo!"_

De regreso al olimpo…

Hades camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín donde se encontraba una piscina enorme con una cascada. El Dios camino inspeccionando el lugar y unas sillas extrañas llamaron su atención.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- murmuro tocando la superficie.

-Se llaman camastros- se escucho una voz detrás del Dios de los muertos sobresaltado al mismo, al darse la vuelta se topo con un hombre de cabellos café oscuro y ojos grises con tonalidades plateadas, era uno de los Dioses mas temidos en el olimpo, los mortales hablaban de el en susurros con temor y miedo a su implacable ira. Su rostro era serio, duro y severo.

-¿Cama que?- Pregunto el Dios de los muerto elevando una ceja.

-Camastros, los humanos lo usan para relajarse en lugares "Paradisíacos" como la playa o las piscinas publicas- Respondió el hombre sin expresión alguna.

-Mm, que extraños son los humanos- Hades tomo asiento en un camastro a la orilla de la piscina y miro su reflejo en el agua de la piscina.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa?- El Dios de cabellos negros lo miro burlesco. Los fuertes y nervudos músculos del otro hombre se tensaron y una amarga sonrisa curvo su boca sensual, marcada de crueldad.

-La verdad no- Se hecho hacia atrás el espeso y oscuro cabello que caía largo hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y su rostro volvió a su expresión dura he implacable tal y como era el.

-¡Ares!- Una joven bajita de curvas muy pronunciada, largos cabellos rubios ondulados y alargados ojos verdes corrió hasta ellos agitando una mano.

-Hola Afrodita, un gusto verte tan jovial como siempre- Saludo el Dios de los muertos y Ares se limito a observarla.

-Hola Hades, que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí- La joven sonrío y miro a su esposo.

-Ares necesito que me ayudes con unos papeles que acaban de llegar-

-¿Qué paso con Iris y Hermes? ¿No son ellos los encargados del papeleo?- Pregunto el aludido.

-Están ocupados con otro asunto que Zeus les encomendó, de verdad necesito tu ayuda cariño- Afrodita pestañeo inocente y seductora, Ares rodó los ojos y le hablo vía cosmos. "_Sabes que te cobrare esta mas tarde mujer_" Afrodita sonrío complacida y ambos se despidieron de Hades y se fueron dejándolo solo otra ves. Lo cual no duro mucho pues Zeus llego al lugar tratando de animar a su hermano.

-Vamos hombre no estés triste, las cosas no están tan mal como te las imaginas-

-Ella no quiere verme-

-Ya te dijimos que eso no es cierto, Deméter solo esta molesta, siente que al regresar tu, Alecto la hará a un lado- Hades sonrío a medias y ambos vieron a Poseidón entrar echando de gritos con un extraño aparato en su mano.

-¡Por Todos Nosotros Mujer! ¿Sabes Lo Que Estas Demandando?- De inmediato bajo su nivel de voz –Claro que no gatita tu sabes que te amo a ti y solo a ti…esta bien are lo que este en mis manos, te veo mas tarde- El Dios cerro el aparato y se volteo a sus hermanos -¿Qué hay?-

-¿Qué dice Anfítrite?- Zeus levanto una ceja curioso por los gritos presenciados.

-Créeme no querrás saberlo, solo te puedo decir que Anfítrite esta planeando hacer una fiesta navideña al estilo de los humanos-

-¿QUE?- Preguntaron ambos dioses taimados. Poseidón se rasco la cabeza.

-Saori y ella han estado hablando al respecto y quieren que lo celebremos en el Santuario de Athena-

-¿Como dejaste que esto pasara?- Zeus cerro el puño dispuesto a usar su fuerza divina. Poseidón levanto ambas manos frente a el.

-Cálmate hombre, no es nada del otro mundo…Bueno tal vez si, pero es algo simple, son celebraciones muy divertidas, créeme, además ellas creen que seria bueno para tomarnos un respiro después de todo lo sucedido- Zeus observo a su hermano por un momento y bajo el puño.

-¿Quiénes van a estar ahí?-

-La mayoría de los Dioses, los caballeros, los espectro, las marinas y los ángeles- Enumero el Dios de los mares y Zeus se quedo pensativo.

-¿Y que pasa con el tipo de rojo? El tal Santa Claus-

-Ambos sabemos que el tipo no existe, es una leyenda urbana- Señalo Poseidón ondeando la mano –Así que tu harás de San Nicolás- Zeus se quedo en estado de shock.

-¿Quién es este tal Santa?- Pregunto Hades sin entender nada. Poseidón le mostró una imagen del mono en su celular y ambos se agarraron el estomago tirandose al piso de la risa de solo imaginar a su hermano vestido de rojo, con barriga y una bonita barba blanca.

-no, no, no y simplemente ¡NO!- Rugió Zeus con el rostro deformado del coraje.

-Vamos hermano no puedes hacerle esto a Athena ella fue quien propuso la idea- Zeus frunció los labios con un pujido, imagino a Saori mirándolo con ojos de borrego; "_Rayos como puedo negarme a los ojos de mi pequeña, esto me pasa por tener corazón de pollo_"

-Necesito una aspirina- Zeus entro al templo dejando a sus hermanos solos.

-Creo que no le sentó muy bien la idea- Se burlo Hades sin poder borrar la imagen de su cabeza.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Oye por cierto ¿Que es esa cosa que me mostraste?- Hades señalo el aparato en la mano de su hermano.

-¿Esto? Es un celular, lo mas nuevo en tecnología humana- Poseidón se lo entrego para que lo examinara.

-¿Tecnología? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Creo que realmente necesitas actualizarte hermano, los mortales han hecho del mundo todo un avance tecnológico- Poseidón intento explicar a su hermano sobre lo que era la Tecnología cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar muy fuerte.

¡WOMANIZER, WOMANIZER BOY, DON'T TRY TO FRONT I KNOW JUST WHAT YOU ARE!

-¡AAH!- Con un grito espantoso Hades lanzo el celular al otro lado de la piscina y el pobre aparato impacto contra un roca quebrándose en varias partes terminando dentro de la piscina.

Splash

-¡Esa cosa se movió! ¿La viste? ¡Se puso a gritar! ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Qué le pasa al mundo? ¿Cómo pueden crear algo así? ¡Me vibro en las manos creí que iba a atacarme! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡NADA!- Hades escandalizado movió los brazos frenéticamente repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, Poseidón observo a su hermano con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Definitivamente tenia que llevar a Hades a conocer el nuevo mundo.

Continuara….

* * *

¡He aquí el tercer capi capi! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**Notas**: Alecto es una de las tres furias de la mitologia griega y se decia que eran hijas de Hades y Persefone, las tres eran encargadas de castigar a los mortales por sus delitos y por levantar la mano a los dioses.

En mi historia omitire a las otras 2 musas y solo estara Alecto como unica hija.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

* * *

Capitulo4

**=Hades-sama**

Habitación de Zeus y Hera en el templo principal…

La risa de Hera se ahondó en un rico y sensual sonido que hizo eco en la habitación, después de escuchar a su esposo hablar por teléfono con su hija adorada.

-Será la mejor fiesta de todas- Le acarició la cara con la yema de los dedos hasta su barba rubia -Una bonita barba blanca- Su mano le recorrió el pecho hasta el duro y plano estómago -Una bonita y redondeada barriga...-

-Esto no tiene gracia- Pero la tenía y el hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír con ella.

-Se lo prometiste a tu hija-

_-_No pensé en lo que decía. Estabas distrayéndome con tus besos- Refunfuñó él.

-¿Lo estaba?- Preguntó Hera, cerrando los ojos inocentemente -No lo recuerdo-

Zeus extendió los brazos rodeando a Hera y la acercó a su cuerpo. Le mordisqueó el cuello_._ Pensó que no podría amarla más, cada día la emoción se hacía más fuerte hasta que creía que le haría explotar. Algunas veces, cuando ella no estaba mirando, la observaba estudiando sus delicadas y bien cinceladas facciones. Quien podría creer que el poderoso Zeus Dios de Dioses pudiera estar tan enamorado de su mujer. Muchas veces se preguntaba porque ella lo amaba tanto después de haberle hecho tanto daño, el le fue infiel muchas veces y aun así ella seguía a su lado, como se arrepentía de sus actos tan egoístas. Hera río suavemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que terminar de arreglar todo este montón de ropa que me trajo Afrodita- Dijo la Diosa señalando una pila de cajas y varias bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

-Si, tu puedes hacerlo, aun no entiendo para que las mujeres necesitan tanta ropa- La voz de Zeus se volvió taimada de repente. Hera, remoloneó alrededor de la cama con una expresión completamente inocente.

-¿Qué te pasa, amor?-

-Estoy dándole vueltas al deber de ser un simpático Santa Claus- Hera se puso ambas manos en las cadera, movió la cabeza y le miró soslayadamente.

-Estás tramando algo muy, muy malo, puedo sentirlo ¿Qué es tan divertido?- Pregunto al ver que como su esposo sonreía maliciosamente.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir que tengo un hijo que me debe un castigo- Lentamente, una amplia sonrisa llenó la cara de Hera, mientras un grito ahogado se atoraba en su garganta y la mano le volaba a la garganta.

-No puedes. Ares no, asustará a los niños, el no podría parecer alegre aunque lo intentara-

-Me debe un castigo por lo que hizo a mi hija, aunque la culpa haya sido de Eris en mayor parte, el también estuvo implicado- dijo Zeus -Creo que siendo mi hijo y yo el jefe de los Dioses pasará un mal rato intentando rechazarlo-

-Y tú dices que tengo un malvado sentido del humor- Le acusó Hera.

-¿Dónde crees que lo tengo?- dijo Zeus con una voz que rozaba el suspiro.

La respuesta familiar le hormigueó a través de la columna. A Hera le encantaba la forma en que cada toque de Zeus parecía tan íntimo.

-Nunca lo hará cielo, ni en un millón de años y tú todavía deberás hacerlo, pero me gustaría ver su cara cuando se lo pidas-

-No tengo intención de pedírselo- Negó el Dios levantándose -Soy su padre además de su Jefe y él esta bajo mi mando y mis leyes. Es su deber hacer estas cosas-

-No puedes ordenarle que sea Santa Claus- Hera intentaba desesperadamente ocultar la risa que luchaba por salir. Ares era uno de los hombres más intimidantes entre los Dioses. La idea de considerarlo como Santa Claus era hilarante y absurda a la vez.

-Creo que puedo, Hera- Zeus dijo solemnemente –Athena que es mi hija me lo ordeno a mí, y yo soy el Padre de los Dioses- Hera sonrió por lo bajo.

-Supongo que preferirías que se postrara a tus pies- Se burlo Hera y el Dios le lanzo una mirada severa.

De improviso, Artemisa irrumpió en la habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-He oído rumores de una fiesta venidera, dónde Dioses, caballero, espectro, marinas y demás gente se reunirá para celebrar por tiempos de paz y que incluso habrá un tipo vestido de San Nicolás ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Artemisa por todos nosotros ¿Que son esos modales de entrar sin avisar? ¿Qué pasaría si tu padre y yo estuviéramos en un asunto intimo?- La Diosa de la caza se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Lo siento, es que esto de la fiesta me tomo por sorpresa. Pero ¿Es cierto?-

-San Nicolás no existe -puntualizó Zeus -No hay fiestas y no habrá ningún tipo de reunión con ningún tipo de gente-

-No le hagas caso Artemis, solo esta un poco molesto, si quieres saber sobre la fiesta será mejor que hables con Athena, ella es quien la esta organizando-

-Oh entiendo- Artemisa salio dispara a su templo para comunicarse de inmediato con Saori.

-Debiste quedarte callada, será mejor que vaya a avisarle a Athena acerca de mi plan antes de que divulgue que yo me pondré ese ridículo disfraz- Zeus salio de la habitación detrás de Artemisa y un trueno sonó por el pasillo, señal de que el Dios de los cielos ya estaba camino al Santuario ateniense.

Templo de la Luna…

-¿De verdad? ¡Ay Saori que emoción! Entonces supongo que tengo que ir a buscar un vestido bonito, hace ya unas semanas que no voy de compras, le diré a Apolo que me acompañe- Artemisa mantenía una charla telefónica con Saori mientras revisaba algunos de sus correos en su computadora portátil –Por cierto algo me entere que habrá un tipo vestido de rojo ¿Es ver…?- Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un grito mientras Saori llamaba desesperadamente a alguien llamado Shion – ¿Saori? ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Saori? ¿Athena? ¡Contesta mujer!- Artemisa solo pudo escuchar silencio, al parecer la llamada se había cortado, la Diosa miro el celular que decía "Llamada finalizada" –Bah, me colgó ¿Qué habrá pasado?- La Diosa no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y salio de su templo en busca de Apolo.

Santuario Atheniense, templo principal…

-¡KYAAA! ¡SHION!- El grito de la chica sonó por todo el santuario alarmando a todo mundo, los caballeros más cercanos al templo corriendo alertas llamando a sus armaduras, el grito parecía venir de la cocina. El primero en llegar fue el patriarca Shion quien se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el templo principal.

-¡Princesa! ¿Esta usted…bien?- Shion entro a la cocina esperando encontrar a algún enemigo o alguna amenaza, pero lo único que vio fue a su Diosa encaramada a una silla y con una cazuela en la mano, escaneo el lugar en busca de alguna presencia maligna o un cosmos extraño pero no encontró nada.

-¡Mátalo Shion!- Shion levanto una ceja confuso por esa orden y seguidamente llego Afrodita acompañado de Mascara.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaron ambos escaneando el lugar como había hecho Shion pero no encontraron nada y al ver a su Diosa sobre una silla con una cazuela en su mano y con cara de horror se quedaron igual que Shion.

-Princesa Athena ¿Podría bajarse de esa silla y decirnos porque tanto alboroto?- Shion extendió su mano con intenciones de ayudarla a bajar pero Saori se negó.

-¡Mátalo Shion! ¡No me voy a bajar de aquí hasta que lo mates!- Mascara y Afrodita se miraron confundidos, estaban comenzando a pensar que su Diosa ya imaginaba cosas con tantos atentados a su vida.

-Señorita ¿De que esta hablando?- Pregunto gentilmente Afrodita justo en el momento que sus ojos captaban una pequeña sombra corriendo con rapidez entre sus pies del refrigerador a la mesa. "¿Un ratón?" fue los primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡Ahí va! ¡Rápido Atrápenlo No Se Queden Ahí Parados!- Los tres presentes comenzaron a perseguir al ratón por toda la cocina causando destrozos, una jarra con agua cayo al piso quebrándose en pedacitos y derramando el agua por el suelo, el ratón subió por un cable y corrió por encima de la estufa, Afrodita y Marcara se lanzaron para atraparlo pero el roedor brinco de la estufa a la mesa y ambos caballeros se estrellaron entre si golpeando sus cabezas, Saori vio como el pequeño animal se dirigía hacia ella cruzando velozmente la mesa, la chica levanto la cazuela con intenciones de aplastar al animal en el mismo momento en que Shion se tiraba sobre la enorme tabla para atrapar al animalito en sus mano.

-¡Lo Tengo!-

¡TONK!

La cazuela fue a dar con la cabeza del patriarca, Afrodita y Marcara se quedaron de una pieza y Saori se tapo la boca asustada.

-Ay no…- La diosa se puso blanca del susto, Mascara ahogo una carcajada y Afrodita corrió para auxiliar a Shion quien estaba tendido sobre la mesa con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y al parecer inconciente, el rato salio de entre las manos de su captor y corrió despavorido saliendo de la cocina, justo en ese momento cayo un rayo en la cocina y Zeus apareció.

-¡Athena hija! ¿Cómo estas que bueno que te encuentro tengo un asunt…?- Zeus se interrumpió al ver la expresión de su hija y se dio la vuelta echando un vistazo al lugar. Estaba en la cocina, frente a el un santo estaba tirado en el piso riendo a carcajadas y otro sacudía a un hombre tirado sobre la mesa al parecer inconciente -¿Me perdí de algo?-

-¿Shion?- Athena brinco de la silla y sacudió al hombre de cabellos verdes – ¡Shion perdóname no te vi! ¡Lo siento mucho! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón- Saori lloriqueo y Shion despertó con una mano en la cabeza.

-Auch. Para ser una señorita usted si que pega duro- Afrodita soltó el aliento y Saori lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento mucho Shion, hay que ir a enfermería para que te revisen- El patriarca le sonrío para tranquilizarla.

-Estoy bien Princesa Athena no se preocupe, he salido de peores-

-¿Qué paso?- Zeus miro confundido a todos.

-Un ratón- se apresuro a decir Mascara con los ojos lagrimosos de la risa, a Zeus le resbalo una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-Athena necesito hablar con tigo sobre el asunto de la fiesta navideña- Afrodita ayudo a Shion a bajar de la mesa.

-Pero Shion…-

-No se preocupe por mi Princesa estaré bien-

-¿Seguro?- Shion asintió con una sonrisa y eso basto para Saori –Bueno, entonces si no te molesta podemos hablar de camino a Leo Papá, Marin va a ayudarme con los postres para la cena y quiero ver cuales sentaran bien- Zeus acepto y se despidió de los presentes saliendo con su hija del recinto principal.

En otra parte de Athenas…

Miro confuso los diferentes edificios que se levantaban a su alrededor, tenían nombres extraños y figuras que no lograba entender, volvió a mirar el papel que su hermano le había entregado, tenia un dibujo exacto de la localización del lugar que buscaba, pero por mas que le diera vueltas a la condenada hoja y lo viera por donde lo viera no entendía nada.

-Estúpido Poseidón y sus dibujos de niño, no entiendo nada y que es eso de su sentido arac…sabe que diablos dijo- Hades intento hacer memoria de lo ocurrido hace 15 min.

**Flashback**

-Lo siento hermano no puedo acompañarte- Explico el joven de cabellos azules colgando el celular –Mi sentido arácnido me dice que Anfítrite necesita ayuda para controlar a las marinas, así que tengo que irme pero no te preocupes te dejare un croquis para que puedas encontrar la casa de tu hija- Poseidón saco un recibo de sus pantalones donde trazo una líneas extrañas.

-Espera ¿Que dices? ¿No vas a acompañarme? ¿Qué le pasa a tu mujer? ¿Por cierto cuando fue que reencarno? ¿Qué es un croquis? ¿Y que diablos significa aractido?- Hades estaba mas confundido un niño en una clase de química.

-Se dice arácnido, ¿Que nunca viste el hombre araña?- Poseidón vio la cara de ¿WF? Que puso su hermano Hades y recordó que el pobre no estaba actualizado desde hace varios siglos –Err…bueno, supongo que después tendré que explicarte. Toma- El Dios le entrego el croquis al Dios de los muertos –Esto te ayudara, solo sigue las flechitas que te dibuje, es sencillo y no esta lejos de aquí. Tengo que irme te veo luego, ¡Suerte!- El dios de los mares se alejo dejando al pobre de Hades mas revuelto que unos huevos con jamón.

**Fin Flashback**

-Maldición no entiendo nada, como diablos se supone que encuentre a mi hija si no se como descifrar esta maldita cosa y ¿Qué es eso de aractido?- Desesperado el Dios se jalo los cabellos apunto de volverse loco.

-Disculpe ¿Se encuentra bien?- Hades paro su perdida de autocontrol y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una jovencita de cabellos castaños y enormes ojos violeta, cargando unas bolsas extrañas de papel. A quien le recordaba esta chica.

-Aa…- Por un momento se quedo en silencio avergonzando de que la joven lo viera haciendo semejante show –Si, perdón si la asuste, solo estoy un poco perdido- Hades se rasco la cabeza y la chica se percato del croquis en su mano.

-¿Esta buscando una dirección?- El Dios se sorprendió y levanto el papel en su mano.

-Pues si, busco una casa en la calle Orión, pero no se donde queda eso- La chica señalo hacia el lado contrario al que Hades había caminado todo el tiempo.

-La calle Orión queda a 3 cuadras de aquí, yo vivo en esa calle, si quiere puedo acompañarlo- Una enorme gota bajo por la cabeza del Dios "_Me equivoque de camino_"

-Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco pero no quiero ser una molestia-

-No lo es, yo vivo en la misma calle, así que no hay problema porque vamos por la misma dirección- La joven siguió su camino y después de meditarlo un poco Hades le alcanzo caminando a su lado. Caminaron durante un rato en un incomodo silencio hasta que Hades decidió hacer un poco de platica.

-Y ¿Que llevas en esas bolsas?-

-Mandado-

-¿Mandado?-

-Si, fui al súper a comprar algunas cosas-

-¿Súper?- _"¿Pero de que esta hablando esta niña?"_ pensó el Dios sin entender nada con las secas respuestas que su acompañante le daba.

-¿Pasa algo?- La chica lo observo con una ceja elevada.

-Ah, no nada, perdón es que aun no entiendo algunas cosas jeje… ¿Como dices que te llamas?- Hades decidió cambiar de tema ¿Como le iba a explicar a una niña que estuvo dormido por varios siglos y no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo?

-Me llamo Alecto, ya llegamos, aquí es mi casa, supongo que la casa que buscas debe ser alguna de las que están mas adelante- La chica se detuvo y observo al hombre que al parecer se había quedado en estado catatónico –¿Esta usted bien señor?- Alecto le digirió una mirada extrañada.

-¿A-lec-to?- Con razón se le hacia conocida, era idéntica a su Perséfone pero con el cabello mas rizado y corto ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes? Levanto la vista para ver el pequeño local frente a el con un letrero en la parte superior: "Café y repostería los Eliseos"

-Esta usted bien señor…err… ¿Como dijo que se llamaba?- Justo en ese momento salieron los gemelos para recibir a la chica y vieron al Dios, parpadearon varias veces.

-¿Señor Hades?- Pregunto uno.

-Hades-sama ¿Es usted?- Le siguió el otro y fue el turno de Alecto para quedarse de piedra.

-¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡Es nuestro señor!- Exclamaron ambos gemelos alegres – ¡Vamos pasen, pasen no se queden ahí parados!- A empujones metieron al Dios y a la chica, quien realmente no se esperaba ver a su padre tan pronto.

De regreso al Santuario de Athena…

-¿Qué es ese escándalo? —dijo Zeus como saludo cuando Aioria abrió la puerta del piso residencial de Leo. El santo se inclino con respeto.

-Su presencia es un honor para nosotros, Dios Zeus, buenas tardes princesa Athena-

-Calma muchacho no me veo tan viejo como lo parezco ¿Qué ese ruido?- Zeus dudó en el umbral, las líneas de su cara se profundizaron con desaprobación.

-Kiki esta jugando un nuevo videojuego que Mascara le presto- Respondió el santo mientras retrocedía para permitir la entrada a los Dioses. Athena se detuvo, con un pie en el aire.

-Quizás deberíamos hacer que Mu le llame inmediatamente- Aioria sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo dice como si fuera a hacer algo muy malo-

-Sinceramente esperaba que se quedara en Aries, no quiero que salga con alguna travesura mientras papá esta aquí-

-Es bastante tranquilo una vez se pone a jugar con la consola, ese juego que Mascara le presto tiene muchas cosas extrañas- dijo Aioria cerrando la puerta detrás de Athena.

-Suena divertido- dijo Athena con un suspiro –Solo espero que no sea de esos donde tienen que matar zombies, cada que juega uno de esos Mu se desvela intentando calmar las pesadillas de Kiki- Aioria sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa

-Solo es un juego de carreras, no se preocupes Princesa- Saori asintió con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que esas cosas embrutecen a los niños- Comento Zeus viendo a Kiki Jugar y al parecer el niño no se había percatado de la presencia de ambas deidades.

-Ho vamos papá, yo se que tu también has probado jugando contra Julián, Mu cree que es bueno darle cierta libertad a su aprendiz para que este mas conciente de cómo cambian los tiempos- Una pequeña sonrisa suavizó la dura línea de la boca de Zeus.

-Creo que tus caballeros son mucho más progresistas y flexibles en sus ideas que nosotros. Sin embargo necesito hablar con tigo sobre algo- El dios hizo una pausa y miro a su hija -Me preocupa un poco esta fiesta de Navidad que están organizando tu y Anfítrite-

-Artemisa también cree que es buena idea- dijo Athena -Creemos que seria una oportunidad perfecta para crear lazos de unión entre nuestros guerreros y algo de amistad tal vez-

-Si entiendo tu punto de vista hija, pero no me parece tu idea de que yo sea el alma de la fiesta vestido de rojo- Zeus frunció el ceño.

-No se porque te quejas papá, he oído que tienes planeado relevar tu papel- dijo Saori con una pequeña sonrisa. La sonrisa de Zeus fue lenta en aparecer.

-Seguro Hera ya te contó el chisme- Sacudió la cabeza, después se detuvo, mirando alrededor esperanzado –Bueno entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme- Observó la furiosa batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en la pantalla de televisión. El alumno de Aries, Kiki, cuyos rizos inquietos le saltaban en la cabeza mientras utilizaba un mando, rió en voz alta cuando su personaje dio una patada al personaje de la computadora.

-Esto de los juegos de video parece ser muy interesante- Zeus se frotó la mandíbula -Tengo que hablar con tu hermano Ares-

-¿Con Ares?- Pregunto la joven de cabellos lavanda

-Si tengo un asunto que atender con el-

-Mm- Saori se volteo a Aioria –Aioria ¿Donde esta Marin?-

-Esta en la cocina preparando la comida ¿Si gustan seguirme?- Los Dioses siguieron al santo a lo largo de la sala hacia la cocina.

-Le diré a Ares que haga de Santa Claus- Athena se detuvo tan bruscamente y Zeus casi le derribó.

-¿Ares? ¿Estas bromeando papá?- Zeus sacudió la cabeza, una maliciosa diversión brillaba en sus ojos.

-Estoy hablando muy enserio-

-¿Ares?- Los dientes blancos de Saori brillaron –No me puedo ni imaginar su reacción- Dijo Athena con evidente satisfacción.

-Aioria- Kiki apareció tras él y le tiró del brazo -¿No vas a jugar con migo? Nike todavía no llega y me estoy aburriendo un poco peleando con la computadora- Aioria revolvió afectuosamente el pelo del chico.

-En un minuto, Kiki. Presenta tus saludos a Zeus y la princesa- Los ojos de Kiki se abrieron y levantó la mirada hacia el Dios asombrado. Zeus bajó la vista al chico con su delgada constitución y su cabeza llena de rizos rojos, cuando la mano de Aioria tiró de un rizo el chico y este salio de su asombro.

-Hola, aspirante a la armadura dorada de Aries. Encantado de conocerte- El chico pareció asustado por un momento, y después forzó una sonrisa.

-Yo también Señor ¿Se supone que tengo que inclinarme?- Aioria golpeó al chico en la parte de atrás de la cabeza como advertencia, y Zeus frunció el ceño, sus ojos azules brillaron con repentina amenaza. Kiki abrió de un empujó la puerta de la cocina y huyó asustado.

-¡Marin! ¡Hay alguien aquí!- Marin se dio la vuelta asustada por la repentina entrada de Kiki y presiono el botón de la batidora sin haberla tapado.

Crema, queso y puré de patatas salpicaron las paredes y el techo. Un pegote golpeó a Zeus directamente en la mejilla izquierda. Marin jadeó y se quedó congelada, tapándose la boca con las manos, la licuadora enviando más patatas volando por la habitación, su mirada horrorizada permaneció fija en el Dios. Por un largo momento solo existió el sonido de la batidora y las patatas golpeando superficies por toda la habitación... y el pecho de Zeus.

Kiki soltó una risita, Saori dejó escapar una tos estrangulada, y ambos chicos se agarraron el estomago y se doblaron de risa. El sonido puso en acción al santo dorado, quien sin perder tiempo cruzó la habitación con asombrosa velocidad para pulsar el botón del aparato y apagarlo.

Por un momento se oyó solo las risas de los chicos. Marin retorció los dedos en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros de Aioria. "_No puedo creer que hiciera esto. ¿Qué estará pensando de mi?" _se comunicó vía cosmos con Aioria. Era obvio que estaba intentando contener su propia risa aunque estaba mortificada. Aioria se giró ligeramente para rozar los nudillos gentilmente por el costado de su cara, todo mientras mantenía un ojo precavido sobre el Dios "_Fue un pequeño accidente, nada más" _la tranquilizó. Podía sentir su propia risa burbujeando. Era difícil quedarse quieto y mantener la cara seria con pegotes de patatas con queso y crema sobre la tunica y la mejilla izquierda del padre de los Dioses.

La boca de Zeus se retorció y se cubrió los labios con la mano.

-Es innecesario que te pongas delante de tu compañera como si pudiera incinerarla en el acto por decorar mi ropa, Caballero dorado- Marin se aclaró la garganta, intentando sonar sincera cuando en realidad quería reír.

-Lo lamento terriblemente señor- dijo en voz alta a Zeus –Me tomaron por sorpresa-

-Pues pareces hacer un buen trabajo, lamentamos haberte interrumpido de esta manera tan impropia- rugió el Dios dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia y muy severa al pequeño aprendiz de Aries. Kiki se tragó la risa y se enderezó, alejándose del Dios. Zeus mantuvo la cara seria como una piedra. Saori rió disimuladamente.

-Lo siento Marin, yo te ayudare a limpiar este desorden, parece que estabas intentando hacer una receta nueva-

-Siempre ha sido mala para cocinar, lo quema todo yo no se porque sigue intentado- Se burlo Kiki y la amazona le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza – ¡Ayayay!- El niño lagrimeo los ojos sobando el chichón.

-Tristemente, es cierto. Soy una terrible cocinera, pero quizás usted y Aoria pueden rescatar las patatas, mientras Saori y yo limpiamos este desorden- La mano de Zeus se detuvo en el acto de sacudirse el último de lo pegotes blancos.

-¿Yo? ¿Cocinar?- el Dios la miro horrorizado. "¿_Qué le pasa a esta mujer_?"

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo- Se apresuro a decir Aioria antes de que Zeus decidiera carbonizar a su mujer con un rayo por semejante sugerencia –No se preocupen yo me encargo- Aioria tomo la batidora y la metió en el fregadero, saco un trapo de un cajón y se dispuso a limpiar las paredes -¿Saben? Marin ha trabajado duro en esta... ah... cosa-

-¿Cosa?- repitió Marin ofendida. Zeus retrocedió y se giró dispuesto a salir de ahí. "_Yo mejor me largo_"

-Tengo que irme hija, hay unos asuntos que debo resolver con Hermes- Saori asintió y Zeus salio del lugar despidiéndose de los presentes. Kiki estalló en otro ataque de risitas.

-Si Marin lo hizo, _cosa _es buena palabra para llamarlo, Aioria-

-¡Hey, basta!- Marin le lanzó un bote de crema y Kiki salio huyendo a carcajadas de la cocina – ¡La próxima ves que te vea, te voy a azotar enano! ¡Y tu!- se volteo con Aioria –Será mejor que te calles, si vuelves a criticar mi comida serás tu quien cocine por el resto de tus días- La amazona salio furiosa de la cocina junto con Saori.

-Rayos…- Murmuro Aioria viendo todo el pegosteadero de su pobre cocina –Esto me va a tomar mucho tiempo, mejor iré a pedirle ayuda al flojo de Aioros- El santo lanzo el trapo al lavamanos y salio a grandes zancadas de la cocina.

Continuara…

* * *

Disculpen por la pero no habia tenido time de subir el capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió. Tambien esta basada en varias historias de los Dioses pero algunas cosas las cambie, como hay muchas historias a veces es confuso saber quien es hijo de quien o quien nació de donde. Así que tomare algunas cosas y otras las modificare un poco.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**=De la cama al sillón=**

Tic, toc, tic, toc…

En todo el salón lo único que se podía oír era el sonido de las manecillas del reloj. El Dios del inframundo estaba sentado frente al mostrador al lado de su hija. Hades estaba nervioso y solo podía ver de reojo a la chica, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima como si estuviera inspeccionándolo.

-Aah…yo…- La chica lo interrumpió deliberadamente.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Hades se puso mas nervioso sin saber que contestar y muchas gotitas bajaron por su cabeza.

-…- Los gemelos estaban recargados en el mostrador pasando su mirada de uno a otro.

-Yare, yare mejor los dejamos solos para que puedan platicar mejor ¿No crees Tanatos?-

-Concuerdo contigo hermano-

-¡Kudasai nee Señor Hades!-Los gemelos le palmearon un hombro al Dios y entraron a la cocina pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-¿Te molesta que haya venido?- Pregunto Hades con la vista clavada en una cafetera.

-…-

-Lo siento-

-…- Un incomodo silencio lleno el lugar por algunos minutos.

-¿Podrías decir algo?-

-No estoy molesta- Respondió secamente la chica levantándose de su asiento –Simplemente no lo esperaba tan pronto y me toma por sorpresa- Hades observo a su hija con una gota en la cabeza "No parece sorprendida"

-Err…entonces si sabes quien soy ¿Verdad?- La chica lo miro indiferente.

-Si, usted es Hades-sama-

-Soy tu padre-

-Solamente de titulo-

-Aun así sigo siéndolo-

-…- Alecto no supo que responder y otro silencio se apodero del lugar, siendo interrumpido por la campanilla de la puerta principal, que señalaba que alguien había entrado al establecimiento.

-Buenas- Hablo una voz masculina, Alecto se puso tiesa como tabla y su rostro se sonrojo de sobremanera, escondió los ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo. Hades elevo una ceja interrogativa por el repentino cambio de su hija y se asomo por un lado para ver quien era. Elevo ambas cejas sorprendido, parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Hefesto?- La puerta se cerro dando paso a un hombre alto y de amplios hombros con brillante pelo negro ondulado cayendo por su espalda. Su cara era severamente sensual, una escultura de piedra con líneas profundamente talladas, una fuerte mandíbula y una boca masculina. Sus ojos eran tan azules que parecían arder en hielo.

-¿Tío Hades, que haces aquí?- Pregunto el Dios herrero sorprendido igual que Hades.

-Pues ¿Que mas podría hacer en la tierra? Vine a ver a mi hija- Respondió Hades como si fuera lo más obvio –Mas bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Vine a hacer mi entrega- Hades no entendió, pero pronto fue conciente del ramo de flores que Hefesto llevaba en sus manos…"Un momento… ¿Este tonto esta cortejando a mi hija?" – ¿Estas cortejando a mi hija?- Pregunto el Dios ceñudo y sin nada de tacto. Alecto tenso la espalda y Hefesto miro a su tío con cara aburrida.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Una vena gorda palpito en la cabeza de Hades. "¿Pero como se atreve? Ahorita mismo lo hago que se trague su ramito de flores…" Hades se levanto tirando la silla y los gemelos decidieron que era momento de interferir.

-Kon-nichiwa Hefesto gracias por traernos las flores- Los gemelos salieron de la cocina e Hipnos se adelanto para tomar el ramo de flores adentrándose en la cocina.

-¿Traernos?- Hades olvido sus momentáneos celos.

-Si- Alecto se dio vuelta para saludar al recién llegado –Hefesto nos trae las flores que planta mamá para adornar las mesas-

-…- El Dios de los muertos se quedo completamente en blanco.

-Kon-nichiwa Hefesto, perdon por las molestias seguro tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer- Alecto saludo al joven y Hefesto se rasco la cabeza.

-Bueno de hecho es esto o ayudar a Hermes a llevar las cuentas de las tarjetas doradas de Zeus. Así que no me quejo- El joven encogió los hombros y Alecto se dio la vuelta para esconder su sonrojo. "¿Rayos que me pasa? Paresco tonta" La chica sacudió su cabeza y observó a su papa. Hades salio de su estado catatónico y le devolvió la mirada a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa hija?-

-Nada…Hades-sama- Hades volvió a quedarse en blanco y se fue a la esquina del lugar haciendo circulitos en el piso con el dedo.

-No me quiere…no me dice papá…no me quiere- murmuraba el Dios para si, todos los presentes lo observaron con gotas en sus cabezas. Hefesto paseo su mirada por el rostro de Alecto. "Ah cambiado mucho en estos años"

-Bueno yo tengo que irme- Alecto echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Hefesto. A pesar de sí misma, tenía que admitir que era guapo, con la cara de un hombre, no de un muchacho. Sus ojos estaban tan vivos, eran tan profundamente azules que podían quemar o congelar. Él alzó ambas manos y se las pasó por el sedoso pelo negro, apartándoselo de la cara. Sus músculos se flexionaron y ondearon. Estaba de pie lejos de ella, pero sentía sus dedos como tocando su propio pelo, deslizándose a través de los sedosos mechones de forma lenta e íntima. Su estómago dio un curioso vuelco.

-¿No quieres quedarte a tomar una taza con nosotros? Aun no hemos desayunado y Alecto hizo unos panecillos muy buenos ayer- dijo Hipnos saliendo de la cocina, hecho una ojeada he igual una gota resbalo por su cabeza cuando vio a su señor Hades en un rincón oscuro.

-Me gustaría pero Ares me esta esperando le prometí ayudarlo a reparar la estufa de su casa-

-¿Qué le paso?- Alecto ya se olía que seguro su tía intento hacer experimentos raros.

-Para serte sincero no se, solo se que ahora su casa tiene una nueva ventana sin forma- Los gemelos intentaron imaginarlo, pero lo mas gracioso seguro seria la cara del Dios de la guerra a ver esa nueva entrada hecha por su esposa, quien podía ser la mas bella mujer del mundo, pero era una pésima cocinera –Bueno yo me retiro. Ah cierto- dijo Hefesto acercándose a la chica. Se sacó un cordón negro de alrededor de la garganta –Lo hice hace dos días, perdón por la tardanza pero no sabia que darte ¿Ayer fue tu cumpleaños no es así?- Hades agudizo el odio atento.

-¿Ah?- Alecto parpadeo varias veces su mirada cayó sobre el collar que le ofrecía. Una hermosa mariposa de oro puro con incrustaciones de zafiro, esmeralda, rubíes y amatista en sus alas. Dudó solo un momento, su mano se movió lentamente hacia la de él hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron. El calor recorrió su cuerpo, calentándola a pesar del frío que hacia por la época de invierno. En vez de dejarlo caer en su palma, Hefesto le pasó el cordón por el cuello, levantándole el pelo y dejando que cayera alrededor de sus hombros. El cordón estaba todavía caliente por la piel de él y la pequeña mariposa descansó en el valle entre sus pechos.

-Pensé que seria lo mejor, ya que al parecer te gustan mucho las mariposas ¿No?- La chica se sorprendió. ¿Como sabia eso? Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie solo Hipnos y Tanatos lo sabían –Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Alecto- murmuró mientras se inclinaba para darle un abrazo.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Suelta a mi hija! ¡Pervertido, Acosador!- Hades se incorporo muy molesto y camino rápidamente dispuesto a separarlos, los gemelos lo detuvieron tirándolo al piso y sentándose sobre el para que no interrumpiera la escena.

-Eto…gracias- Alecto inhaló su fragancia, salvaje, masculina e inesperadamente familiar. Sintió el tacto de sus labios sobre la mejilla. Dejó un rastro ardiente hacia la comisura de su boca, y su cuerpo respondió con un extraño hormigueo, una conciencia intensificada, incluso extendiéndose hacia él. Hades se puso como loco dándose un paron y empujando a los gemelos a diferentes direcciones. Para cuando estaba más que dispuesto a mandar a su sobrino al averno Hefesto salía del local despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Hasta mañana!- La chica le respondió neutral.

-¡Mata Ashita!- Cuando el Dios herrero se perdió de vista detrás de la puerta, Hades se lanzo para abrazar a su hija.

-¡Fue tu cumpleaños! Felicidades mi...- La chica se giro a los gemelos interrumpiendo al Dios haciendo que se estrellara contra una silla

–Ya es hora de abrir- Los gemelos hicieron ademán de seguir las ordenes de un general.

-¡HAI!- los chicos se pusieron rápidos para arreglar las mesas y abrir el local a los clientes. Alecto se dirigió a Hades, a quien le cayeron varias gotitas por la actitud tan fria y mandona de su hija -¿Qué piensa hacer Hades-sama? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, no tengo tiempo de hablar- Entro en el mostrador y acomodo algunos pastelitos a la vista.

-Voy a quedarme para ayudarles- Los tres se le quedaron viendo como bicho raro.

-Pero señor Hades- comenzó un gemelo.

-Ni siquiera sabe lo que es café- Finalizo el otro y Hades ondeo la mano restándole importancia.

-No importa, ustedes solo díganme que hacer y yo lo are- Los gemelos se miraron y Alecto dudo, pero al final decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Bueno, si quiere ayudar podría empezar moliendo el café, ahí esta el molino- Alecto señalo el aparato donde molían los granos de café, Hades sonrío satisfecho y se subió las mangas de la camisa miro el aparato. Se quedo varios minutos parado viendo el molinito tratando de descifrar como se usaba. Varias gotitas cayeron por su cabeza. Los gemelos rieron por lo bajo y Alecto se acerco.

-¿No sabe como utilizar un molino Hades-sama?- Hades le dirigió una mirada de ¿WF? Y la chica suspiro pesadamente –No creo que pueda sernos de mucha ayuda cuando no sabe para que sirven la mayoría de las cosas que hay aquí- Señalo la joven Diosa y Hades se quedo pensativo.

-Bueno, dado el caso que el mundo ahora es nuevo para mi, será mejor que me quede a vivir con ustedes para ponerme al día- Los gemelos dejaron de reírse y a la pobre de Alecto casi le da un paro.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Pero señor Hades- Intervino uno de los gemelos.

-¿No tiene trabajo en el inframundo?- Agrego el segundo.

-Si, pero puedo decirle a Radamanthys que se haga cargo un tiempo mientras yo me pongo al día con ustedes…además así podré mas pasar tiempo conociendo a mi hija- Puntualizo el Dios de los muertos con una gran sonrisa en la cara "Genial, es la oportunidad perfecta" Los gemelos miraron a la chica en busca de alguna respuesta, pero Alecto estaba completamente shokeada.

-…-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mi habitación?- La joven Diosa salio de su estado y se apresuro a contestar.

-No tengo mas habitaciones, mi casa es pequeña, solo tengo mi habitación y la habitación de invitados en la que duermen Hipnos y Tanatos- Hades se quedo pensativo y levanto el dedo índice sonriente.

-Puedo quedarme en el sofá- Los gemelos volvieron a mirar a Alecto, quien ya no tenia mas replicas y no podía negarse a la petición de su padre. La chica suspiro completamente resignada y derrotada.

-Esta bien, puede quedarse con nosotros, pero solo el tiempo suficiente para que se actualices, no mas ¿Esta bien?- El Dios de los muertos asintió completamente satisfecho por su victoria –Bien…ahora- La chica saco una tabla negra y extraña, la desdoblo y Hades se quedo completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué tiene tanto cuadritos con letras?- Alecto le dejo ver y presiono un botón, la parte superior interna brillo. El dios parpadeo y abrió mas los ojos sorprendido, como un niño que aprende algo mágico.

-Esto es una computadora portátil, te ayuda para ahorrar papel, guardar información, escuchar música, en fin muchas cosas útiles- Explico la chica apretando varios botones –Este botón te lleva directamente al explorador. Es como una biblioteca, cualquier cosa que busque la puede encontrar aquí- Presiono algunas teclas y se abrió una pagina con imágenes –Estos cuadritos con letras se utilizan para escribir la palabra que quiera-

-¿Como?-

-Así- Alecto tomo la mano del Dios y con un dedo presiono unas letras formando la palabra "CAFÉ" –Después presiona este botón grande con la flemita que dice enter- La chica señalo el botón he hizo que lo presionara y rápidamente la pantalla se lleno de letras he imágenes –Estas son todas la direcciones donde puede encontrar información acerca de la palabra que escribió- Hades observo completamente fascinado. Los gemelos le miraban divertidos.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Exclamo el Dios de los muertos viendo imágenes y leyendo extasiado.

-¡Omedeto Hades-sama!- Los gemelos se recargaron en los hombros de Hades observando las reacciones del Dios.

-¿Qué es eso que hablan tanto? ¿En que idioma hablan?- Se quejo Hades mirando a los gemelos.

-Es japonés- Respondió Tanatos.

-Es genial, tenemos muchos clientes que lo hablan aquí, también debería intentarlo Señor Hades- prosiguió Hipnos.

-Los gemelos han investigado mucho sobre el tema y les encanta así que lo adoptamos como una lengua básica para el café- Alecto acomodo algunas tazas nuevas en una mesa cercana.

-Entonces supongo que yo también tendré que aprender un poco- Murmuro el Dios sin perder de vista a su hija.

-Supone bien- Los gemelos se recargaron en su cabeza.

-¡Hey, ya párenle que no soy columna para que se anden apoyando! Por cierto… ¿Pondrían explicarme porque decidieron ser gemelos idénticos a estas alturas del partido?- Los chicos le miraron aburrido y se giraron para volver a sus labores sin responder. Hades se quedo perplejo "¿Y ahora? ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?"

-No les gusta que les pregunten sobre su repentino cambio- Respondió Alecto adivinando lo que su padre estaba pensando.

-Mm- El Dios continuo con su labor de actualización –Pues que delicados- Alecto encogió los hombros y sonrío levemente continuando con sus labores del día. Estaba segura que con su padre viviendo con ellos, recibirían visitas de los demás Dioses muy seguido.

Olimpo templo de Venus…

Ares miraba encolerizado a su compañera mientras ella muy certeramente le aventaba bolas de masa.

-Afrodita, te estoy dando una orden directa. ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- Afrodita amasó la siguiente bola apretada y se la lanzó a la cara.

-Tú y tus estúpidas órdenes directas- Se echó atrás el pelo rubio cubierto de harina y soltó un resoplido de desdén -Honestamente, Ares, no soy uno de tus hermanos o subordinados que hacen todo lo que les dices. Te burlaste de mí, serpiente. Solo porque hiciera explotar el horno eso no significa que no pueda cocinar -Tiró otro misil bien amasado, huyendo mientras lo hacía –Retíralo-

-No puedes cocinar, ¿y a quién le importa? Seguro que a mí no. El horno, sin embargo, abrió un agujero bastante grande en la casa y tengo que repararlo, así que vuelve aquí donde pueda vigilarte-

-Retíralo-

-Por todos nosotros mujer, incendiaste la casa. La cocina entera está negra. ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?-

-El horno no estaba funcionando bien así que intente probar que tan mal estaba- Ares esquivó otra bola de masa.

-Afrodita, si el horno no estaba funcionando bien se tenía que reparar no usar. Hay un agujero del tamaño de nuestra habitación en la pared y la cocina está negra de hollín. Fuera lo que fuese ese pegajoso brebaje púrpura que estabas haciendo, ahora está sobre el techo y las paredes será mejor que comiences a limpiarlo-

-De acuerdo- Ella levantó las manos con indignación en la cara -Eso no fue _del todo _culpa mía. El horno se cortocircuitó y abrió un agujero en la cazuela y envió bayas por todo el techo y las paredes. No tuve nada que ver con eso. Y si me lo preguntas a mí, probablemente tuvo algo que ver con el calentador del horno que se fundió también. Así que retíralo-

-Incluso si el horno se cortocircuitó, eso no quita el hecho de que no puedes cocinar. Nunca has sido capaz de cocinar. Ni siquiera cuando estabas casada con mi hermano y ambos lo sabemos perfectamente. Y si sigues adelante y te pierdo de vista, te voy a zurrar tu pequeño trasero-

Las cejas doradas de ella se unieron en un furioso ceño.

-Primero me acusas de volar la casa e incendiar la cocina. Después me dices que no puedo cocinar, que hasta el tarado de Hefesto lo sabe ¡Y ahora me amenaza! ¡No volveré a dirigirte la palabra! ¡Me iré muy lejos y viviré sola por el resto de mi vida! ¡No necesito de un hombre para vivir!-

Ares levantó la mirada al cielo para ver si un relámpago estaba a punto de golpear a su compañera. Cuando ninguno se aproximó, soltó el aliento y cambió de tema, temiendo que si continuaban y ella decía más embustes como ese último, tendrían relámpagos para toda una vida.

-¿Para qué era la salsa púrpura que está sobre las paredes?-

-Pastel de bayas. Hice como diez de ellos y han volado- Le miró suspicazmente - ¿No has estado trasteando con el horno ni le has dicho a nadie que lo hiciera, verdad?- Ares se atraganto "No, a nadie, ecepto a mi hermano"

-No me he acercado a esa cocina. Fue una idea ridícula. Te dije que si querías hacer esas estúpidas cosas, miraras la receta y las hicieras aparecer o simplemente le hubieras pedido ayuda a Eufiósine-

-La idea era _cocinar,_ listo, ya sabes, como un humano-

-Fue una idea estúpida, Afrodita, ambos sabemos que no tienes talento para la cocina- dijo él con persistente paciencia -Ahora ven aquí en este mismo momento- Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco desesperado. Su compañera parecía la única capaz de hacerle sentir así. Había veces, como ahora, en que enfrentaría a una horda de titanes en vez de a su esposa. Estaba entre lágrimas y risas y eso nunca era buena cosa. Tenía un buen sistema de alarma y éste le estaba chillando ahora mismo. Intentó inyectar gentileza en su voz –Vamos adentro y dejemos que las Carites limpien el desorden-

-Esto es horrible, soy la peor esposa del mundo, ni siquiera puedo cocinar un puñetero pastel de bayas- Gesticuló con las manos y sus ojos se aguaron -¿Y crees que Zeus y Julián van a guardar silencio sobre este enorme desastre? ¡Nunca dejaré de oír hablar de ello, será el chiste durante las próximas décadas, ya he tenido suficiente con las burlas de Momo cuando todavía vivía en el olimpo y ahora tendré que soportar las burlas de esos dos!- Ares maldijo por lo bajo. Iba a tener que intentar algo diferente, inesperado, para tomarla completamente por sorpresa si iba a hacerla cambiar de humor. Rompió a correr hacia ella. Los ojos de Afrodita se abrieron con sorpresa cuando él intento alcanzarla, a la carrera se alejo de el corriendo a lo largo del Jardín dispuesta a salir del templo escondiéndose entre las columnas.

-¡Afrodita! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- llamó bruscamente, su mirada plateada se movió inspeccionando la zona alrededor. La necesidad de mantener cerca a su compañera y se fuera sin decir nada le taladraba la cabeza. Su estúpido intento de jugar le había salido por la culata. El humor de ella era mercurial últimamente, pasando de un extremo a otro del espectro.

Sus ojos percibieron una sombra entre dos columnas, con rapidez se oculto para tomarla por sorpresa entre sus brazos. Afrodita forcejeo maldiciendo a su esposo. Ares frunció el ceño. Podría haber jurado que, a pesar de que su mujer mostraba temperamento, profundamente en su interior ella estaba llorando. Trato de hablar con ella en su mente.

"_Afrodita. Cuéntame. Seguramente esos pasteles no eran tan importantes. Cuéntame que te tiene tan molesta" _Frotó su piel contra la suya mientras la arrastraba con el sentándose en el pasto, sujetándola en su regazo. "_Tú eres mi vida. Sabes que no soporto verte molesta. Esto no puede ir más allá de mi capacidad para arreglarlo"_ Afrodita le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos esbeltos.

-No sé, Ares. No sé que va mal, pero quiero llorar todo el tiempo- Él sintió un pequeño estremecimiento bajar por su espina dorsal y la abrazó más. Sus dedos se cerraron entre el pelo dorado.

- ¿Desde cuando pasa esto y por qué yo no lo he sabido?-

-Porque es una estupidez y tu odia las estupideces. Nada va mal- Se frotó la cara contra el pecho de él como un felino –Han pasado tantas cosas los últimos años y con esto del arreglo de paz, no se… quizás solo esté nerviosa- Él le tocó la cara y encontró lágrimas. El corazón se le estrujó en el pecho. El dios de la guerra tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar.

-Voy a echarte un vistazo, Afrodita. Quizás estés enferma y tengamos que ir a ver a Apolo- Ella giró la cara en su cuello.

-Quizás si, no me siento muy bien- Él frunció el ceño y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado con esto de ser la esposa perfecta, para mi eres mas que perfecta así como eres, tu sabes que yo me enamore de ti por ser lo que tu eras…aunque tenga que soportarme a los demás tipos viéndote como un pedazo de carne-

-Tu sabes que deje eso en el pasado, quiero serte completamente fiel y no me interesa ningún otro hombre que no seas tu- admitió ella -Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo. Cansada y descolocada por todos los acontecimientos, supongo-

-No deberías haber intentado ocultarme esto-

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí, _como estás haciendo ahora_. Todo este tiempo has estado mirando alrededor, buscando en la tierra, en los cielos, en los árboles, como si esperaras problemas. Ya tienes suficiente solo ocupándote de la seguridad en el olimpo y para con tus súbditos-

-Cualquier cosa que te preocupe es siempre y por siempre mi primera prioridad, Afrodita- Le apartó brillantes mechones rubios de la cara -Sé que ajustarte a esta nueva forma de vida ha sido duro para ti, mas por el hecho de que tienes que estar cerca de mi todo el tiempo y dejar de ver a otro chicos- Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Fue mi elección, Ares. Quería estar contigo. Te_ elegí _a ti y a tu forma de vida por mí misma. Tú habrías elegido otra cosa para mí... para nosotros -Ondeó la mano para abarcar todo el olimpo y los templos que quedaban ocultos a ojos curiosos de los humanos. Él Dios le pasó la yema del pulgar adelante y atrás por la mejilla.

-Con mayor razón me haces el hombre mas feliz…aunque no lo parezca a simple vista-

-Yo…-Su labio inferior tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Lo se…- Él inclinó la cabeza para capturar su boca.

-No llores, Mujer. Preferiría sentir el calor de tu genio. Tus lágrimas me rompen el corazón- Afrodita intentó una suave risa en medio de su beso.

-Las lágrimas son normales-

-No en ti. Es más probable que me tires una bola de masa muy dura y me lances insultos o cualquier objeto en que tengas a la mano a que llores- La besó de nuevo, y Afrodita pudo saborear su desesperada necesidad de consolarla. La avergonzaba no poder dejar de desear llorar... y eso no era propio de ella. Quería acurrucarse en un agujero y echar tierra sobre su cabeza. Quería aferrarse a su esposo, otro rasgo muy impropio de ella. Él simplemente la abrazó, meciéndola gentilmente como si fuera una niña, le tocó una lágrima vagabunda con la punta del dedo y se la llevó a la boca. Afrodita encontró el gesto curiosamente sexy. Su estómago dio un curioso vuelco... una sensación a la que se estaba acostumbrando. Secretamente encontraba a Ares el hombre más sexy y más atractivo del mundo, pero no iba a dejar que lo supiera... no con sus modales mandones.

-Quiero examinarte, mujer. No porque crea que algo va mal, solo para que ninguno de los dos se preocupe- Una lenta sonrisa sustituyó a las lágrimas.

-Quieres decir que _tú_ estás preocupado. Adelante entonces. No me gusta que te preocupes por culpa mía- Era el ser más protector con el que nunca en su vida se había cruzado. Ares a penas soportaba que se apartara de su vista. Si tuviese algún tipo de extraña enfermedad, nunca tendría un momento sin Ares a su lado. Incluso cuando la banda tocaba y él estaba trabajando en la seguridad, mantenía a Afrodita a su lado. Si necesitaba aliviar su mente examinándola, por ella estaba bien.

Ares poso una mano en el pecho de su esposa y se tomó su tiempo, comprobando su sangre, su corazón y pulmones, moviéndose más abajo... Por primera vez en su vida perdió la concentración y se encontró de vuelta en la realidad, rompiendo a sudar, con el corazón palpitando. La miró, con pánico en los ojos.

-¿Qué es?¿Qué va mal?- El corazón le atronaba en los oídos. Ella parecía tan ansiosa, sus ojos estaban enormes, pero había en ellos tanta confianza que eso le tranquilizó como nada más podía hacerlo.

-Nada va mal. De hecho todo está bien- Robó otro aliento profundo y tranquilizador, aferrando sus muñecas, sujetándola firmemente contra su pecho. "_¿Qué sabes de bebés?" _pregunto en su mente incapaz de pronunciar palabras.

-¿Bebés?- Afrodita se retiró, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa inflexible -Absolutamente nada y así se va a seguir. Ares, no tuve exactamente padres que me enseñaran qué hacer, así que si sientes un anhelo repentino de tener hijos vas a tener que pensar en encontrar otra compañera. Por supuesto, entonces empezaría inmediatamente a arrancarte partes del cuerpo, pero qué demonios. No lo necesitarías todo para otra mujer, ¿verdad?- La Diosa junto las cejas ceñuda y apunto de sentarle un golpe a su esposo.

-Se supone que las mujeres siempre saben cuando pueden quedarse embarazadas- Las cejas de ella se alzaron.

-¿Cómo?- Él se encogió de hombros, con aspecto confuso.

-No sé. Supongo que lo comprueban. Debería haber sido consciente de tu ciclo reproductor-

-¿Ciclo reproductor?- Había horror en su tono -Yo no tengo un ciclo reproductor. Eso es simplemente asqueroso se supone que tenemos un control de natalidad y mas con lo activos que somos, es mas yo soy de las pocas mujeres que al parecer son infértiles…-

-Pero no siempre puede ser así, recuerda que los años repercuten en nosotros, ve a Perséfone- Afrodita se escandalizo.

-Bueno, pues empieza a prestar atención. Si puedes controlar muchas cosas, ser inmortal y organizar toda una guerra puedes evitar que tengamos bebés. Yo soy Diosa de la belleza y me gusta verme bella siempre, de eso me encargo y nada mas. Cada vez que alguna de las chicas viene con su bebé, yo salgo por la puerta trasera, o no lo has notado- Ares se las arregló para tomar otro largo aliento de aire frío. Reafirmó su apretón sobre su esposa.

-He vivido durante siglos, y en todo ese tiempo, nunca he pensado ni una sola vez en nacimientos o bebés eso se lo dejo a los demás Dioses. Una vez que nos juntamos, en todo en lo que podía pensar era en el milagro que eras para mí, no en comprobar ciclos- Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tampoco pensé en ello, supongo que ahora seremos cuidadosos en ese aspecto-

-Ya es un poco tarde para tener cuidado- Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Afrodita se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar a sus platinados ojos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Estás embarazada- anunció secamente el Dios. Ella le empujó con fuerza, saliendo de su regazo para alejarse tambaleándose, luchando por ponerse en pie, con las manos en las caderas, mirándole furiosa.

-De acuerdo ¡Esto no tiene gracia! ¡Nada de bebés Ares! Y no estoy de humor para que bromees sobre eso- Le señaló con un dedo tembloroso -Nunca, ni una sola vez, dijiste que quisieras hijos-

-Afrodita, nunca, ni ahora que parece que los bebes son la sensación, se me ocurriría bromear sobre algo tan importante. Llevas a nuestro hijo, lo vi en tu cuerpo acurrucado a salvo y sano, creciendo día a día ¡Debería haber sido consciente instantáneamente, pero he estado más preocupado por nuestra seguridad, la seguridad del olimpo y no consideré que algo semejante pudiera ocurrir!- La Diosa retrocedió, pareciendo aterrada.

-No puedo tener un bebé, Ares ¡De veras! No puedo ser madre ¡Soy un desastre! ¡Ni siquiera puedo cocinar un Pay de bayas!- Sacudió la cabeza -Estás equivocado ¡Tienes que estar equivocado! eso es todo- Ares se extendió en el pasto evaluándola con una ceja arqueada.

-Muy raramente cometo errores mujer, omitiendo claramente el error que cometí con Athena, pero ciertamente no de esta magnitud. Me sorprende no haber notado nunca el latido del corazón, es muy fuerte, obviamente tengo que estar más vigilante en lo que a ti concierne-

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Ares! Se supone que yo no debería estar embarazada ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con un bebe? Esto no esta pasando- Afrodita se sostuvo la cabeza mareada.

-Mujer- Su voz era baja, una tranquilizadora caricia aterciopelada -Por supuesto que estás embarazada. Eso lo explica todo-

-¿Todo?-

-Tu humor cambiante, las lágrimas, el temperamento. He oído que es fácil que ocurran accidentes como el de la cocina-

-Oh, si, ¿verdad?- Apretó los dientes -Va a haber otro accidente aquí mismo, Bruto insensible. Yo _no_ tengo cambios de humor. En cuanto al temperamento, eres imposiblemente mandón y eso hace de lo más fácil que una persona pierda el juicio-

-Compruébalo tú misma. Además ambos sabemos que tu sueles ser Vanidosa, malhumorada y susceptible, pero últimamente lo estas mas de normal- La Diosa le propino semejante patada en la espinilla. Su tono tranquilo y firme la hizo rechinar los dientes. Solo por una vez le gustaría que estuviera equivocado... y este era el momento perfecto para ello. _Necesitaba_ que estuviera equivocado. Seguramente lo sabía si fuera a tener un bebé, ¿no? Y él lo habría sabido. Afrodita tomó un profundo aliento y cerro los ojos concentrando su energía en la mano sobre su vientre. Allí estaba. Un diminuto corazón latiendo, poco más que eso, pero definitivamente una nueva vida. La Diosa de la belleza y el amor abrió los ojos con total asombro y temor reverencial. Esta diminuta criatura vivía dentro de ella. Una parte de ella... parte de Ares.

-¿Cómo no lo supe?- Era apenas consciente de que su esposo se había incorporado, estaba a su lado, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor y sujetándola.

-Debería haberlo sabido- dijo él gentilmente -Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de tu salud siempre. Estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándome por los problemas familiares y las guerras, no se me ocurrió pensar en embarazos, pero debería haberlo hecho- Se apoyó en él, murmurando en voz alta, más para sí misma que para él.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? No tengo ni idea de cómo cuidar de un bebé- Le miró, temiendo ser feliz, temiendo el amor y la alegría que ya estaban creciendo -Me conoces, Ares. Aparte de a ti, nunca me he sentido apegada a nadie-

-Eso no es completamente cierto. Estas apegada a los otros miembros de nuestra familia-

-No es lo mismo que tener un hijo. Podría dejarlo caer. Y no tengo ni idea de como ser una madre, y menos una madre de un niño que seguro será igual de arrogante que tu. Esto es tan escalofriante. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Aferró su mano, sintiéndose desesperada.

-Supongo que tener un bebé- Dejó un rastro de besos ligeros como plumas por su cara hasta la comisura de su boca -Podemos hacer cualquier cosa juntos, mujer. Hasta que el bebé esté aquí, podemos hacernos a la idea-

-¿No estás asustado? ¿Ni un poquito?-

-Lo haremos bien- Pocas cosas le aterraban. La posibilidad de perder a su esposa era la única cosa que podía pensar así de improviso que lo conseguiría.. Estaba tan viva... su humor mercurial, su risa con frecuencia contagiosa. No había existencia sin ella y no la perdería, ni por un enemigo, ni por accidentes y ni nada por el estilo. Ella estaba temblando.

-Ni siquiera estás molesto- acusó ella -Tú eres el hombre. El hombre siempre se molesta cuando la mujer se queda embarazada, es prácticamente una tradición- La cara de él siempre parecía esculpida en piedra, una cara rudamente sensual sin expresión y con ojos que eran fríos y duros y contenían la promesa de muerte... hasta que la miraban. Afrodita adoraba la lenta sonrisa que ocasionalmente curvaba su boca e iluminaba sus ojos. Especialmente adoraba la forma en que se le veía ahora... con amor caldeando el frío y bañándola de calidez. Sus pulmones encontraron el ritmo de los de él. Su corazón latió en perfecta armonía con el de él.

-¿De verdad no tienes miedo?- Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto será algo bueno. Nuestro hijo crecerá con la sabiduría de todos los dioses y es seguro que igual de apuesto que yo-

-Y dices que yo soy la vanidosa…No le digas a nadie que tengo tanto miedo, tiene que haber libros sobre maternidad, simplemente me sentaré y leeré o pediré ayuda a tu madre que esta muy acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres- Él se llevó sus manos a la boca y presionó besos a lo largo de sus nudillos.

-Estás temblando. Deberíamos volver al templo-

-¿Quieres decir antes de que alguien note el enorme agujero en la pared?- Se las arregló para formar una sonrisa. Se apartó de él y salió corriendo confiada, caminando de vuelta en dirección a la casa, con los hombros rectos, la cabeza en alto, decidida a compensar todos sus defectos. Si Ares podía manejar lo de tener un bebé, entonces ella también. Por supuesto, no iba a tocarlo hasta que tuviera al menos tres años de edad. Se mordisqueó nerviosamente el labio inferior y volvió la mirada hacia su esposo. Estaba de pie allí sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás leyendo mis pensamientos de nuevo? Te dije que no lo hicieras nunca. Ya es bastante malo tener que seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos. Y es absolutamente justo que manejes tú al bebé hasta que tenga tres años, y después yo me ocuparé-

-¿De veras?- Le cogió la parte de atrás del vestido y tiró para darle la vuelta –El templo está en dirección opuesta. Ese camino conduce a los límites del olimpo-

-Ya lo sabía. Solo me estaba asegurando de que estabas al tanto de las cosas- Le sonrió abiertamente. Él le tomó la mano y la condujo en la dirección correcta.

-He notado que has dicho "él". ¿Crees que tendremos un niño?-

-Si vamos a seguir con esto Ares, _tiene_ que ser un chico. Definitivamente no sabría que hacer con una chica. Y la pobrecita sería una prisionera. Nunca la dejarías apartarse de tu vista y asustarías a cualquier Dios que se acercara a ella- Él gruñó bajo en la garganta, y la Diosa estalló en carcajadas -¿Ves? Solo la idea te irrita-

-Yo nunca me irrito. Es una completa pérdida de energía- Afrodita se colocó delante de él, deteniéndose tan bruscamente que su cuerpo chocó con el de ella. Un brazo esbelto le rodeó el cuello y se inclinó para presionar sus suaves pechos contra el pecho de él, y alzó la boca. Su pelo largo se derramó sobre el brazo de él cuando instantáneamente respondió, cerrando los dedos alrededor de su nuca para sujetarla, profundizando el beso hasta que pensó que podrían derretir toda la nieve alrededor. Se apartó, con los ojos chispeando hacia él.

-Te irritas- El corazón de Ares le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, una sensación que solo ella parecía provocar.

-Alrededor de ti quizás- Esta vez ella le esperó, tomando su mano de nuevo para que pudieran volver.

-Alguien se acerca- anunció Ares cuando llegaban al la entrada del templo. Inhaló profundamente –Es mi hermano- Afrodita dejó caer hacia atrás un pie, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante lo que consideraba una segura burla por parte de su ex esposo. Deslizó la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Ares. "¿Le pediste que viniera?"El gruñido de advertencia del Dios se fundió con suave risa. Volvió la mirada hacia ella._"¿__**NO**__ esperas que arregle yo solo tu desastre culinario verdad?" _Se giró para saludar al Dios herrero, que parecía estar inspeccionando la pared dañada.

-Hefesto, que bueno que llegas ¿Como ves, se puede arreglar?- El Dios arqueó una ceja negra.

-¿Debería preguntar qué ha pasado específicamente?-

-Mejor no- aconsejó Ares -Algunas cosas es mejor que queden como misterios. Dame un minuto y podremos entrar, dejando la interperie, para la visita-

-El agujero parece más grande de lo que recordaba- La Diosa se asomó alrededor de su esposo para fruncir el ceño hacia la ruina ennegrecida de la cocina -Creo que alguien ha estado aquí aumentando los destrozos. No tenía este aspecto cuando lo dejamos- Lanzó una sonrisa tentativa a su ex –Hola Hefesto, que agradable verte- Hefesto se giró para evitar que la pareja viera la risa en sus ojos. La idea de Afrodita se estaba volviendo más divertida de lo que había esperado.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo- dijo el Dios herrero cortésmente, sin comprometerse a nada. Con las manos en las caderas, miró fijamente el agujero abierto en la pared de una de las moradas del olimpo -Siempre me pregunte como se vería un templo con una ventana tan grande y…original- Afrodita lo miro con reproche y Ares se atraganto, para no soltarse a reír.

-Creo que tienes razón y es muy fácil de hacer ¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente?- Ondeó las manos y los costados de la casa cambiaron a una serie de curvas. Hefesto estudió la estructura y asintió.

-Algo así. Más en esta línea- Aumentó las curvas, haciéndolas más serpentinas, haciendo que la casa pareciera una serpiente gigante -¿Qué te parece?- Afrodita sacudió la cabeza mientras los dos hombres remodelaban la cocina, a ella le parecía más una competición que una reparación. Suspiró y se frotó la mano sobre el estómago. La idea de tener un hijo nunca se le había ocurrido. Después de haber pasado tantos años, simplemente no dedicó ni un pensamiento al control de natalidad. Había sido un error estúpido, y uno que no podía retirar.

Ares parecía conforme con la idea, quizás incluso complacido, pero a él nunca nada le sorprendía. Era un hombre peligroso y letal, absolutamente confiado en sus habilidades, y la confianza era nacida de la experiencia. Ella había estado huyendo la mayor parte de su vida. No tenía familia y no sabía nada de niños. _"Lo haremos bien_" Ares rozó su mente con las palabras como dedos acariciantes, su voz fue tan suave y cálida que le sintió dentro de ella. "_No si sigues cambiando la casa. Me está mareando, por no mencionar que es feo. Deja de competir y entra ¡Por Zeus!"_ El Dios de la guerra se aclaró la garganta.

-A tu cuñada le gustaría entrar. Esta forma en particular es aborrecible, pero podemos trabajar en ella para afinar detalles- Hefesto rompió a reír. Ares tomó la mano de su mujer, su pulgar dejó una sutil caricia sobre la muñeca interna mientras entraban en la casa.

-Puedo imaginar que Afrodita todavía intenta mejorar sus aptitudes culinarias, será mejor que la detengas o será el tema a tratar las próximas décadas- Ares se quedo serio y Afrodita por poco le perfora la cabeza con una mirada. "_¿Como si todos no lo hicieran ya? Genial, te está dando más munición para que te pongas mandón con migo"_ Ares la ignoró, pero decidió guardar silencio del tema.

-La niña... Alecto. ¿Cómo esta? He oído que Hades fue a verla-

-Pues has oído bien, recién vengo de con ella y Hades estaba ahí…por poco me cae a patadas-

-Seguro Hades se muestra protector con ella-

-Si, lo es... como cualquier padre lo es con su hija- Ares asintió.

-Es comprensible, menos mal que nosotros tendremos un varón- Señalo el Dios con una sonrisa socarrona y fría en el rostro, Hefesto se quedo completamente en shock y Afrodita jadeó completamente pálida.

-¡Ares!-Le enmarcó la cara con las manos, obligándole a encontrar su mirada furiosa -¿Por qué se lo dijiste? Todavía no era el momento-

-¡Por Zeus! ¿Me Están Tomando El Pelo?—La pareja lo miro serio – ¡Uff! Esto si que será la noticia Hera estará completamente radiante de felicidad ¡Felicidades!- El Dios le palmeo un hombro a su hermano con mas fuerza de la necesaria, Ares le devolvió el gesto con un codazo -¿Se lo has dicho a mamá? ¿Alguien lo sabe?- Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

-Acabamos de enterarnos y será mejor que no le digas a nadie, ya lo diremos en su momento-

-¡Genial! Me siento honrado de ser el primero en enterarme, por supuesto estoy a tu disposición- Los tres se acomodaron en la sala de la entrada una carite les llevo panecillos y chocolate caliente –Por cierto ¿Ya saben de la fiesta que están organizando Athena y Anfítrite?- Ares alzo una ceja desconcertado sin cambiar su rostro severo.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Se puede saber que están celebrando?-

-Las fiestas navideñas, ya sabes que ambas son reencarnaciones en cuerpo humanos, casi toda su vida la han vivido entre los humanos-

-Nosotros no celebramos esas tonterías- Ares ondeo la mano con fastidio.

-Pues a mi me parece una buena idea, sobre todo para aplacar un poco los ánimos- Insistió Afrodita interesada en el tema.

-Si de hecho esos son los motivos principales-

-¿Qué dices Ares? Tenemos que estar ahí- El Dios cerro los ojos fingiendo molestia.

-Me da igual- Afrodita sonrío satisfecha.

-Genial, podría cooperar con el postre, mis pasteles de bayas aun están ansiosos por ser cocinados-.

-¿Pasteles?- Hefesto pregunto curioso.

-Las cosas púrpuras pegajosas que estaban por toda las paredes de la cocina- Explico El dios de la guerra.

-¿No crees que seria mejor comprarlos o pedirle a las carites que los cocinen?-

-¿Tu también? ¡Les voy a demostrar que yo puedo y soy muy capas de cocinar un condenado pastel!- Afrodita se alejo a pisotones gritando maldiciones.

-Te agradecería no alimentar la ira de la mujer, tu no tendrás que aguantar los siguientes 9 meses al lado de ella- Ares simplemente se quedo serio reprimiendo a su hermano y Hefesto rió a carcajadas.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capi y Gracias por la espera!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

Notas:

Las carites son las tres Diosas que siempre acompañan a afrodita y son Diosas del encanto, belleza, naturaleza, creatividad humana y la fertilidad.

Son: Aglaya, Eufrósine y Talía.

Yare, Yare: Bueno, bueno.

Kudasai nee: Buena suerte.

Mata Ashita: Hasta mañana.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _Masami Kurumada_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, pero si no entienden algunas cosas, las irán entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, así que no coman ansias.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 6

**=Sorpresas y mas sorpresas**

Grecia, Athenas….

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que el Dios del inframundo, había dejado su cómodo hogar en el castillo Heinstein, para vivir con su hija durmiendo todas las noches en un sofá-cama. Para entonces ya se había esparcido la noticia de la gran fiesta navideña que estaban organizando Anfítrite y Athena, a la cual se había sumado recientemente Artemisa. Ya solo faltaba un día para la dichosa fiesta y las diosas estaban ajetreadas con todos los preparativos; menos Afrodita quien ya comenzaba a sentir los achaques del embarazo poniendo al pobre de Ares mas huraño que de costumbre; cosa que a vario Dioses los tenia desconcertados, a excepción de Hefesto y Apolo; el primero por la relación cercana que tenia con ambos Dioses y el segundo porque era quien llevaba el embarazo de Afrodita como Dios medico que era.

Para este entonces Hades parecía llevar la relación con Alecto mejor que antes; en cuanto a los gemelos se divertían a expensas del Dios haciéndole bromas pesadas, quien ni tardo ni perezoso no perdía oportunidad de regresárselas. Hagamos un repaso de los hechos ocurridos en la semana.

Día uno después de que Hades se mudara….

Eran las 6:00 am de la mañana, Alecto salio de su habitación para despertar a los tres hombres que vivían en casa y bajó para hacerles el desayuno. Hades se quedo sentado en el sofá viendo su reflejo en la pantalla del televisor.

-Pero que aspecto- Lentamente giró su rostro en diferentes ángulos. Se había pasado toda la noche frente a la computadora fascinado por todas las cosas que estaba aprendiendo, el mundo estaba completamente cambiado a como el lo conocía. Estaba tan entrado en la maquina que no se dio cuenta que ya eran las 3:00 am cuando por fin su cuerpo sintió el cansancio y se quedo dormido en el sofá –Necesito un baño frío- se levanto con pesadez y caminó hacia el único baño con regadera que había en la casa; en ese mismo momento los gemelos abrían la puerta de su habitación.

-Ohayo Hades-sama- El Dios apenas si les dirigió la mirada y continuo su camino, parecía zombie el pobre.

-Si, si yo también-

-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?- Tanatos se recargo en su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –No puede entrar al baño antes que nosotros, así son las reglas aquí: Primero Alecto, después nosotros y al final usted- Hades salio de su zombilismo y los observo ceñudo.

-A mi nadie me dijo nada de ninguna estúpida regla, eso que dices son arcaísmos de los tiempos de Enrique tercero: así que voy a bañarme y punto- Hades decidió ignorarlos y tomar su baño, pero los gemelos estaban mas que dispuestos a seguir molestando.

-Bien como usted quiera- El Dios abrió la puerta huraño y la cerro de un portazo, los gemelos sonrieron macabramente y bajaron como bala hasta la cocina –¡Ohayo Alecto!-

-Ohayo chicos… ¿Dónde esta Hades-sama?- La joven se asomo buscando a su papá. A los gemelos les brillaron los ojos. Tanatos entro al baño del restaurante donde solo había un retrete y un lavamanos.

-Esta a punto de bajar- Respondió Hipnos y Tanatos bajo la palanca del retrete, pasados unos segundos el grito de Hades se hizo escuchar por toda la casa.

-¡ARGH! ¡Esta Caliente! ¡Quema, quema!- Los gemelos se doblaron de la risa y a la chica le bajo una gota por la cabeza.

-Muchachos eso no estuvo bien, que tal si…- Alecto se interrumpió cuando su papa bajo a pisotones las escaleras hasta la cocina con unos pantalones de pants, una playera de resaque y el cabello alborotado, por no decir de su rostro contraído de coraje.

-Esta me la van a pagar, van a ver, van a ver…pero no se me olvida- El Dios tomo asiento en el desayunador y Alecto sirvió pan francés con un poco de café para que todos se despertaran completamente –Alecto esto se ve delicioso-

-¡Hai! ¡Itada Kimasu!- Exclamaron los gemelos y rápido comenzaron a devorar su desayuno, Alecto sonrío levemente.

-Espero que esto le guste Hades-sama- El Dios probo un poco y le sonrío abiertamente.

-Esta muy bueno, gracias hija-

-De nada-

-Por cierto, no me habías dicho nada de las reglas- Los gemelos se quedaron de piedra y Alecto elevo una ceja curiosa.

-¿Regla? ¿De que habla?- Hades vio de reojo a los gemelos.

-Sieee, esa regla de que tenemos que bañarnos a como vamos llegando: tu primero, ellos después y al ultimo yo- Alecto abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, después de unos segundos entrecerró los ojos y los gemelos sonrieron inocentones. La chica suspiro con paciencia.

-No existe tal regla Hade-sama, no se preocupe- La chica sonrío de lado y Hades juro venganza.

**Día dos….**

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, terminaron de cerrar el local y los cuatro se fueron directitos a la cama.

-¡Konban wa!- Exclamaron los cuatro a la vez, dos puertas se cerraron y Hades se acomodo en el sofá cama aguantando la risa.

Hipnos y Tanatos se desvistieron y quedaron solo en boxer, ambos se metieron en la cama horriblemente cansados, ese día habían tenido muchos clientes, como casi todos los sábados que acababan molidos. Poco a poco se empezaron a quedar dormidos, cuando de pronto Hipnos sintió cosquillas en los pies, se sacudió un poco, pero después de un rato volvió a sentirlas y ahora las sentía en sus piernas también.

-Tanatos ya ponte en paz déjame dormir-

-Eso mismo digo yo, deja de jugar, estoy muy cansado- Los gemelos se miraron confundidos y de inmediato se destaparon escandalizados. Para su horror la cama estaba llena de pequeñas hormiguitas rojas que se estaban extendiendo rápidamente y estas no era cualquier tipo de hormigas, eran…

-¡Asquiles!- Brincaron de la cama sacudiéndose, uno le pegaba al otro con las almohadas y así sucesivamente. Afuera Hades escuchaba el escándalo en el cuarto de los gemelos y se moría de risa mordiendo la almohada. En su cuarto Alecto escucho el mismo escándalo y decidió ponerse unos tapones en los oídos, mañana tendría que llamar al control de plagas para que fumigaran la casa.

**Día tres…**

-¡Buenos días!-Hades entro a la cocina radiante de felicidad, Alecto le sirvió el desayuno.

-Ohayo Hades-sama que bueno que hoy se levanto con muchas energías, parece que los gemelos anoche no la pasaron muy bien- Hades le dirigió una mirada de lo más inocentón.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué paso?- Alecto sirvió su plato también y tomo asiento al lado de su papá.

-Pues parece que tenemos plaga de hormigas, pero no se preocupe ya llame al control de plagas, no tardan en llegar…los chicos no están en condiciones de trabajar hoy, están llenos de ronchitas, pobrecitos. Tendremos que hacer el trabajo nosotros solos, menos mal que los domingos casi no tenemos gente- La chica tomo un bocado y sonrío al Dios con ánimos. Hades volvió a celebrar su segunda victoria mental. Le dio un trago a su jugo favorito sin saber que los gemelos ya habían tomado la delantera. El Dios de los muertos estaba completamente radiante mientras preparaba una orden de pan con especias. De repente un sonido extraño sonó extendiéndose hasta sus oídos, se quedo en silencio por unos segundo y para su horror descubrió que el sonido provenía de su estomago.

-¿Pero que dem…?- Otro extraño sonido junto con un dolor extraño. Por alguna extraña razón tenia muchas ganas de ir al baño…urgentemente.

-Hades-sama necesito dos ordenes de pan con especias y otra orden de donas glaseadas- Alecto observo al Dios que estaba completamente pálido y con las manos engarruñadas – ¿Hades-sama? ¿Se tiene bien?- Y entonces lo escucho, escucho el típico sonido de un estomago a punto de ser evacuado. Hades voló como flecha al baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ese día el pobre Hades termino completamente famélico.

**Día cuatro…**

Hades abrió los ojos una vez y los volvió a cerrar, repitió el procedimiento varias veces hasta que decidió levantarse. Estaba completamente molido, por alguna extraña razón el día anterior algo le había caído mal a su estomago, se paso medio día sentado en el retrete y con solo el y Alecto atendiendo el café había sido toda una odisea. Pero no se arrepentía de su pequeña venganza, además el había compartido todo un día con su hija, bueno casi todo un día, la otra parte con el retrete. A pesar de eso la relación iba mejorando, porque ya no lo llamaba de _Usted_.

Con pesadez se levanto del sofá y entro al baño dispuesto a tomar su ducha matutina. Se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un chaleco negro y su moñito, era el uniforme que utilizaban los cuatro para el trabajo, incluso Alecto lo utilizaba, pero en vez de pantalón ella usaba una falda larga y extensa.

-Buenos días- saludo bajando las escaleras mientras trataba de acomodar el moño de su uniforme, como odiaba tener que llevar ese cordón alrededor de su cuello.

-Ohayo Hades-sama ¿Como amaneciste?- Alecto se acerco ayudando a su papá con el moño, que al final decidieron que mejor no lo usara. Los gemelos le saludaron, en sus brazos aun tenían algunas marcas de las ronchitas causadas por los asquiles. Hades rió mentalmente. Alecto siguió preparando el desayuno mientras los gemelos y Hades comentaban sobre el día anterior. Lo que Hades no sabia era que los gemelos estaban enterados que el había sido el culpable de la plaga que los había atacado toda la noche y por supuesto no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, siendo ellos los culpables de su purga estomacal.

. ¿Que tal la paso ayer Hades-sama?- Hipnos se metió un trozo de hot cakes a la boca.

-Supimos que usted es el causante de los rasguños que hay en la pared del baño- El Dios de los muertos decidió ignorarlos.

-Ya basta muchachos. Ya llame a alguien para que arregle eso, los clientes se asustaran si ven las paredes así- Alecto sirvió su plato y un poco de jugo. Hades simplemente se limito a comer su desayuno en silencio. Los gemelos se felicitaron mentalmente "Bien Gemelos:2 Hades-sama:1"

Terminaron de desayunar y prepararon todo para abrir, algunos clientes fueron llegando de poco a poco. Los gemelos atendían las mesas, Alecto se encargaba de la caja y ayudaba a su padre en la cocina. Para ella había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que su padre tenia talentos en la cocina, pero el prefería hacerse el desentendido porque alegaba que eso era trabajo de mujeres y no quería verse afeminado.

Paso la mañana y rápido llego la tarde, estaban a punto de cerrar por falta de clientes cuando entraron tres personas al lugar conocidas para Alecto y los gemelos.

-¡Buon pomeriggio bela ragazza!- Saludo Mascara de la muerte con cara de mata pasiones. Afrodita entro detrás de el rodando los ojos de fastidio. "_Otra ves haciéndose el interesante. Siempre lo mismo con este hombre_"

-Konnichiwa Mascara-san, ya hace rato que no venían a visitarnos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Alecto termino de ordenar unos cubiertos y saludo a los recién llegados.

-Venimos de mensajeros- Afrodita con cara aburrida tomo asiento en una silla de la barra y apoyo su barbilla en la mano. Hades quien había preferido quedarse en la cocina como espectador, observando de lejos por el vitral de la puerta. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo pero detrás del Dios de los muertos, dejando así tres cabezas curiosas mirando por el vitral de la puerta.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-

-Son los caballeros de Athena- Respondió Tanatos.

-Suelen venir seguido solos o en grupo- Le siguió Hipnos.

-¿Y ese que?- Señalo al caballero de la doceava casa – ¿Es homosexual? ¿O es mujer?-

-Es metro sexual, al parecer su belleza es natural, dicen que fue bendecido al nacer por la misma Afrodita…auque creo que le paso un poco de su vanidad- Agrego Hipnos viendo como el caballero miraba su reflejo en uno de los vidrios de la vitrina y se acomodaba un mechón celeste que estaba fuera de lugar. A los tres les resbalo una gota grande al comparar la similitud entre la Diosa de la belleza y este caballero. La atención de todos recayó en otra persona que termino de entrar al local cerrando la puerta detrás de si y sacudiendo sus ropas muy llamativas y de colores chillantes.

-¡Ay pero que horrible! Odio el invierno, no hay nada como un día de verano para pasear en la playa o ir de compras. Pero el invierno es la peor estación del año, deberían borrarla de una vez por toda, no debí salir de mi casa, esto es horrible. Alecto querida ¿Podrías servirme una taza de cocoa? Necesito calentar mi cuerpo o terminare congelando mi cerebro igual que el idiota de Cristal- el Caballero de plata, ningún otro que Misty de Lacerta, entro refunfuñando al lugar quejándose del clima y sacudiendo el montón de ropas que tenia encima.

-¡Cállate ya! Desde que salimos del santuario tienes todo el maldito camino quejándote del clima. Te recuerdo que vienes de chicle porque nadie te obligo a venir. Así que te callas o te juro que te arranco la ropa y te aviento al mar para que sientas el frío de verdad- Sentencio Mascara y Misty bufo ofendido, limitándose a tomar la cocoa que Alecto le había servido.

-Bestia insensible- murmuro para si el caballero de Lacerta.

-¿Ese también es metro sexual?- Pregunto Hades intrigado.

-No mi señor ese si pertenece al grupo de Eros- Murmuraron ambos gemelos.

-Le recomiendo que si se topa con el, no le haga platica, por su propio bien. Con decirle que así sin más se declaro al caballero de Pegaso- Hades alzo ambas cejas.

-Mira que enterados están ustedes de todo. Creo que les esta haciendo daño estar tanto tiempo en la tierra, ya va siendo hora de que regresen al inframundo- Los gemelos hicieron un puchero.

-Regresaremos cuando Alecto lo haga-

-¿Qué mensaje traen?- Pregunto Alecto captando la atención de todos.

-A si. Supongo que ya estas enterada de la fiesta que esta organizando la Princesa Athena y la señora Anfitrite- Alecto asintió y Mascara saco un sobre de su chaqueta –Athena nos envío para dejarte la invitación oficial y para ver si podías ayudarla con algunos postres. Al parecer es lo único que falta-

-Pero Marin y ella se encargarían de eso- Mascara encogió los hombros.

-Yo no se, solo entrego el mensaje tal y como me lo dan, si quieres mas detalles habla con ella ragazza- "_Genial mas trabajo para mi_" pensó Alecto sintiendo que la fiesta estaba comenzando a ser un problema.

-Bueno ¿Quieren que les sirva algo?-

-No ragazza tenemos que regresar. Ya sabes no podemos dejar las casas desprotegidas por mucho tiempo, ese es nuestro trabajo- Afrodita asintió de mala gana y Misty fue el primero en salir ansioso por regresar al calor de su casa – ¡Me saludas a los zoquetes de tus empleados!- Grito Mascara con la mano en la puerta y ambos gemelos salieron a tropezones de la cocina.

-¡Ya veras cuando te llegue la hora crustáceo! ¡Voy a esperar a que sufras lo suficiente antes de darte paz eterna!- Mascara salio a carcajadas del local despidiéndose del Dios con una señal ofensiva.

-Ya, ya muchachos. Mejor cerremos, necesito buscar mis libros de repostería, no recuerdo donde los deje- Alecto se quedo pensativa mientras los gemelos recogían los cubiertos y cerraban el local. El silencio fue interrumpido con el sonoro estruendo de casuelas y cubiertos cayendo al piso, sonidos provenientes de la cocina, Alecto abrió la puerta asustada y una enorme gota resbalo por su cabeza.

-Hades-sama… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- La chica observo a su padre, quien tenia una espátula metida en la parte trasera de la camisa y se refregaba frenéticamente de arriba abajo.

-¡Rápido ayúdenme! ¡Algo me esta picando! ¡Tengo comezón! ¡Ráscame, ráscame!- El Dios de los muertos les dio la espalda y los gemelos ahogaron una carcajada.

-Quédate quieto Hades-sama- Alecto jalo de su camisa intentando buscar algún bicho o algo extraño. El Dios desesperado, se arranco el pedazo de tela estirando los brazos intentando darle alivio a su comezón. Se tiro sobre la mesa dando vueltas como loco y los gemelos no pudiendo aguantarlo mas, se doblaron en el piso de la risa. Alecto saco las conclusiones rápidamente y supuso que era obra de los gemelos -¿Qué hicieron chicos?-

-¡Pusimos polvo pica-pica en su ropa!- Gritaron ambos entre risas. Alecto negó con la cabeza y Hades se levanto furico de la mesa echando fuego por la boca.

-¡Ahora si! ¡Los voy a destripar y usare sus intestinos para colgarlos del Yomotsu!- El Dios se lanzo contra los dos y los tres corrieron alrededor de la mesa central en una persecución que ocasiono destrozos al por mayor, dejando harina regada por todo el lugar, leche, huevos y muchos utensilios de cocina. Hades utilizo la leche para hacer resbalar a uno de los gemelos y llenarle la cara de harina, mientras Tanatos del otro lado de la mesa le tiraba huevos con una cartera en la mano que el Dios de los muertos esquivaba sin dejar de empanizar al que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Ahora si te voy a meter en aceite y te serviré en bandeja de plata a cerberos!- Un huevo fue a estrellarse a la cabeza de Hipnos.

-¿Tanatos que te pasa? ¡Ayúdame a mi no a el!-

-¡Lo siento es que Hades-sama los esquiva todos!-

Alecto quien hasta ese momento había decidido no intervenir, sintió el tope del vasito al ver su cocina hecha todo un caos culinario. Inhalo aire llenando completamente sus pulmones y…

-¡YA BASTA!- La cocina retumbo y algunos adornos colgados en la pared se cayeron al suelo -¡No Utilicen Mi Cocina Como Zona De Guerra!-

-¡Pero es culpa de ellos!- Defendió Hades señalando a un Hipnos completamente empanizado.

-¡No es cierto!- Exclamaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Los tres tienen la culpa de todo este desastre y lo peor es que igual que sus otras travesuras tendré que encargarme de limpiar este desorden!-

-Alecto nos…-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Hagan las paces ahora mismo y se me largan a bañar mientras yo limpio este chiquero!-

-¡No me hables así jovencita!- Hades intento reprochar pero Alecto ya tenia suficiente de juegos y bromas.

-¡Si no lo hacen ya, no permitiré que sigan viviendo en mi casa!- Termino Alecto con una venita en la frente y los tres subieron la cocina a regañadientes dejando sola a la chica –Vaya con este trío- Murmuro Alecto sacando una escoba y empezando a barrer el montón de cáscaras de huevo.

Día cinco…

Y así después de casi toda una semana de trabajo pesado y juegos cuyo fin resulto un ojo de la cara de Alecto por tener que pagar las reparaciones y la fumigación de la casa. Llego el día anterior a la tan esperada fiesta que tenia a varios de cabeza. Zeus decidió hacerle una visita a su nieta acompañado de Persefone, aprovechando la vuelta para ver que tal le estaba yendo al Dios del inframundo. La puerta se abrió haciendo sonar la campanilla.

-Irashaima...-Alecto se interrumpió al ver entrar al Dios de los Dioses y a su madre, la Diosa de la primavera y reina del inframundo -¿Abuelo? ¿Mamá?- Una lenta sonrisa iluminó la cara de Perséfone y se lanzo a su hija envolviéndola en un afectuoso abrazo.

-Ay mi niña hermosa ¿Por qué ya no vienes a visitar a tu mami que tanto te quiere y te extraña?- La Diosa tal cual hizo su madre cuando fue a visitar a Alecto, restregó su mejilla contra los rizos de su hija.

-Ma…- La chica se escapo del abrazo de su madre y para caer a los brazos de su abuelo.

-¿Cómo esta mi nieta consentida?-

-Pero si soy tu única nieta-

-No importa aun así eres mi consentida- La chica volvió a zafarse recuperando el aire perdido.

-Gracias abuelito- Volvió a recuperar la compostura y se acomodo la camisa -¿Y que los trae por aquí?-

-Vinimos a ver como están tu y tu padre- Respondió Persefone acomodando algunos rizos de su hija, una manía natural de su madre al ver a su hija tan independiente y crecida.

-¿Por cierto donde esta el?- Agrego Zeus buscando con la mirada.

-Está en la cocina... horneando- Las cejas de Zeus se dispararon hacia arriba.

-Creo que no te he oído correctamente-

-Si, lo has hecho abuelito. Me ha estado ayudando con los postres que me encargo Athena para la fiesta de mañana en la noche, lo peor es que me aviso con poco anticipación y son muchos postres los que hay que preparar. Así que Hades-sama se ofreció para ayudarme- Persefone elevo una ceja al escuchar a su hija referirse a su padre como Hades-sama. Zeus se atragantó y se giró para aclararse cortésmente la garganta "_Hades está cocinando" _Persefone lo imagino y una gran sonrisa adornos su rostro.

-No querrás decir... ¿intentándolo?- Inclinó la cabeza, el brillante pelo castaño cayó alrededor de su cara, enfatizando su estructura ósea clásica -Quizás podría echarle una mano- Alecto se tapo la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

-No madre, mejor dejémoslo así. Aunque te sorprenda Hades-sama es muy bueno conocinando- Persefone abrió ambos ojos sorprendida.

-Vaya. Eso si me toma desprevenida. Mejor cuéntame como te la has pasado con tu padre viviendo aquí-

-Bueno mientras ustedes platican yo iré a echar un vistazo- Zeus se abrió paso a través de la habitación hasta la cocina. Se detuvo bruscamente en el umbral para mirar a su hermano con sorpresa. Una nube de partículas blancas cargaba el aire y caía al suelo como copos de nieve. El polvo estaba en todas partes, en el suelo, en los platos, en los tazones que cubrían los mostradores y en el fregadero. Hades estaba de pie ante el mostrador, con un delantal sobre la ropa, y una capa de polvo blanco sobre la cara, en las cejas, cubriendo sus pestañas y recubriendo su pelo negro como la medianoche.

Zeus estalló en carcajadas. La visión de su hermano normalmente serio cubierto de harina y sudando tinta fue demasiado incluso para él.

Hades se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillaban con una advertencia amenazadora... con un ceño feroz en la cara que habría intimidado al más fuerte y valiente de los guerreros.

-No es divertido-

-Es muy divertido- insistió Zeus. Era la primera vez que Zeus podía recordar a su hermano con aspecto tan hogareño y dedicado a _un trabajo para mujeres_, como solía llamarlo el Dios de los muertos.

-Será mejor que borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro antes de que decida olvidar que eres mi hermano, todo esto es culpa de tu hija y su idea de una fiesta navideña- Hades sopló hacia arriba con la esperanza de quitarse la harina de las pestañas.

-Creo que es a tu hija a la que estás ayudando- señaló Zeus, la sonrisa se negaba a abandonar su cara.

-Alecto estaba aquí dormida sobre la masa. Dormida_,_ Zeus. Estaba recargada en la mesa y completamente dormida sobre la masa, se paso toda la noche en vela haciendo los condenados postres -Hades frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, bajando la voz -No pude soportar verla así- Por un momento, Hades pareció completamente indefenso, en vez del severo Dios que Zeus sabía que era. El Padre de los Dioses se presionó una mano contra el costado. No se había reído tanto en cientos de años.

-Solo puedo decir que me alegro de no haberlo visto-

-Deja de reír y entra aquí a ayudarme- Había un filo de desesperación en la voz de Hades -Por alguna razón esto no tiene para mí ningún sentido en absoluto, Alecto esta decidida a preparar todos los postres. Lo quiere en formas diferentes. Hemos hecho cientos y parece no acabar. Yo creía que los sirvientes se encargaban de preparar el banquete-

-Yo manejo los asuntos familiares y tengo la ultima palabra ante todo resolviendo muchos conflictos de enorme magnitud -dijo el Dios del rayo golpeándose el pecho -Hacer una barra de pan no puede ser tan difícil-

-Eso dices ahora, solo porque no lo has intentado. Ven aquí y cierra la puerta- Hades se pasó el brazo por la cara, dejando más harina blanca por todas partes -Tengo que hablar contigo de todas formas- Se asomo por el vitral de la puerta para asegurarse de que su hija estaba a distancia. Su mirada volvió a la masa, evitando los ojos penetrantes de su hermano -Alecto ha estado hablando con alguien a solas en su recamara y cada vez que esto pasa, mi hija se vuelva mas distante y cerrada en si misma- La sonrisa palideció en la cara de Zeus.

-¿Desde cuando?-

-No lo se. Yo solo la he escuchado dos veces esta semana, la primera vez no le di mucha importancia, pero la segunda vez toque a su puerta para saber si estaba bien y me respondió muy cortante. Estoy seguro de haber escuchado la voz de una mujer aparte de la de mi hija. Pero no sentí ninguna presencia de ningún tipo. Los gemelos parecen no saber nada al respecto, actúan como si no tuvieran conocimiento. Así que concluyo que tal vez sea mi imaginación- Zeus ahogó el gemido que amenazaba con surgir.

-Hades. Tú eres más listo que eso. ¿En primer lugar si habláramos de una persona cómo ha entrado a la casa? ¿Todo el tiempo están ustedes aquí no? Que yo sepa solo hay una entrada y es por la misma que yo acabo de pasar. Algo no esta bien y me temo que esas conversaciones de tu hija con alguna persona o ser desconocido sea la razón de su repentino cambio de actitud-

-Es que no es tan fácil con ella tan distante todo el tiempo -

-Pues deberías dejar de intentar ganarte su cariño y pensar mas en su seguridad-

-Lo sé. Lo sé. No debería haberlo permitido, pero no quiero obligarla a nada. Yo no soy como el resto de ustedes y nunca lo seré. Ya lo sabes. Además no me vengas con eso que tu harías cualquier cosa por tener contenta tu hija favorita. Tu mejor que nadie deberías entender por lo que estoy pasando- Apartó la mirada de su hermano y siguió con su labor.

-Sabes que es peligroso. _Sabes_ que no podemos confiarnos y menos con lo sucedido, aun no sabemos quien esta detrás de todos los sucesos relacionados con las guerras santas y de los cuales _tú_eres el principal acusado. Cualquier contacto con tu hija sin nadie que pueda estar al pendiente de ella, puede ser el cebo perfecto para algún ser que intente destruirnos. Nos pone en peligro a todos- Hades golpeó la masa con fuerza sobre el mostrador

–He estado mejorando la relación con mi hija y quiero seguir así, para que ella pueda confiar en mi y regresar con nosotros por su propia voluntad- Su puño se estrelló contra la masa –Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto pero no quiero adelantarme a nada- La admisión de debilidad le avergonzaba, pero Hades quería que su hermano supiera la verdad –Yo se que no es fácil para ella este asunto de tener un padre cuando no lo tuvo durante varios siglos. Y el hecho de que yo sea el principal acusado de haber atentado contra Athena y todos sus caballeros y haber causado una catástrofe al por mayor, no me da un crédito a favor-

-Hades, ella te quiere. Dale tiempo-

-…-

-¿Qué sabes de alguien conocido para tu hija? Una amiga o compañera- Hades se encogió de hombros.

-Internet. Pero de ahí en fuera no conozco a nadie, no parece tener contacto con nadie que no seamos los gemelos o yo. También parece conocer a todos en el Santuario de Athena- La ceja de Zeus se alzó.

-¿Por qué? Ella no va al santuario ¿O si?-

-No pero, aparentemente su café es muy famoso por aquí-

-Hm- Zeus estudió la cara retorcida de su hermano

-¿Hades?-

Ambos se giraron ante el sonido de la voz de Persefone. Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, su pelo castaño brillante se volcaba alrededor de su cara, atrayendo la atención sobre sus ojos amatistas y los círculos oscuros bajo ellos, seguro había estado teniendo mucho trabajo sin Hades en el inframundo, teniendo que manejar la casa y auxiliando a los jueces.

-¿Esta todo bien?- Pregunto la Diosa y Hades tomó aliento, calmó su mente, súbitamente consciente de que inadvertidamente había elevado un poco su cosmos.

-Te ves muy mono- dijo ella. Hades parpadeó, evitando los ojos de su hermano.

-Los hombres del inframundo no somos monos. Somos peligrosos. Parezco peligroso siempre-

-No, cielo- insistió Persefone, rozando a su esposo al pasar cuando entró en la cocina -Pareces muy mono, me gustaría tomarte una foto y mostrarla a todos los demás para que vean lo dulce que eres en realidad- Hades se giró hacia ella, lanzándola a sus brazos antes de que pudiera protestar, atrayéndola, de forma que la harina llovió sobre ella, pareciendo como nieve en su brillante pelo, recubriendo su ropa y espolvoreándole la barbilla. Enterró la cara en su cuello, rozándola mientras frotaba la nariz contra la calidez de su piel desnuda, mordisqueando juguetonamente con los dientes.

Persefone rió, su brazo le rodeó la cabeza, protestando incluso mientras le abrazaba. La figura mucho más grande de Hades casi la empequeñeció, y su pelo largo atado con una tira de cuero, le caía por la espalda en una melena salvaje en la que ella enredó los dedos para acercarle incluso más. Zeus rodó los ojos con diversión al tener que presenciar la escena de amor. Por desgracia para el su hermano era el único de los tres que le había sido fiel a su esposa.

-Para ser totalmente honesta, Hades, la harina y el delantal merman la imagen de Dios peligroso y severo- dijo Zeus, uniendo fuerzas con ella inmediatamente, burlándose de su hermano mayor. Hades volvió la espalda a su hermano, mucho más relajado de lo que había estado segundos antes.

-No la animes- protestó. Zeus guiñó un ojo a su hija. Ella permanecía entre los brazos de su esposo, con la cabeza recostada contra su pecho, sin preocuparse de la harina blanca que los cubría a ambos.

-No creo que necesite ánimos en absoluto- dijo el Dios del rayo -Te dejaré con tu pan y me iré. Quiero hablar con Ares- El dios camino hacia la puerta, pero se paro en seco y se volvio a ellos de nuevo -Olvidé mencionar un detalle muy importante en las festividades de mañana. Athena me informó de que era mi.... deber como el Padre de los Dioses y jefe de nuestra gente representar a Santa Claus- Hades se atragantó. Persefone tosió tras su mano. Zeus asintió.

-_Exactamente._ No tengo intención de ponerme una barba blanca y un traje rojo de elfo. Sin embargo...- sonrió malignamente.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Zeus?- preguntó Hades suspicazmente -Porque si estás pensando en pasar esa desagradable tarea a tu hermano...- La sacudida de cabeza de Zeus fue lenta y deliberada, sus ojos azules bailaban traviesos.

-He decidido que después de todo es tarea para un hijo que me debe un castigo. Informaré a mi querido hijo Ares de su deber de vestir el traje rojo- Hades abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada. Persefone se presionó la mano con fuerza contra los labios, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Ares no. Asustará a los niños- susurró como si el Dios de la guerra pudiera oírla -¿En realidad no vas a pedírselo, verdad? Estaría... mal- La sonrisa de Hades se amplió.

-Yo quiero estar detrás de la puerta cuando se lo pidas- decidió el Dios de los muertos -Hazme saber cuando vas a su casa- Persefone miró fijamente a su esposo.

-No le animes. Ares no podría parecer un Santa Claus aunque lo quisiera. No estoy segura de haber visto a ese hombre sonreír-

-Yo no sonreiría si estuviera llevando un traje rojo y una barba blanca- señaló Zeus.

-Pero tú eres amable, Zeus y Ares es... —frunció el ceño intentando encontrar una palabra que no fuera considerada ofensiva.

-Ares- ayudó su esposo -Es una idea maravillosa, Zeus. ¿Tienes pensado contárselo los demás? Querrán estar allí cuando le hagas saber el importante papel que jugará en las actividades de mañana- Persefone Jadeo.

-¿No están hablando en serio verdad? Bromear es una cosa, pero Ares como Santa aturde la mente-

-Debo sacar algún placer de todo esto, hija- señaló el padre de los Diose -Solo la idea del aspecto de su cara cuando le diga que será tarea suya vestir ese ridículo disfraz es suficiente para mejorar mi humor considerablemente a pesar de las festividades y lo que me van a costar- Persefone se puso ambas manos en las caderas.

-Ustedes son tan infantiles-

-Voy a ver a Ares- anunció Zeus -Buena suerte con los postres, Hades- Recorrió la cocina con la mirada -Confío en que no tengas que utilizar métodos humanos para limpiar el desastre- Persefone rió y le despidió con la mano.

-¿Te diviertes charlando de secretitos viriles con tu hermano? Porque sabes que vas a contarme todo lo que te ha dicho ¿verdad?-

-¿De veras?- Hades la giró completamente en sus brazos -Puedo sentir lo cansada que estás, mi trabajo en el inframundo es pesado ¿Verdad? Deberías estar descansando- Intercaló su orden con pequeños besos sobre su cara trazando un rastro hacia la comisura de su boca. Todo mientras su cuerpo la empujaba sutilmente haciendo que retrocediera hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-No vas a librarte de contármelo, no importa lo encantador que seas- advirtió ella -Y me estoy quedando blanca. ¿Como has conseguido salpicar toda esa harina por la cocina? Parece una zona de guerra-

-Es una zona de guerra mamá- Alecto entro a la cocina después de haber despedido a su abuelo –Debiste verla ayer, como quedo después de la batalla campal entre los gemelos y papá- El corazón de Hades dio un pequeño vuelco "Papá…¡me llamo papá!"

-¡Alecto que feliz haces a papá venga un abrazo en familia!- El dios se aventó dispuesto a darle un apretón a su hija pero esta rápido se dirigió a las escaleras dejando al Dios embarrado en el piso.

-Tengo que llamar a Saori para que me diga que hacer con los postres, enseguida bajo…mamá estas en tu casa- La chica se despidió con una leve sonrisa y subió a toda prisa las escaleras.

-Ay como pasa el tiempo y los hijos crecen mas y mas- Persefone junto sus manos bajo el mentón y Hades se irguió sacudiendo sus ropas.

-Si pero ay algo que necesito comentar con tigo- Por el tono de voz serio Persefone puso toda su atención en su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es sobre la amiga imaginaria de Alecto-

Continuara….

* * *

¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capi y Gracias por la espera! Y también muchísimas gracias por sus reviws.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**Notas:**

Itada Kimasu= Gracias por la comida

Ohayo= Buenos días

Konban wa= Buenas noches

Konnichiwa= Buenas tardes

Buon pomeriggio bela ragazza= Buenas tardes bella niña


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _Masami Kurumada_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, pero si no entienden algunas cosas, las irán entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, así que no coman ansias.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 7

**=Relevo de obligaciones=**

Alecto subió los escalones hasta su habitación y cerro metiendo seguro a la puerta. Se recargo en la madera de espalda y paso una mano por su cara. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y las manos frías. Camino hasta su tocador sentándose en la silla frente a la mesita. Una sombra se materializo detrás de ella, Alecto pudo ver quien era através del espejo.

-Alecto. Pero que cara tan larga tienes cariño, cuéntale a tu tía que es lo que te tiene tan triste- La mujer se dejo caer en un diván cerca de la ventana con un brazo sobre el respaldo.

-No estoy triste, solamente estoy cansada- La chica bajo el rostro y abrió un cajón para sacar un libro. La mujer torció la boca y volvió a sonreír.

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la repentina visita de tu abuelo y tu madre ¿O si?- Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa divertida. Alecto levanto la vista de golpe observando a la mujer por medio del espejo.

-¿Cómo es que…?- Alecto vio a su tía desconcertada, pero adivino la respuesta -¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡El simple hecho de que estén aquí…yo…!- La chica se interrumpió sin saber que mas decir. La mujer espero paciente su respuesta –Me siento. Confundida- Su tía hizo una mueca de descontento y se levanto del diván caminando hacia ella.

-Ellos no te quieren Alecto- Se inclino detrás de ella con el rostro a la altura de la chica, la observo através del espejo.

-Pero ambos son tan buenos con migo y se preocupan por mi- El rostro de la mujer se contrajo de coraje.

-¡Abre los ojos Alecto!- Exclamo entre dientes haciendo temblar a la chica. Cambio su expresión a una gentil y "cariñosa" –Ah, mi niña- Acaricio sus rizos castaños – No quiero que te confundas cariño. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti- Alecto apretó el dije en forma de mariposa que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-Pero no parecen querer hacerme daño- La mujer miro el dije en forma de mariposa que la chica apretaba en su puño.

-Alecto ¿Sigues viendo a Hefesto?-

-Tengo que. Es quien trae las flores de…-

-¡Te dije que no volvieras a verlo!- La chica se levanto de la silla.

-¡Pero el no ha hecho nada malo!- La mujer apretó el respaldo de la silla colérica. Respiro profundamente, relajando sus músculos.

-Alecto. Cariño, si yo te digo que te alejes de el no es porque no te quiera. Es porque no quiero que te haga daño. No podrías entender un sentimiento tan confuso y débil como el amor- Le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de su mano -¿Por qué me desobedeces niña? Recuerda quien soy y lo que hice por ti. Yo fui la única que te hablo con a verdad y te ha enseñado lo que sabes. No olvides con quien estas tratando cielo- Alecto evito mirarla a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón no quería creer eso. Ella sabia que no era correcto tratar así a su propia familia y alejarse de todos sin motivo alguno. Se sentía como una completa egoísta y eso le estaba haciendo sentir muy mal consigo misma.

-¡Alecto!- La voz y los golpes en la puerta por parte de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos –Alecto hija ¿Estas bien?- La chica miro en todas direcciones, la mujer se había esfumado.

-Si…si mamá- Se retorció las manos nerviosa y busco su celular entre sus ropas.

-¿Segura? ¿Hay alguien ahí adentro? Escuche voces-

-No mamá, solo yo. Estaba pensando en voz alta- Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Alecto hija ¿Puedo entrar? Necesito hablar con tigo- La chica se mordió el labio mas nerviosa que antes.

-Tal vez después mamá ahora estoy muy ocupada y un poco estresada ¿Te parece si hablamos en la fiesta de mañana?- Persefone no contesto de inmediato y Alecto se puso mas nerviosa.

-Esta bien hija, hablaremos en la fiesta. Cuídate mucho ¿Si?- Alecto se acerco a la puerta y recargo su frente. Sus ojos ardían, pero no quería llorar –Te quiero mucho hija…y te extraño- La chica acaricio la puerta con su mano, del otro lado Persefone hizo lo mismo recargando su mano contra la puerta. Alecto cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran en silencio.

-Hasta mañana mamá- Persefone bajo la mirada triste y se alejo de la puerta. Alecto se dejo caer al piso.

-Hasta mañana mi amor- La Diosa de la primavera se marcho y Alecto golpeo el suelo con el puño de la mano, mordiéndose los labios para no emitir ningún sollozo. Seco sus lágrimas con la tela de su falda y marco unos números en el celular. El aparato sonó varias veces hasta que alguien contesto del otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Bueno?-_

-¿Athena? Soy yo Alecto-

_-Ay que bueno que me llamas __Alecto ¿Que paso con los postres?-_

-Ya los tengo casi todos, me faltan solo unos cuantos ¿Vendrás por ellos o quieres que yo los mande?-

_-No, no. De eso no te preocupes que yo mandare a alguien para que los recoja, es que ahorita no estoy en el santuario. Estoy __acá en el templo del tío Julián- _Alecto elevo una ceja curiosa.

-¿Con el tío Poseidón? ¿Qué estas haciendo allá tía?-

_-Anfi__trite me pidió que viniera a ver algunos adornos que hizo Tethis y de paso ayudarla a escoger un vestido bonito-_

-Órale, yo también tengo que ver el asunto del vestido… ¿Bueno tía entonces tu mandas a alguien?-

_-Si, no te preocupes por eso, gracias por llamarme, últimamente he estado __desorientada con todos los preparativos y se me olvidan algunas cosas, pero que bueno que ya tengas los postres. Un pendiente menos-_

-Bueno tía, entonces, te veo después-

_-Alecto… ¿Estas bien?-_

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-

_-Es que, te escuchas un poco triste-_

-No, no. De hecho estoy muy bien tía, solo un poco cansada-

_-¿Segura? Si quieres puedes dejarlo así con esos postres que tienes, no quiero que te presiones tanto, podemos encargar los demás-_

-No, está bien, yo me encargo- "Hubieras dicho eso antes de ponerme a hacer a mi todos los postres" pensó la chica.

_-Bueno, entonces te veo mañana ¿De acuerdo?-_

-De acuerdo-

_-Chaito-_

-Adiós tía- Alecto colgó y suspiro pesadamente. Se levanto arreglando sus ropas, echando aire a su rostro. Abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación para ayudar a su padre a terminar con los postres.

**Templo de Poseidón momentos antes…**

-¿No te parecen de lo mejor?- Una joven alta y esbelta de cabellera negra como la noche y ojos grandes de tigresa color aceituna, señalaba unas coronas decorativas hechas con pequeñas incrustaciones de coral.

-Pues de hecho si, están muy bonitas Anfitrite- Saori la joven Athena de cabellos lilas tomo una de las coronas y la observo con lujo de detalle -deberías dedicarte a esto Tethis y abrir un negocio. Yo te puedo asesorar- La chica de cabellos rubios sentada en un sofa, sonrío con una gota en su cabeza.

-Es solo un hobby, me gusta la vida que llevo al servicio de mi señor Poseidón-

-Pamplinas, Julián debería considerar explotar sus talentos- Anfitrite siguió acomodando las coronas y Tethis no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente. Su señora Anfitrite tenía ideas demasiado actualizadas y Poseidón tenia problemas con sus marinas por ese detalle. De pronto sonó un celular a todo volumen y las tres mujeres se miraron cofusas.

_¡DUELE EL AMOR! ¡SIN TI!__ ¡DUELE HASTA MATAR!_

-Ups, je, creo que es el mío- Saori abrió su celular, las otras dos mujeres se miraron con una gota en la cabeza -¿Bueno?...Ay que bueno que me llamas Alecto ¿Que paso con los postres?- Saori siguió con su conversación.

-Ya vengo, iré por otras decoraciones que deje en mi habitación- Anfitrite salio de la sala y camino por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta un olor extraño llego en su nariz, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta y abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida. Su habitación estaba llena de pétalos de rosa. Y en la enorme cama situada al centro de la habitación, estaba nada más y nada menos que su esposo. Julián Poseidón el señor de los siete mares, con una bata de terciopelo y una rosa roja en sus labios. Anfitrite se quedo ¿WF?

-¿Pero que…?-

-Hola mi querida y flamante mujer- Dijo Julián con una voz sensual y seductora. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia ella. Anfitrite estaba con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¡Julián! ¿Qué estas?...Wow- La verdad es que no sabia que decir. Poseidón sonrío complacido y levanto en brazos a la mujer para llevarla a la cama.

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario, no me digas que lo olvidaste- Anfitrite fingió demencia.

-¡Ay como crees!- Poseidón la dejo sobre la cama y puso una música romántica en el reproductor. Con movimientos lentos y sensuales desato el cordón de su bata dejando ver su cuerpo bien esculpido con un boxer apretado, resaltando sus atributos. Anfitrite se soplo con las manos el rostro sintiéndose acalorada.

-¿Nerviosa?-

-¡En tus sueños!- La mujer se mordió el labio. En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Oye Anfitrite ya tenemos los post….¡Wow! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no vi nada!- Saori se tapo los ojos tanteando alrededor para encontrar el pomo de la puerta. Julián salto de la cama y Anfritrite le lanzo las sabanas para que se cubriera con ellas.

-¡Athena por todos nosotros! ¿Acaso Tu Condenado Abuelo No Te Enseño A Tocar La Puerta Antes De Entrar?- Grito fuera de si el Dios de los mares enredándose las sabanas como todo un monje budista.

-¡Ay pues yo que iba a saber! ¿Por qué no le echan seguro a la puerta? Almenos un letrero que diga no molestar- Se defendió la pelimorada con los ojos tapados. Julián gesticulo con las manos.

-¿Qué? ¡Tú!... ¡Esto no es un hotel! ¡Es mi templo y en mi templo se toca la puerta antes de entrar!- Julián camino hasta Athena sacándola a empujones.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien ya me iba! Pero deberías considerar lo del letrero si suelen hacer eso seguido- Julián le lanzo una mirada furiosa y cerro de un portazo.

-Orale pues, que susceptible- Saori regreso a la sala en espera de Anfitrite.

**Olimpo, templo de Venus…**

Afrodita abrió la puerta del templo y Zeus la observo. Algo tenia diferente, con el espeso pelo rubio cayéndole por la espalda, y ansiedad en sus ojos profundamente azules... casi verdes.

-¿Qué tal Zeus? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- La joven sonrió y Zeus salio de su escrutinio.

-Hola Afrodita, un gusto verte tan alegre como siempre ¿Esta Ares?-

-Oh si, pasa, enseguida lo llamo- La diosa extendió el brazo para que Zeus pasara y fue en busca de Ares. Zeus entro observando el lugar, parecía tener remodelaciones recientes ¿Qué acaso estaba de moda remodelar los templos?

-Buenas Zeus ¿Debo preocuparme por tu visita? Espero que no tenga nada que ver con la fiesta, ya me esta cansando ese tema- Su mirada plateada se deslizó sobre el Padre de los Dioses.

-No me mires así- Exclamó Zeus, frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué no puedo venir a hacerles una pequeña visita?- Ares ondeó la mano restándole importancia y los tres fueron a sentarse a la sala. La pareja en un sillón largo y Zeus en uno individual frente a ellos.

-Si. Pero como podrás darte cuenta no es muy común verte por aquí, así que nunca nos esperamos que vinieras en estos días a menos que sea por el motivo de la condenada fiesta- Afrodita agachó la cabeza, sobresaltándose un poco, su protesta muriendo bajo la mirada mordaz de Ares. La joven sonrío al Dios del rayo.

-Siempre eres bienvenido Zeus ya lo sabes- Zeus encogió sus amplios hombros.

-Lo se, de hecho ya saben que no necesito permiso ni consentimiento, ni pienso pedirlo. Estoy en todo mi derecho de saber como esta mi familia- Afrodita asintió sonriendo y Ares estaba inexpresivo.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en la tierra? Supe por Artemisa que fuiste con Persefone a visitar a la niña Alecto y a Hades ¿Cómo van en su relación padre he hija?- Pregunto la Diosa de la belleza.

-Pues, aunque no todo pinta de colores, almenos se llevan bien-

-Me parece una perdida de tiempo, deberían traerla y ya, o simplemente llevarla de regreso al inframundo. Estando en tierra sola nos expone a todos al peligro- Afrodita le miró fijamente.

-Ya basta Ares- Murmuro la chica y Ares se detuvo, sus cejas negras se dispararon.

-Es impropio de ti interrumpirme de esa manera. Quizás estás más nerviosa de lo que crees. Y lloraste sobre ese ridículo plato que has intentado hacer toda la semana- Las mejillas de ella se colorearon.

-No lloré por eso. Te lo dije- Le fulminó con la mirada. "_No le digas eso a Zeus. Se lo contará a Hera y ella se lo contara a los demás. Y deja de darme órdenes" _Ares la cogió por ambos brazos y la empujó al abrigo de su cuerpo.

-Casi estás llorando otra vez. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es el bebé?- Su mano le acarició el pelo con exquisita gentileza.

-¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé?- Preguntó Zeus, cambiando de posición para poder ver el estómago de la Diosa. Afrodita era pequeña y menudita como la mayoría de las mujeres en el olimpo. Ahora que Ares había soltado la noticia, podía ver que estaba definitivamente más gruesa alrededor de la cintura y se encontró sonriendo "_Así que eso era lo que había notado extraño en ella"_ Afrodita jadeó y golpeó el hombro de Ares con el puño cerrado.

-Se suponía que no ibas a contarlo. Iba a decírselo yo- La Diosa se levanto del sofá para ponerse atrás de Zeus.

-¿Qué pasa?-exigió Ares. Lanzó una mirada a Zeus -Siempre podemos pedirle a Mnemosine que le borre la memoria-

-Oh, ya me gustaría verte intentarlo- se mofó el padre de los Dioses -Y si estás haciendo llorar a mi Afrodita, seré yo quien te cause amnesia-

-Estoy embarazada de gemelos- anunció Afrodita

-¿Desde cuando es TU Afrodita?- Pregunto ceñudo el Dios de la guerra y se volvió a su esposa -Solo oímos un latido, sentimos una sola vida- objetó Ares dirigiéndole una mirada entrecerrada -Es un bebé. Un niño-

-Bueno aunque haya nacido de la espuma del mar, es como mi hija- Respondió Zeus pero Ares no le presto atención, estaba más ocupado alegando con su mujer.

-El otro estaba ahí, escondido tras su hermano. Son dos, voy a ponerme tan grande como una casa. Y tú vas a estar horrible, dándome órdenes todo el rato- Zeus sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Afrodita. Es uno- Ares se levanto molesto.

-Bueno, siento decirte esto, pero definitivamente son dos- Señalo la Diosa. Zeus se recostó en el sofá con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

-Y te mereces tanto esto, Ares. No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que voy a disfrutar viéndote sobrevivir, no a una, sino a dos criaturas- El Dios de la guerra simplemente se quedó allí de pie con aspecto tan sorprendido como ningún Dios como el podía tener.

-¿Cómo pude no saber? Te examiné yo mismo- Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo -Debes estar equivocada. Yo no puedo equivocarme-

-Se escondió- Las cejas de él se unieron.

-Eso es inaceptable- El Padre de los Dioses se rió.

-Estoy seguro de que tus hijos harán exactamente lo que tú ordenes, Ares. Y para cuando empiecen a andar, realmente te escucharan-

-Afrodita, lo digo en serio. Habla con ellos- ordenó Ares -No puedo tener a uno escondiéndose de mí cuando me esté asegurando de que están sanos-

-Fuiste brusco y lo asustaste-

-Soy su padre y no debería tenerme miedo- Zeus suspiró.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme, así que sugiero que superes tu sorpresa porque en el mundo no todo será como tú dictas- Ares se dio la vuelta, todo fría elegancia y peligro.

-Tú la incitaste a esto, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Incitarla a darte gemelos? Si se me hubiera ocurrido lo habría hecho, pero mi imaginación no se extiende tan lejos- Zeus hizo una mueca -Tengo que regresar con Hera debe estar ansiosa por oír noticias frescas- dijo el Dios –Afrodita hija, como siempre estás preciosa. Creo que el embarazo te sienta bien. ¿Has guardado mucho este secreto? Para saber que si son niñas o niños debes de estar de varios meses-

-No queríamos decir nada hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que había buenas probabilidades para el embarazo, pero la verdad es que nos enteramos hace apenas unos días y ya tengo unos 5 meses- Sonrió a Ares y este se acerco a su esposa para abrazarla posesivamente.

-Hijo- dijo Zeus suavemente, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Ares. El Dios de la guerra se tensó y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos plateados fundidos.

-¿Hijo?- repitió -¿Desde cuando te diriges a mi de esta manera?- Los labios de Zeus se retorcieron. Por dentro, estaba rugiendo de risa, pero se las arregló para mantener su máscara inexpresiva.

-Eres familia... mi sangre y pienso en ti como en un hijo, en ocasiones lo recuerdo- El Dios se frotaba las sienes como si le dolieran, pareciendo tan penoso y cansado como pudo.

-¿Oh, si?- Ares cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó una mirada sospechosa a la entrada y vio como unas sombras se amontonaban por debajo de la puerta. Miró fijamente los pies entre la ranura que separaba la puerta del piso y regreso la mirada a su padre -Parece haber una cantidad desmesurada de insectos invadiendo la puerta mi casa. Creo que necesitamos un insecticida particularmente venenoso. ¿Tu repentino sentimiento paternal no tendrá nada que ver con eso, verdad?- Zeus gimió suavemente.

-¡Ares!- Afrodita le frunció el ceño –Eres su hijo y te esta tratando como tal y tú no estás siendo muy amable. Consíguele una almohada para la espalda-

-Gracias, querida, pero de verdad no puedo quedarme, ando un poco cansado. Tengo que terminar con los detalles para mañana. Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que hicieras estará bien, y si no es así, habrá muchos otros platos que podrás cocinar para tu marido-

-Vamos, _Papá- _dijo Ares con pesado sarcasmo -Déjame ayudarte a levantarte. ¿Necesitas algo más?- Zeus le dejó guiarle hasta a la puerta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hijo, si- Envolvió su brazo alrededor de Afrodita y la besó en la mejilla -Felicidades, cariño, espero ansioso tener mas nietos- Sonrió a Ares -Me gustaría que hicieras de Santa Claus para los niños mañana por la noche. Es una gran responsabilidad y obviamente eres la mejor elección para el trabajo- Sacó un gorro rojo con una borla blanca como la nieve y se lo encasquetó al Dios de la guerra en la cabeza -He traído todo el disfraz, aunque hay algo de controversia sobre si Santa lleva o no mallas rojas- Ondeó las mallas bajo la nariz de Ares. El Dios arrancó las mallas de la mano de Zeus y el sombrero de su cabeza.

-Zeus...- Sus dientes se unieron en un ruidoso chasquido de advertencia -No te atreverías a hacerme esto- Miró de nuevo a la ranura de la puerta -Ya veo por qué mis hermanos han decidido visitarme- Estiro la mano para abrir la puerta de un tirón y un montón de hombres cayeron a sus pies uno sobre otro. Todos riendo ruidosamente. Hefesto le palmeó la espalda y Apolo le alborotó el pelo.

-Felicidades, hermanito, sacaste la varita más corta-

-¿Todos lo sabían?- exigió Ares. Hizo ademán de agarrar a Zeus, pero el Dios ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con un alegre saludito. Dionisio chocó el puño con Hefesto, los dos sonriéndose abiertamente el uno al otro. Los demás aullaban de risa.

-¡FUERA!- Ordenó el Dios de la guerra -¡Todos y cada uno de ustedes! ¡Largo de mi casa!-

-No me importaría ver de nuevo el sombrero en tu cabeza- Apolo contoneó los dedos como si Ares debiera girarse y pasar modelos para ellos.

-Ponte las mallas- animó Hefesto.

-¡FU-E-RA!- Ares pronunció cada sílaba.

-Claro, estrella- Bufó Hermes -Te dejaremos para que practiques para tu actuación de mañana- Otra ronda de risas llenó la entrada del templo, amenazando con arrancar el techo. Ares mantuvo la puerta abierta y simplemente señaló encendiendo su cosmos. Los hombres salieron, con grandes sonrisas en las caras y destornillándose de risa. Ares cerró la puerta de una patada y se giró hacia su esposa.

-Voy a matar a Zeus. He decidido que los Dioses puede sobrevivir muy bien sin él- Afrodita se presionó la mano firmemente sobre el estómago.

-En realidad es un honor- Las palabras salieron amortiguadas mientras ahogaba la risa. Él mantuvo en alto la mano.

-No. No digas ni una palabra más- Ella la pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura y se apoyó en él.

-¿Realmente es tan terrible?-

-Ya les viste. Todos los Dioses estarán ahí. Incluso sus guerreros. Zeus me la ha jugado- Afrodita se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Entonces supongo que no tienes opción, pero podemos maquillarte para que no parezca que eres tú-

-¿Yo maquillarme? Debes estar de broma- Una lenta sonrisa iluminó los ojos de ella.

-Vamos cariño, será la oportunidad perfecta para que te luzcas-

-¿Estás segura de que no sería más sencillo deshacernos de el y enterrar su cuerpo en algún lugar del inframundo?- Ares sonaba esperanzado. Ella se puso de puntillas y le presionó un beso en la boca.

-Eres tan sanguinario- Él colocó la mano sobre su estómago redondeado.

-Soy el Dios de la guerra… ¿Estás realmente segura de que hay dos pequeños creciendo en tu interior?- Ella negó, colocando su mano sobre la de él.

-No. Realmente nos las hemos arreglado para sorprenderte, ¿verdad?-

-Pues casi me haces arrepentirme de tener hijos-

-Me gusta que ocasionalmente pueda sorprenderte-

-Oh, lo haces, Afrodita- le aseguró -Siempre lo haces. Pero eso no me hace cambiar de idea, no pienso salir vestido de un tipo gordo repartiendo regalos a un montón de huérfanos-

-Ares…-

-No, ni se te ocurra decir nada. Es mi decisión final-

Continuara…

* * *

Por fin pude subir el capi xD. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero he estado teniendo problemas con mi computadora. Pero seguiré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _Masami Kurumada_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, pero si no entienden algunas cosas, las irán entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, así que no coman ansias.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**=Música de fondo=**

La música del piano inundo el salón donde marinas, espectros, ángeles y caballeros atenienses estaban reunidos en bolitas charlando unos con otros acerca de los acontecimientos esos últimos años. Los Dioses charlaban del otro lado del salón acerca del factor común en esos sucesos extraños. Algunos otros Dioses se unían a los caballeros en sus amenas conversaciones.

Saori estaba recargada en el piano escuchando la melodía que tocaba el caballero Orfeo de Lyra. Estaba envuelta en un vestido rosa palo straple, con una falda larga hasta los tobillos de tela suave y ligera, terminando con unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido cerradas por la parte de enfrente. Su cabello en una media cola con dos mechones sueltos a los lados y el fleco peinado hacia atrás.

Artemisa se acerco a la Diosa disfrutando igualmente de la melodía navideña. La Diosa de la casa llevaba un vestido largo en blanco con una V grande en el frente en color negro destacando sus firmes pechos y rodeando la parte de abajo con el mismo listón negro dejando una pequeña cola en el vestido. Sus cabellos recogidos en lo alto con una tiara de diamantes.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama la canción?- Saori abrió los ojos levantando el rostro de sus manos.

-Noche de paz-

-Creí que Orfeo solo tocaba la Lyra- Saori sonrío con una gota en la cabeza.

-Aa, pues si. Pero le tuvimos que dar unas clasecitas jejeje-

**Flashbacks**

Orfeo tocaba tranquilamente en los jardines del elíseo acompañado de Euridice, cuando llego una Persefone muy sonriente.

-Hola chicos- Orfeo dejo de tocar clavando una rodilla en el piso y Euridice hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Señorita Persefone, un placer tenerla con nosotros. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en el castillo- Euridice volvió a sentarse en el pasto y Orfeo se puso en pie.

-¿Sucede algo mi señora?-

-¿Ah? No claro que no. No necesita ocurrir algo para que pueda venir a visitarlos- Orfeo elevo una ceja no muy convencido y Persefone jugo con sus dedos –Bueno, a decir verdad. Pues ya saben que abra una fiesta en el santuario ¿No?-

-Si claro, Pandora nos lo dijo- Respondió la chica de cabellos rubios.

-Ha pues verán. Saori contrato a unos músicos. Pero ellos no llegaran hasta mas entrada la noche y necesita que alguien mas toque en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para hacer un poco de ambiente-

-No tengo problema en tocar para ustedes mi señora- El caballero señalo su lyra.

-A si Orfeo, pero es que el problema, es que necesitamos que toques el piano- El caballero bajo sus brazos lentamente sintiendo a su pobre lyra rechazada –No lo tomes a mal Orfeo. Es solo que la lyra no pega con el tema de la navidad. Así que lo mejor seria que tocaras el piano-

-Pues…si mi señor Hades esta de acuerdo no tendré problema- Hablo secamente el joven de cabellos azules – ¿Desea que toque una melodía en especial?- La Diosa de la primavera volvió a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Noche de paz?- Orfeo una mueca extraña y a Euridice le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Es música folclórica de algún pueblo de por aquí?- Pregunto la chica rubia y Persefone se puso mas nerviosa. Suspiro pacientemente _"Esto va a estar pesado"_

**Fin flashbacks**

-Ya veo. Así que Persefone se encargo de eso ¿Qué Orfeo no era caballero tuyo?-

-Si, lo era. Pero le dieron a elegir y como Euridice se encariño mucho con Persefone, decidió quedarse en el inframundo al servicio de Hades-

-¿No lo consideras un traidor?-

-Claro que no- La chica giro sus ojos para ver como Orfeo tocaba tan pacifico como siempre, sintiendo la música fluir desde su interior hasta sus dedos –Después de todo, el ayudo a mis caballeros durante la guerra santa- Artemisa observo a su hermana, ya no era la niña caprichosa de hace mucho años. Parecía que después de lo sucedido, los años le habían ayudado a madurar. Aun seguía sin entender como es que protegía tanto a los humanos librándolos de la ira de los Dioses.

-Oye Athena…- Saori se giro a su hermana.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Artemis?- La Diosa de la Luna se mordió el labio.

-Yo quería preguntarte si…-

-¡Oigan! Los músicos acaban de llegar ¿Quién será la primera en bailar con migo?- Apolo llego muy sonriente extendiendo los brazos y con una copa de sidra en la mano. Su traje constaba de un pantalón negro de sastre, una camisa blanca con su corbata roja y su saco abierto. La mayoría de los hombres en la fiesta llevaban algo parecido pero con diferentes estilos de corbata. Saori dio un paso atrás.

-Paso… ¿Decías Artemis?- La chica salió de su trance y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ah? No, nada importante- Apolo entrecerró los ojos ofendido.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de pisarme los pies?- Saori se cruzo de brazos.

-Para tu información soy muy buena bailando hermanito- Apolo tomo de la mano a la Diosa cazadora

-Bueno como la cobarde de Athena no quiso bailar con migo tendrás que hacerlo tu- Artemisa parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Qué? No espera- Apolo la arrastro detrás de el y Saori se quedo de nuevo sola junto al piano. Orfeo ya había terminado de tocar la canción y como los músicos ya habían llegado decidió ir en busca de Euridice –Creo que iré por un poco de sidra- La chica se alejo hacia la mesa de bocadillos.

Mientras los músicos se preparaban para comenzar la primera pieza Persefone charlaba muy animadamente con Afrodita. La primera traía un vestido negro con bordados dorados y plateados en forma de flores. El frente tenía unos pliegues pequeños por encima de su pecho y el escote de su espalda llegaba hasta su cadera. Sus cabellos en una cola alta con varios mechones sueltos. La segunda vestía un traje de dos piezas. Una blusita elegante de maternidad color esmeralda con pliegues del peto hacia abajo y unos pantalones negros de pata de elefante. Su cabello suelto con piedritas de esmeralda adornándolo.

-Que bien ya llegaron los músicos- Persefone observo como los chicos comenzaban con la música.

-¿Dónde esta Alecto? ¿No piensa venir?- Afrodita dio un sorbo a su ponche de fruta.

-Si, pero llegara mas tarde. Hades quería quedarse para esperarla pero Alecto no quiso. Dijo que nos viniéramos sin ella y que nos alcanzaba más tarde- Persefone encogió los hombros dando un sorbo a su sidra.

-Ho…- Afrodita observo a la Diosa. No se veía muy animada.

-¿Y Ares? No lo he visto desde que llegamos- Afrodita ahogo una risita.

-¿De verdad no te imaginas donde esta?- Persefone levanto una ceja curiosa y después de dar un vistazo al salón abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

-¡No! ¿Como crees Afrodita? ¿De verdad es el? ¿Pero como? Yo creí que solo era una broma- Ambas chicas observaron al susodicho. Ares vestido de Santa estaba sentado en una silla junto al árbol, frente a un montón de pequeños aprendices, había regalos apilados y regados por todas partes. Se detuvo una vez para agarrar un puñado de galletas que una niña le ofrecía. Sus plateados ojos pasearon por el salón en busca de su esposa. Afrodita levanto una mano emocionada señalando donde estaba.

-Se ve tan lindo. La verdad es que llegamos a la fiesta como si nada, no quiso ponerse el disfraz. Pero ni bien llegamos Zeus se molesto mucho porque Ares no había seguido sus ordenes y Apolo junto con Hefesto se llevaron al pobre a rastras y le ensartaron el traje a fuerzas. Fue toda una lucha campal, gracias a Hera que no le pusieron esas ridículas mayas rojas- Persefone se atraganto con la sidra y voló una mano a sus labios.

-¿Mallas? Creo que esta vez papá se paso de la raya- Las Diosas se voltearon a ver al "Simpático" Santa justo cuando una pequeña aprendiz fue colocada en su regazo, y tiró de su barba, Santa lanzó una mirada ardiente a su esposa "_Te aseguro que esta se la devuelvo a Zeus" _

-Tengo que ir a auxiliar mi simpático y regordete esposo- Persefone ahogo una risita y Afrodita llego para ver como el último aprendiz le pedía una motocicleta y una armadura dorada. Ares rodó los ojos con fastidio y le entrego una bici. El aprendiz estaba a punto de quejarse cuando llego Albiore para llevarse a todos los aprendices. En cuanto "Santa" terminó de ofrecer regalos, Ares fue a la parte de atrás del gran salón, frunciendo el ceño a su esposa.

-Esto es lo más humillante que he tenido que hacer en toda mi eterna vida- Afrodita sonrío y le dio un ligero beso.

-No es tan malo como crees-

-¡Oye hermano sonríe!- Hefesto corrió la cortina y Ares se giro molesto a su hermano.

-¿Qué?- Una luz cegadora le quito la vista por una milésima de segundo.

FLASH…

-Un recuerdo para tu hijo jajaja- Hefesto salio corriendo con la cámara en la mano. Ares levanto el puño dispuesto a ir por el herrero.

-¡Regresa aquí pedazo de…!- Afrodita lo interrumpió jalando a su esposo de la manga.

-Cálmate cariño, mejor vístete porque el bebe y yo queremos que nos saques a bailar- El Dios de la guerra sonrío de lado abrazando a su esposa.

-Sepas que te voy a cobrar esta al igual que a Zeus y todos mis inútiles hermanos- Afrodita hizo un puchero fingiendo molestia.

-¿Y yo porque?- Su esposo jalo uno de sus largos mechones rubios con gentileza acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Porque no hiciste nada para sacarme de este lío-

-Es que estoy fuera de servicio- Se defendió la Diosa señalando su estomago crecidito.

-Esa no es escusa- Antes de que replicara le tapo la boca con un beso.

…………………………..

En una de las mesas se encontraban Milo, Mascara, Afrodita, Camus, Sorrento, Isaac y los de bronce platicando animadamente.

-Saori quería que hiciéramos una obra de teatro. Pero hubo problemas con Ikki y tuvimos que suspender el show- Seiya dio una mordida a uno de los bocadillos. Mascara elevo una ceja curioso.

-¿Qué clase de obra?- Shun se llevo un dedo a los labios pensativo.

-Creo que una pastorela o algo así- Los presente levantaron una ceja al igual que Mascara. Solo Isaac se soltó a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Milo estaba muy interesado en tema de la dichosa pastorela. Isaac les explico de que trataba y en torno a que giraba. Pronto Mascara y Milo se le unieron en carcajadas, Camus muy a su manera sonrío divertido y Afrodita observo a los de bronce.

-¿Y cuales se supone que eran sus papeles?- Shun levanto la mano sonriendo inocentemente.

-Yo era la virgen María- Afrodita se inclino hacia Mascara susurrando.

-Patrañas este de virgen tiene lo que yo de feo-

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-

-De verías escuchar como June habla de lo muy a menudo que se van solitos a pasear por la playa para observar el atardecer. Marin dice que ha tenido problemas con Sheena porque June llega a altas horas de la madrugada muy cansada y se queda dormida en las horas de guardia- Mascara bufo y sonrío sardónico.

-Y luego me dices que yo soy el chismoso, mira que bien enterado estas de todo lo que pasa en el santuario- Afrodita arrugo el ceño.

-Y tu bien que me escuchas sin perderte un detalle-

-Yo era San José- Seiya sonrío de oreja a oreja y a varios les bajo una gota por la cabeza.

-Tú debiste ser el burro en el que llevan a la virgen- Se mofo Isaac y varios se soltaron a carcajadas.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Seiya levanto el puño ofendido y Camus interrumpió.

-¿Tu que personaje ibas a ser Hyoga?-

-El ángel- Mascara hizo una mueca.

-Aburrido- Hyoga junto las cejas molesto. Milo continúo.

-¿Y tú Shiryu?-

-El posadero- Mascara señalo con el pulgar hacia abajo.

-Mas aburrido todavía-

-¿Y tú Ikki?- El susodicho se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Yo no tenía intenciones de salir en esa estúpida obra-

-Si, si ya lo sabemos ¿Pero cual era tu personaje?-

-Ikki era el diablo- Contesto muy animadamente el Pegaso y todos incluido Camus se soltaron a reír.

-Te viene como anillo al dedo tu personaje Ikki- Se burlo Mascara entre carcajadas.

-Tú también estabas en la lista para el elenco psicópata de cuarta. Pero gracias a mi intervención el show se cancelo y tu participación no fue requerida- Mascara se trago la risa y Milo se río aun mas.

-Jajaja ¿Cuál era el papel de Mascara?- El susodicho dirigió una mirada amenazadora al Fénix.

-Si aprecias tú vida será mejor que te quedes callado-

-¿O que?- kki se levanto de la mesa y Mascara igual.

-Esto se va a poner bueno- Isaac ya andaba haciendo apuestas cuando llego a la mesa Saori interrumpiendo la pelea.

-Oigan muchachos, el baile esta a punto de comenzar, para que no se queden ahí sentados y saquen a alguien a bailar-

-Pero Saori, casi no hay mujeres- Protesto Seiya y los demás asintieron.

-Bueno pues, bailen por turnos. Yo bailare con todos para que no se sientan mal- Saori sonrío satisfecha y se llevo a Camus; que estaba mas cerca de ella; a rastras hasta la pista. Los demás no tardaron en desalojar la mesa antes de que los llevaran igual que al santo de Acuario.

………………….

La música dejo de sonar y una mujer subió al escenario tomando el micrófono. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un hermoso vestido rojo con una sola manga, largo hasta el piso y una abertura en la parte izquierda desde la mitad del muslo hasta donde terminaba la falda. Su cabello rojo recogido y suelto al mismo tiempo con una tiara de diamantes adornando su tocado.

-¿Hera va a cantar?- Pregunto Hestia a Demeter en la mesa donde estaban sentadas conversando con Mnemosine e Iris. La primera llevaba un vestido color salmón, con un escote profundo en cuello halter y lazo por detrás. Por delante, un lazo con moño que marcaba la cintura, la falda suelta al sesgo con mucho vuelo y su cabello café recogido en un elegante tocado con rizos. La Diosa de la agricultura vestía algo más sencillo en color marfil, marcado en líneas en doble sentido horizontales y diagonales, con una falda en capas delgadas y algunos filos con vuelo para darle movimiento. Sus cabellos color miel, peinados de la misma forma que Hestia.

Mnemosine a su vez llevaba un vestido de fiesta largo, para una noche especial en color púrpura, con escote cuadrado, talle pegado drapeado y cintillas bordadas. La falda de gasa en tres capas desiguales cayendo en línea "A". Su cabello blanco suelto y levemente ondulado. Iris sentada a su lado vestía algo parecido en color turquesa, con escote en "V", un lindo corpiño en tela estampada para marcar el talle y la cintura. La falda con una linda caída en tres capas con cierto vuelo hasta debajo de las rodillas y su cabello rosado en una cola alta con dos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

-No tenia idea de que sabia cantar- Iris parpadeo varias veces incrédula. Demeter dio un sorbo a su vino y frunció los labios.

-De hecho es uno de sus tanto "dones" ¿Por qué creen que Zeus la eligió a ella como su esposa?- Hestia elevo una ceja.

-¿Como es que nunca supe de eso?- La agricultora encogió los hombros. Hera se acomodo frente al micrófono he hizo una señal a los músicos para que comenzaran. La música comenzó animada y las parejas llegaron de una por una a la pista.

_Another bride, another June_

_Another sunny honeymoon_

_Another season, another reason_

_For makin' whoopee_

_A lot of shoes, a lot of rice_

_The groom is nervous, he answers twice_

_It's really killin'_

_That he's so willin' to make whoopee_

Hera estiro un brazo señalando a su esposo sentado en una de las mesas junto a Hades y Zeus le guiño un ojo. Apolo observo su hermana mientras bailaban, parecía distraída desde hacia unos días.

-¿Qué pasa Artemis?- La chica salio de sus pensamientos y levanto el rostro para ver a su hermano con una expresión de preocupación.

-Nada ¿Por qué?-

-Has estado muy distraída estos días ¿Te preocupa algo?- La Diosa meneo la mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Pff no que va ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?-

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que en la cacería de ayer casi le perforas una rodilla al pobre de Hermes, diría que me baso en buenas razones para llegar a esa conclusión- Artemisa arrugo la cara sintiéndose culpable. La verdad le había dado un buen susto al pobre Dios del comercio.

-No es nada serio. Solamente le sigo dando vueltas al asunto este de el castigo contra los mortales por desatar la ira de los Dioses- El Dios del sol rodó los ojos con una mueca.

-Debería dejar de pensar tanto en eso. A nosotros ya no nos concierne ese asunto, dejemos el trabajo en manos de Athena-

-Pero…-

-Ya Artemis, mejor disfruta la velada y deja de pensar tanto- El chico depositó un beso en la frente de la Diosa y siguieron bailando al compás de la canción.

_Picture a little love nest_

_Down where the roses cling_

_Picture the same sweet love nest_

_Think what a year can bring, yes_

_He's washin dishes and baby clothes_

_He's so ambitious he even sews_

_But don't forget folks,_

_That's what you get folks, for makin' whoopee_

Del otro lado de la pista bailaban Camus y Saori. El pobre un poco azorado y la Diosa muy contenta. Cerca de ellos estaban Poseidón y Anfitrite bailando muy pegaditos. La Diosa de los mares traía un corto vestido color verde limón pegado al cuerpo, sin mangas y de cuello tejido. Unas zapatillas con listones atados alrededor de sus piernas y su larga cabellera negra suelta con una media cola floja. La mujer en su tenia melena de león, muy esponjada y abundante.

-Anfitrite, no crees que tu vestido esta muy corto. No me gusta que enseñes tanta carne- La Diosa estaba recargada en el con la cabeza acostada en su hombro.

-No me jodas Julián, estoy muy a gusto. Además ni siquiera me están viendo, sos vos y tus estúpidos celos- El Dios apretó su abrazo y jalo uno de sus mechones negros.

-Creo que soy demasiado indulgente con tigo mujer. Debería dejarte claro con quien estas tratando- La mano de él le acunó el cuello, arrastrándole cabeza hacia atrás para reclamar su boca.

-Eres realmente un merengue- se burló ella, sabiendo que él se vengaría. Bajo su mano por el duro estomago hasta la hebilla de sus cinturón, deseándolo, ansiándolo. Su cuerpo de repente pulsaba de energía y de deseo. Julián exudaba sexo, su boca era pecaminosamente sensual, su postura era maliciosamente masculina. Le encantaba la forma en que le sentaba la ropa, su duro estómago plano y sus caderas y las columnas de sus muslos encapsuladas en el tejido de los pantalones. Inmediatamente se sintió recalentada y sensible, su cuerpo se inundó de una urgente necesidad cuando el pego su cuerpo mas al de ella respirando cerca del lóbulo de su oreja con un aliento calido que la hizo estremecerse –Ya basta Julián. No me provoques. Espera hasta que lleguemos a casa- El Dios soltó una sensual carcajada que la éxito aun más.

-Ya ves que ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego-

-Eres un tramposo- La chica golpeo ligeramente el hombro masculino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Another year, oh maybe less_

_What's this I hear? Well, can't you guess?_

_She feels neglected, and he's suspected_

_Of makin' whoopee_

_Yeah, she sits alone,_

_Most every night_

_He doesn't phone, he doesn't write_

_He says he's busy,_

_But she says, "Is he?"_

_He's makin' whoopee_

En la entrada del gran salón Milo, Aioria, Mascara, Shura, Aioros, Afrodita y Doko observaban a las parejas en la pista criticando como comadres de vecindad.

-Parece que Camus no la pasa tan mal- Aioria observo a la pareja y Milo se mofo.

-¿No? Solo vele el rostro al pobre. Jamás lo había visto sudar tanto la gota gorda-

-No seas envidiosa alacrán- Mascara se burlo con un cigarro en la boca. Milo se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Si quisiera podría bailar, pero no hay chicas- Justo en ese momento llegaban a la fiesta tres amazonas acompañadas de Alecto. La primera no era otra que Sheena, quien vestía una hermosa pieza tinta con un talle pegado drapeado totalmente y un escote prominente hasta debajo del pecho. Un moño hacia un lado de la cadera. La falda en capas vaporosas hasta sus tobillos. Su cabello igual que siempre con una flor tinta adornando. La segunda era Marin, quien vestía un traje de dos piezas. Una blusa cruzada con un escote V pequeño en color azul tornasol y unos pantalones negros pata de elefante. Su cabello igual que siempre con pequeñas piedras azules adornando. La tercera no era otra que June, la chica rubia llevaba un vestido corto color naranja otoñal con delgados tirantes todo pegado al cuerpo arriba de las rodillas. Su cabello atado en una cola alta. Las tres amazonas llevaban una media mascara hecha especialmente para el evento mostrando solamente de su boca para abajo. Detrás de ella llegaba Alecto con un vestido color hueso largo de una sola manga. Con un corpiño ceñido y una faldilla suelta hasta el piso con mucho vuelo. Hefesto fue el primero en recibirla y llevársela a la pista, mientras las amazonas se dirigían a los dorados.

-¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Cómo va la fiesta?- June saludo seguido de Marin, que ni bien llego Aioria no perdió tiempo y la saco a bailar. Viendo esto Milo no perdió tiempo viendo como sus amigos babeaban por la amazona de cobra y puso su cara de galán, Mascara al ver esto ni tardo ni perezoso se interpuso entre ambos.

-A bailar se ha dicho- El canceriano tomo la mano de la amazona llevándosela a la pista.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo la vi primero!- Mascara hizo una señal obscena con el dedo dándole la espalda.

-Has fila alacrán- Ambos llegaron a la pista y Mascara acomodó a Sheena en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pretendes bailando con migo Mascara?- El caballero sonrío con galantería.

-Molestar a Milo- La chica hizo una mueca detrás de su mascara. El caballero se percato cuando ella frunció los labios -¿Te molesta?- La amazona negó con la cabeza.

-No- Bailaron en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos –Todavía recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños. Cambiaste mucho de cómo eras, creo que hubiera sido más fácil reconocerte si no te hubieras cambiado el nombre- El silencio volvió a interponerse entre ambos.

-Yo…- Ahora fue el turno de Mascara para hablar –Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme- El santo trago duro soltando un suspiro, sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. La amazona sonrío levemente.

-Lo se. Sabia porque lo habías hecho- Inconcientemente rodeo con sus brazos al caballero recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Mascara no supo como reaccionar en un principio, pero se sintió bien y por primera vez sonrío como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejándose llevar por el momento envolviendo a su hermana en un abrazo y recargándose en la cabeza de la chica rozando su mejilla con los verdes cabellos.

-¡Anda nomás! Y resulta que el cangrejo tiene sus dones. Mirad nomás al tío como tiene a la cobra cayendo redondita a sus brazos- Shura se recargo en el hombro de Aioros mientras todos observaban asombrados como bailaban Sheena y Mascara.

-¡Ese Mascara esta propasándose! Pero no le voy a dar camino fácil, yo también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga- Milo estaba como chile toreado, echando humo por las orejas.

-Calma muchacho calma, todo a su tiempo. Con las mujeres siempre hay que ser paciente- Doko hablaba como todo un "experto" en cosas de mujeres. Afrodita rodó lo ojos divertido ante el asunto _"Estos idiotas no tienen idea de lo que están diciendo"_ Después de todo, el era el único que sabia el secreto entre Sheena y Mascara. O eso pensaba el caballero de piscis.

_He doesn't ma__ke much money_

_Only five thousand per_

_Some judge who thinks he's funny_

_Says "You'll pay six to her__" "No way"_

_I say, "Now judge, suppose I fail?"_

_The judge says "Right, right into jail"_

_Oh, no, I'd better keep her. __I think it's cheaper_

_Than makin' whoopee._

Continuara…

* * *

Gomen por la espera ^^U…esta es la primera parte de la fiesta navideña ¡Ya solo faltan dos capítulos para el final! Así que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones wiii Algunas cosas de este capitulo tienen relación con el Fic de Secretos (Bueno de hecho todos mis fic se entrelazan xD) De nuevo sorry por la tardanza y espero que hayan disfrutado el capi.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	9. Chapter 9

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, pero si no entienden algunas cosas, las irán entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, así que no coman ansias.

¡AVISO DE LEMON! Lean bajo su propio riesgo…

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**=Caos festivo=**

La música seguía su curso y todos los presentes disfrutaban a su manera. Algunos bailaban al ritmo del saxofón y otros platicaban amenamente devorando la mesa de bocadillos.

Un joven de rizos rosados, ojos verdes y tez blanca no se había movido para nada de su asiento al lado de la fuente de bebidas y sus hermanos ya tenían buen rato intentado levantarlo de su asiento para llevárselo a la terraza.

-¡Ya párele Dioniso! No te da vergüenza no seguir las reglas de tu propia organización- Apolo intento reprenderlo pero no podía parecer serio cuando se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro, cada fiesta era lo mismo por mas que Dioniso intentara dejar el alcohol.

-Nno…- El Dios del vino abrazaba una botella grande de Whisky y tambaleaba la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando fijar la mirada. Hizo una mueca extraña y hablaba arrastrando las palabras -¿Cuál organización?-

-¿Cuantas botellas llevas?- Hermes intento quitarle la botella de los brazos pero el Dios del vino se aferraba a ella con mas fuerza.

-Muchas…-

-¿Cuantos dedos vez?- El Dios del comercio levanto dos dedos y Dioniso entrecerró los ojos acercándose a unos tres centímetros de la mano del Dios.

-Muchos…- Hermes frunció el ceño y Apolo contuvo una carcajada. El joven de cabellos rosados los ignoro sirviéndose una copa –No me importa cuantos dedos tengas, ya déjenme en paz- Se llevo la copa a los labios pero antes de siquiera probarla Hermes se la arrebato.

-Me parece que ya es hora de ir a casa- Dioniso entrecerró los ojos y se tiro despatarrado en la silla.

-Pues me parece que no quiero irme-

-No te estoy preguntando Dioniso- Hermes se llevo un brazo del chico alrededor del cuello y lo obligo a levantarse. El Dios del vino intento alejarlo pero Apolo le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya deja de comportarte como un niño. Si Semele te ve en ese estado se pondrá a llorar como magdalena y Zeus estará furioso- Dioniso hizo un puchero y se dejo llevar.

-Un día de estos. Voy a enviarles a las Ménades- Apolo los despidió quitándole al joven la botella de vino y Hermes lo saco de la fiesta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Le tengo tanto miedo a tus mujeres como al coco. Agarrate bien que no voy a cargar con tu peso todo el camino-

-Hmp- El mas joven bufo ofendido pero siguió a su hermano sin decir nada, ya empezaba a sentir el sueño encima de el.

…………………………………………

Hera decidió ceder el micrófono a la solista que el grupo de músicos habían llevado y Zeus aprovecho para sacar a su deslumbrante esposa a la pista de baile.

Athena por fin había soltado al pobre de Camus y se disponía a elegir a su próxima victima cuando Seiya se interpuso tomando su mano y sacándola a bailar. Saori acepto con un rubor en sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido para Artemisa. La Diosa de la caza frunció el ceño y se alejo un tanto ofuscada excusándose que iba al tocador. Por supuesto esto tampoco paso desapercibido para el Dios del Sol.

-¿Cómo la estas pasando Saori? ¿La fiesta resulta como la esperabas?- La chica asintió contenta siguiendo los pasos del caballero.

-Si. Hasta ahora todo va bien, espero que la velada termine justo como lo planeamos y que sea del agrado de todos- Seiya apretó la mano de la Diosa en un gesto cariñoso, que causo un tono carmesí en las mejillas de la joven.

-Ya veras que si Saori. Te esforzaste mucho para que esta fiesta fuera la mejor de todas y ve a tu alrededor. Todos se la están pasando genial- La pelimorada dio una ojeada al gran salón. La mayoría de las Diosas estaban en una mesa riendo por algo que Hestia había dicho mientras balanceaban sus copas. Algunos dorados junto con los de bronce jugaban a ver quien tomaba mas ponche de fruta sin respirar. Los de plata y otros de bronce charlaban haciendo migas con algunos espectros y marinos. Kanon, Radamanthis, Aiacos y Saga estaban a la mitad de un juego de venciditas para demostrar quien era el mas fuerte.

Sorrento compartía algunos consejos de belleza con Misty mientras Isaac y Kaisa los imitaban burlándose de sus ademanes. Afrodita y Mascara disfrutaban de la noche haciendo desatinar a Milo y Camus estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sheena, Marin y June asesoraban a una pobre Geist de cómo ser mas sociable y ser una chica fuerte sin dejar de ser femenina. Algunos Dioses ya habían abandonado la fiesta antes del final debido a sus deberes o por problemas de bebida como en el caso de Dionisio. Hipnos, Tanatos, Rune y Shion estaban en la mesa de bocadillos compartiendo una plática sobre el significado de la muerte.

En la pista las únicas parejas que bailaban eran Zeus-Hera, Ares-Afrodita, Hades-Persefone, Poseidón-Anfitrite, Apolo-Artemisa, Orfeo-Euridice, Pandora-Minos y ella con Seiya.

Saori sonrío muy satisfecha y contenta de que todos disfrutaran de la fiesta teniendo oportunidad de convivir sin peleas o malos entendidos. Se abrazo al Pegaso presa de su felicidad causando un rubor y nerviosismo en el caballero que empezó a bailar torpemente. Artemisa no perdió un detalle de esto y su cara se trasformo en una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa Artemis?-

-Nada- La Diosa respondió secamente ante la pregunta de su hermano. Apolo se detuvo en seco haciendo tropezar a la cazadora contra el. La rubia levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrar unos ojos con reproche hacia ella y enfado.

-Me estoy cansando de esta actitud Artemisa ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Te molesta algo?-

-No-

-¿Entonces porque te molestas cada que Athena parece estar contenta?- La chica bajo la mirada, para no verle a los ojos.

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces? Creí que ya habíamos dejado rencores en el pasado-

-No lo entendería-

-Por supuesto que no puedo entender si no me dices de que se trata, no soy adivino- El Dios suavizó la expresión de su cara y la tomo de los hombros -¿Qué pasa Artemis? Dime que es lo que te tiene así, me preocupa verte tan distraída. Podría jurar que hasta percibo depresión en tu cosmos ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Apolo! ¡Déjame en paz!- Artemisa se deshizo de los brazos de su hermano y salio del gran salón furiosa. Zeus se acerco al Dios del Sol con las cejas juntas.

-¿Pasa algo Apolo? ¿Discutiste con Artemisa?-

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar padre, disfruten de la fiesta yo paso a retirarme- Zeus asintió y Apolo salio detrás de su hermana. El padre de los Dioses se olía problemas futuros.

……………………………………

-Alecto estaba sentada en la barandilla de la terraza y miraba al cielo negro basto de estrellas. El dolor vibraba a través de su cuerpo... a través de su alma misma, hasta que se sintió tan aplastada por él que apenas podía respirar. Dentro podía oír a todos riendo y disfrutando de la celebración. De vez en cuando sentía su ligero toque, cuando se aseguraban de que estaba cerca, acechando cerca de ella. Parecía vigilarla todo el tiempo y sentía que no tenía privacidad. Estaba segura que si podría, esa mujer estaría hasta en sus pensamientos vigilando cada movimiento de su parte.

Ya hacia un tiempo que sus sentimientos estaban demasiado confusos, de todo lo que su tía le había dicho, algunas cosas no encajaban en el rompecabezas. Su familia ya estaba preocupando demasiado por ella y aunque se aseguraba de que solo tocaran la superficie que les presentaba, una adolescente en un nuevo lugar extraño y excitante ansiosa por la celebración de Navidad, siempre había alguien que podía percibir mas allá de esa superficie.

-¿Alecto? ¿Estás bien?- La voz masculina hizo que levantara bruscamente la cabeza. Hefesto estaba de pie delante de ella, con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos.

Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, tuvo cuidado de no dejar que la miseria se mostrara en su cara. El dolor estaba haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago. Incluso su visión parecía emborronarse.

-Claro- Apenas pudo arreglárselas para soltar la palabra, y no se molestó en intentar lanzarle una sonrisa falsa y alegre.

-Alecto- La voz de Hefesto interrumpió de nuevo sus pensamientos. Se agachó cerca de ella –Mírame-

-¿Por qué?- Él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la cara.

-Tienes pequeñas gotas en la frente- Fingió no notar que se apartó de él, negándose a dejar que sus dedos le rozaran la piel. Simplemente la limpió, cuidado de no tocarla, y lanzó un resoplido al aire -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- Alecto se pasó la mano por la cara, como si pudiera librarse de la verdad. Ese hombre, de aspecto tan invencible, tan severo, frío y duro, un hombre con acero en las venas y hielo en los ojos, la había mirado... mirado directamente... y la había tocado donde nadie más podría haberlo hecho. Se presión una mano contra la cabeza dolorida. Dolía. No debería, pero la sensación era como un bisel cerrándose con una firme e implacable presión.

-No será "nada" cuando estas sudando como si estuviera apunto de pescar una fiebre, Alecto. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Puedes contarme qué pasa- Alecto no sabía si tenía realmente amigos aparte de Hipnos y Tanatos. Confiaba en sus padres y en su abuela o al menos eso quería. Aparte de eso, nunca se permitía a sí misma estar a solas con nadie. Persefone creía que el tiempo la regresaría a como era antes, pero Alecto lo dudaba. Para preservar su espíritu y su cordura, se había retraído del mundo cuando era mas joven y quizás se había quedado allí demasiado. No sabía como ser amiga o colega.

-Si, por supuesto que somos amigos- dijo, dando la respuesta obligada. Con el correr de los años se había encontrado diciendo justamente lo que la gente esperaba oír, ellos se quedaban contentos y la dejaban en paz. Cerró los ojos brevemente contra la pena que la aplastaba.

-¿Quieres beber algo caliente? Hace mucho frío- preguntó Hefesto, frotándose la barbilla y tomando una de sus pequeñas manos.

-Ahora no gracias. Ya te alcanzare más tarde- Necesitaba estar sola, pensar las cosas por sí misma. Le gustaba Hefesto, pero era una distracción y no tenía ni idea de que estaba molesta_"Ella tal vez lo sabría"_ La idea llegó inesperada y la llenó de vergüenza y pena. De rabia. Hefesto la abrazo contra si tomándola por sorpresa, sentía una furia crecer en su interior de solo pensar que alguien estaba tratándole de hacerle daño a su pequeña Alecto.

-Me duele verte así ¿Alguien te esta haciendo sentir mal?- Alecto le miro a los ojos y Hefesto pudo ver en ellos una gran tristeza y un sufrimiento impuesto. La chica intento alejarlo por mucho que deseara estar entre sus brazos y sentirse protegida y amada.

-No quiero hacerte daño- El Dios pudo ver el miedo extremo en los ojos de su compañera. Todo vestigio de dolor había desaparecido de su cara, dejándola tan pálida que su piel parecía traslúcida. La furia que estaba conteniendo amainó cuando los instintos protectores que no sabía que tenía se alzaron rápida y agudamente. Deseó arrastrarla a sus brazos y abrigarla allí, pero ya podía sentir a su alma huyendo de la necesidad salvaje que había en él. Nunca habría imaginado que alguien pudiera ser tan frágil. Aproximarse a ella requería una delicadeza que no estaba seguro de poseer.

-Escúchame, pequeña- Hizo un esfuerzo supremo por suavizar su voz. Raramente se acercaba a la gente y sentía la garganta oxidada -No tienes por que aislarte del mundo cuando las personas solo quieren lo mejor para ti- El herrero de los Dioses tomo el rostro de la joven enmarcándolo con sus manos –Yo quiero que seas feliz Alecto. Y me haría muy feliz que me dejaras cerrar tus heridas. Permíteme estar a tu lado. Confía en mí- Sin darle tiempo a contestar beso sus labios brindándole calidez y protección, haciéndole sentir que el siempre estaría con ella cuando lo necesitara.

El beso se rompió con rudeza cuando el Dios se profirió un aullido de dolor y sus manos subieron hasta su garganta.

-¡ARGH!...A-lec-to…hu-ye- Ella no respondió, simplemente le miró aterrada. El corazón se le removió en el pecho. Hefesto siguió luchando contra la fuerza maligna que intentaba quebrarle el cuello.

-No…- Las rodillas del Dios se doblaron y su cabeza se estrello contra el duro mármol dos veces con tanta fuerza cuarteando el suelo.

-No… ¡Ya déjalo! ¡Basta!- Alecto se llevo las manos al rostro, horrorizada y paralizada por lo que estaba presenciando. El cuerpo de Hefesto se elevo a unos centímetros del suelo aun forcejeando para poder liberar su garganta. Su rostro estaba hinchado por la falta de aíre y sangre dorada goteaba desde una grieta en su cabeza y por la comisura de sus labios, hasta las mangas de su camisa. Un cosmos maligno y oscuro se hizo presente en la terraza alertando a todos dentro del salón.

-Te dije ¡Que te alejaras de el!- La voz de la mujer que atormentaba a la Diosa hizo eco haciendo temblar el suelo.

-¡Déjalo, el no quiere hacerme daño!-

-¡Me desobedeciste!-

-¡El no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Suéltalo!- El cosmos maligno se intensifico mas con ira extrema. El cuerpo de Hefesto fue lanzado hasta las puertas de la terraza que en ese momento eran abiertas por Zeus y Hades. Alecto se giro al grupo que miraba atónito a la sombra y a la chica.

-¿Qué esta pasando Aquí?- Zeus estaba furioso. Hera empujo a varios escandalizada y se dejo caer al suelo para abrazar a su hijo.

-¿Hefesto? ¡Hijo contesta! ¡Hefesto!- Ares se inclino junto a su madre checando el cosmos de su hermano.

-Esta bien madre, pero es necesario que regresemos al Olimpo y que Apolo lo revise. Su cosmos es muy débil- Hera no contesto, se limito a abrazar el cuerpo de su hijo. Zeus estaba serio y con el rostro contraído. La sombra desapareció dejando sola a Alecto.

-¿Qué paso aquí Alecto?-

-Yo no…yo no quería- Hades dio un paso adelante pero la chica retrocedió.

-Hija cálmate, cuéntanos que paso- Los ojos de Alecto se agolparon de lagrimas.

-Es mi culpa…- Todos los presentes elevaron las cejas sorprendidos. Zeus seguía igual.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Es mi culpa!- Salió corriendo esquivando a toda la multitud, escondiendo sus lagrimas bajo la sombra de su fleco.

-¡Alecto espera!- Hades se dispuso a seguir a su hija cuando Zeus lo detuvo jalando de su brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar ya- Hades giro su rostro sorprendido y sus cejas se juntaron en una mueca de coraje. Se soltó del agarre con un jalon de su brazo y empujo a su hermano.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme o reclamarme puede esperar. Mi hija me necesita y para mi eso es más importante- Retrocedió y salio detrás de su hija seguido de Persefone.

Todos estaban en silencio y atónitos ante lo sucedido, Afrodita se puso muy nerviosa y tratando de suavizar un poco el ambiente decidió hacer su anuncio.

-Este… ¡Estoy embarazada!- Ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella aun mas sorprendidos y atónitos que antes. Zeus no se sorprendió, pues el ya lo sabia, Hefesto también lo sabia pero no podía decir nada porque estaba inconciente, Hera miro a su nuera incrédula y Hestia decidió ayudar a la Diosa.

-Ho Wow ¡Felicidades hija! Hera es muy afortunada, ahora no solo Demeter será la única abuela, ya me estas dejando atrás- Hestia rió de buena gana abrazando a su hija Hera todavía no salía de su shock, los demás también felicitaron a la Diosa de la belleza. Ares ya estaba recibiendo felicitaciones al estilo cavernicolesco entre golpes y patadas.

Zeus suspiro pesadamente. Al menos una buena noticia entre tanto desastre. Pero la situación estaba fuera de control, necesitaba poner orden ya mismo y continuar con sus averiguaciones.

……………………………

–Hefesto- Sus ojos habían sido tan azules... tan intensos... y tan llenos de dolor cuando estaba siendo torturado de esa manera. Ella conocía el dolor íntimamente. Conocía a la gente. Escondían terribles inclinaciones, terribles secretos bajo caras falsamente sonrientes. ¿Era ella mejor que el resto, dejando que el hombre sufriera porque tenía miedo?

-Lo siento-

Alecto entro a su habitación con el corazón pesado y la pena arañándola. Huyó con lágrimas corriendo por su cara preguntándose de donde venían, sintiéndose inadecuada y cobarde. Huyó del dolor de Hefesto y de sus propios miedos. ¿Es que nunca iba haber un refugio seguro para ella?

-Por fin llegas- La voz de la mujer asusto a la chica llevándose una mano al pecho. La mujer estaba acostada en el diván limándose las uñas y con una cara de satisfacción.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete no quiero que regreses nunca! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- Alecto estaba apunto de salir cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe, trato de abrir pero estaba sellada con el cosmos de la mujer.

-¿Así me agradeces que me preocupe por ti mocosa malcriada?- La mujer se levanto del diván con movimientos delicados y sensuales.

-Tú no te preocupas por mí. Solo me alejas de las personas que si interesan en mi seguridad- Una mueca decepción se formo en el rostro de la mujer, con rapidez cruzo la habitación cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de la chica –Ya es momento de recordarte con quien estas tratando mocosa- Una de sus uñas se alargo como una delgada cuchilla filosa, hasta la garganta de la Diosa.

-No te tengo miedo. Estoy cansada de hacer todo lo que me dices tu no---

-¡Cállate! ¿Ya olvidaste quien te saco de tu miseria muchacha? Eras una pobre niña estúpida, reprimida por los actos malvados de tu padre. Todos te señalaban-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Si que lo es! Nadie fue capaz de contarte la verdad como yo lo hice. Yo estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste y te ayude-

-¿A cambio de que? ¿De mi familia? ¿De mi propia felicidad?- La mujer sonrío con descaro.

-Todo tiene un precio querida. Tú estas pagando el tuyo- Alecto la miro con pena en los ojos.

-Eres una maldita ¿Tienes tanto odio hacia alguien por dentro y tratas de desquitarte con migo? Me das lastima- La sonrisa de la mujer se borro, apretó mas sus dedos en la garganta de la chica.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí. Eres una niña estúpida y mimada que siempre tuvo lo que quiso. No sabes lo que es odiar a alguien y guardar rencor al mundo entero. Todos merecen sufrir lo que yo he sufrido toda mi vida. Todos-

-La venganza no te traerá la felicidad. Jamás te voy a perdonar que intentaras matar a Hefesto- La mujer soltó una carcajada burlesca.

-No necesito tu perdón querida, yo soy feliz viendo sufrir a los demás. Acabare con todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino- Alecto sentía sus pulmones contraídos por la falta de aire y la vista comenzaba a borrarse.

-¡ALECTO!- La voz de su padre la trajo de vuelta utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para seguir con su lucha.

-pa…pá…- La mujer soltó un gruñido de fastidio, el Dios de los muertos estaba apunto de tumbar la puerta. Soltó a la chica haciéndola caer a suelo como su fuera un títere y con una sonrisa desapareció. La puerta se abrió de golpe quebrándose a la mitad, Hades entro en busca del cosmos desaparecido y Persefone corrió hacia su hija.

-¡Alecto! ¡Alecto!- Hades se giro hacia su esposa y levanto a su hija en brazos.

-Pa…pá- La pareja se detuvo observando a la joven.

-¿Alecto? ¿Estas bien hija?- Persefone tomo la mano de la chica y su hija apretó los dedos alrededor de los de su madre.

-Llévame…al olimpo- Ambos Dioses se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor. Rápido- Hades encogió los hombros y Persefone movió la cabeza en dirección a la salida.

-¡Vamos hades no te quedes ahí parado!- Los tres salieron del café en dirección al olimpo Hades con Alecto en brazos y Persefone marcando unos números en su celular.

**Olimpo Templo principal del trueno…**

-¡Zeus por favor cálmate! Ambos sabemos que los Dioses dentro del olimpo no tienen nada que ver en esto y no es tu culpa que esto pasara, nadie sabe exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió, solamente sabemos que fue un Dios. Gracias a Apolo que Hefesto esta fuera de peligro-

-Tengo otros que ejecutan mis órdenes Hera ¡Pero todas las decisiones son responsabilidad mía, nadie tiene porque pasar sobre mi palabra! El único con el poder de hacerlo es el oráculo y estoy seguro de que el no esta detrás de esto- Reprocho el Dios con voz severa dándole la espalda.

-Por todos nosotros Zeus cargas demasiado sobre tus hombros, Atlas no parece pasarla tan mal como tu…no me parece justo- murmuro ella, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sus percepciones no podían mentir. Nadie era tan poderoso como Zeus o el oráculo, para dejar una huella así. No se percató de que había dejado de andar hasta que Zeus le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo, calmándola porque empezaba a tiritar de los nervios.

-Ahora me temes- Dijo con cansancio, pero muy suavemente, como si se sintiera herido. Y en realidad la idea le hacía daño. Había intentado que ella le temiera; había provocado su miedo deliberadamente, y ahora que conseguía su objetivo, entendía que no era lo que pretendía de ella.

-No te tengo miedo, Zeus, simplemente ya me acostumbre a lidiar con esto- Ladeo la cabeza para estudiar sus facciones - Tengo miedo por ti. Tanto poder acaba por corromper a quien lo posee. Tanta responsabilidad lleva a la destrucción. Tomas decisiones de vida o muerte que sólo están en manos de las Moiras y desde el incidente de la segunda guerra santa ha habido conflictos entre los nuestros...no es sencillo para mi verte lidiar con todo esto y yo sin poder hacer nada. Ahora para colmo de males mi hijo es atacado por un cosmos extraño para nosotros y Alecto que es nuestra única clave esta completamente quebrada-

Las manos de Zeus acariciaron su sedosa piel, hasta posarse en sus labios. Sus ojos eran enormes en su pequeño rostro, sus sentimientos estaban desnudos ante los hipnóticos ojos de El. Había preocupación, compasión, un amor y una dulce, muy dulce inocencia que agitaba sus entrañas. Ella se preocupaba por él. _Estaba preocupada. _Zeus emitió un gemido. Hera no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ofreciendo a alguien como él. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para resistirse, y se odiaba a él mismo por su egoísmo.

-Zeus- Hera le acarició el brazo enviando oleadas de calor por su piel, haciendo hervir su sangre. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla cuando conocía sus pensamientos y su mente? Era la luz que iluminaba su oscuridad, su otra mitad. Aunque debía estar prohibido y probablemente fuese un error de la naturaleza, no podía evitar amarla -Deja que te ayude. Comparte esto conmigo. No te alejes de mí- El simple roce de su mano, la preocupación de sus ojos, la pureza y la sinceridad de su voz le llenaron de una dulzura desconocida que lo hizo sentir como el hombre mas afortunado del universo.

La atrajo hacia él, demasiado consciente de las urgentes demandas de su cuerpo. Zeus la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación que compartían juntos, Hera parpadeó y se encontró en su habitación, el fuego de la pequeña chimenea arrojaba sombras sobre la pared. Zeus tenía la camisa desabrochada, dejando a la vista los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en su rostro, observándola con la quietud y la atenta vigilancia de un depredador. No intentaba ocultar que la deseaba.

-Te daré una oportunidad si no tienes deseos de continuar- Las palabras le salieron bruscas y roncas, como si le rasgaran dolorosamente la garganta -Encontraré la fuerza necesaria para dejarte marchar si no tienes deseos de hacerlo en este momento- Tenía la cabeza orgullosamente levantada; su cuerpo, vibrante de masculina agresividad, estaba tenso; sus ojos ardían de deseo. Su imagen borraba todo pensamiento cabal de la mente de Hera. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿De cuando acá su esposo le daba a ella su esposa, la oportunidad de elegir? Ella era la única capaz saciar su hambre como ninguna otra podían. Lo supo instintivamente. No habría otra mujer para él. La quería a ella. La necesitaba a ella. Era incapaz de alejarse de él.

Hera se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos. Una salvaje sacudida, casi primitiva traspasó el cuerpo de Zeus en respuesta. Se sentía aprisionado, la tela se tensaba haciéndole daño. Con cuidado bajo el vestido de su esposa deslizándolo por sus hombros hasta sus caderas.

El cuerpo desnudo de Hera brillaba a la luz del fuego. Las sombras rozaban los contornos de su figura. Su talle era estrecho y su cintura pequeña, acentuando la generosidad de sus pechos. El hombre que había en él inspiró bruscamente.

Zeus dejó caer su camisa sobre el suelo, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el roce de la tela sobre su piel. En el exterior un trueno retumbo por todo el templo. Apartó todos los adornos humanos que quedaban sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo a la vista, sus músculos estaban bien formados y estaban tensos por la necesidad.

Hera bajo los tirantes de encaje del sujetador, dejando que cayera al suelo. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista, incitantes, los rosados pezones endurecidos por el deseo. Cruzó la distancia que los separaba de un solo salto. Zeus acaricio su piel contra la de ella.

Hera tenía una estructura pequeña y delicada, y su piel era ardiente. Las manos de Zeus la tocaban por todos lados, le dejó suelto el pelo y se lo cepilló con los dedos, su tacto enviaba dardos ardientes a su ingle. Su cuerpo se tensó, dolorido. Diablos, la necesitaba tanto. Tanto. Atrapó la nuca de Hera de forma que ella no pudiera escapar; con el pulgar, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejar expuesta su garganta y los pechos a su alcance. Movió la mano muy lentamente, siguiendo la curva de su hombro, de allí tomó un camino descendente, para acariciar la suavidad de su pecho. Siguió con los dedos cada marca de sus costillas, alimentando su deseo. Se recreó en su vientre, y en la curva de sus caderas hasta reposar la mano sobre el triángulo de suaves rizos entre sus piernas.

Hera ya había sentido sus caricias con anterioridad, pero esto era mil veces más fuerte. Sus manos despertaban en ella una desesperada necesidad y tenía la sensación de estar hundiéndose en un mundo de puro placer. Zeus gruñó algo por lo bajo y la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla sobre la cama. Su cuerpo se movía con agresividad, atrapando a la Diosa bajo él. Por un momento a ella le recordó un animal salvaje que intentaba someter a su compañera. Las emociones, la pasión y la lujuria formaban en su interior un torbellino. La luz del fuego arrojó una sombra diabólica sobre el Dios. Parecía un enorme e invencible animal agazapado junto a ella de forma peligrosa.

-Zeus- Pronunció su nombre tiernamente, en un intento de que suavizara la expresión severa de su rostro. Necesitaba que fuera más despacio, pero Zeus agarró las muñecas con las dos manos, uniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de su esposa y manteniéndola así inmovilizada.

Los ojos de señor del rayo devoraban su cuerpo haciéndola arder allí donde posaba su brillante mirada. Hera yacía inmóvil bajo su despiadada fuerza, sintiendo que había tomado una decisión implacable. Su mirada ámbar vagó sin rumbo por las líneas de su rostro; su boca, tan sensual, también era capaz de demostrar crueldad; sus ojos, que brillaban con ardiente fiereza. La Diosa se movió, la sensación de su suave cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose bajo él lo inflamó aún más. Zeus pronunció su nombre en un gemido mientras su mano se deslizaba por el muslo de Hera, hasta encontrar el cálido lugar entre sus piernas, sus dedos recorrieron la suavidad de ella, reclamándola, provocando un flujo de cálida humedad. Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella para probar su sabor, su textura, su aroma. Ella gritó cuando sintió la boca de su esposo sobre un pezón. Con cada caricia, El Dios sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba aún más, inhaló su dulce aroma a durazno hasta guardarlo en lo más profundo de su alma; su lengua la recorría lentamente, en una prolongada caricia.

Hera volvió a moverse bajo él, ardiente de deseo, levanto el rostro cuando vio que él levantaba la cabeza y que en sus ojos ardía el firme propósito de ser su dueño por siempre. Le soltó los brazos y se inclinó para besarla sobre los ojos, en la boca.

-Eres tan hermosa, Hera. Sé mía. Sólo mía- Apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, los músculos totalmente tensos, increíblemente fuerte, temblando de necesidad.

-No podría haber nadie más, Zeus- contestó dulcemente mientras pasaba los dedos por la piel ardiente de su espalda. Acarició su rostro, contraído por la desesperación, se deleitó en el tacto de su pelo –Tu sabes que me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma desde el momento en que me convertí en tu esposa- el sonrío y la tomo por las caderas. De forma deliberada, le separó las rodillas, dejándola totalmente vulnerable.

-No cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo- Estaba preparada para él, húmeda, caliente, despacio comenzó a penetrarla. Ella jadeó tensando el cuerpo.

-Zeus- Gimió la Diosa y el Dios del rayo se movió hacia delante penetrando en su estrecha funda, enterrándose en ella. Hera emitió un pequeño quejido, y él la besó para borrar el dolor con su lengua. Se obligó a permanecer quieto, a sentir como sus corazones latían al unísono, y a escuchar el murmullo de la sangre por sus venas. Hera acomodó su cuerpo al suyo. La besó dulcemente, con ternura, abriendo su mente para compartirlo todo con ella. Su amor era salvaje, obsesivo, protector y ciertamente no lo daba fácilmente, era tan diferente tener solo sexo que entregarse completamente. Pero su entrega a Hera era total y absoluta. Se movió despacio y con mucho cuidado en un principio, esperando la reacción en sus expresivos ojos.

Las demandas del cuerpo de Zeus empezaron a imponerse sobre ellos mismos. Su piel ardía en llamaradas y sus entrañas rugían. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaron sus músculos, tensos. Empezó a moverse sobre ella muy lentamente, reclamándola como suya, enterrando su cuerpo en el de ella una y otra vez, con un hambre insaciable.

Hera le empujó ligeramente en el pecho con las manos, en una especie de protesta. Zeus gruñó una advertencia mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el pecho izquierdo. Ella era pura seda, estrecha y ardiente. Su ritmo se hizo más rápido, buscando el único alivio que conocía para saciar su desesperación. Eran un solo ser; ella era su otra mitad. La Diosa se movió de nuevo, alejándose ligeramente de él, y su boca dibujó un grito silencioso que evidenciaba su temor a las oleadas de increíble placer que la consumían. Zeus gruñó otra vez. La leña que ardía en la chimenea estalló. Retumbó el trueno y la casa tembló mientras los relámpagos caían uno tras otro en el cielo. Su lengua acarició un pezón endurecido y trazó sendas de placer a su alrededor. Su sabor era dulce, limpio y muy adictivo. Anhelaba todavía más y más, su cuerpo empujaba una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, poderoso y fuerte, llevándola de nuevo a sentir aquella explosión de placer que tantas veces la había hecho sentir de diferentes maneras. Ella estaba bajo su protección, siempre seria la primera y única mujer dentro de su corazón. Hera se sintió poseída completamente, Zeus estaba en todas partes, su cuerpo duro e inflexible, sus brazos de acero, su enorme fuerza era intimidante. Pero la sensación de su boca, ardiente y masculina, hipnotizadora era mas de lo que pudiese imaginar, su cuerpo, con voluntad propia, parecía derretirse con ardor. Ella se estiró bajo él, exhalando bruscamente, no había paredes, ni techo, ni suelo, nada excepto el espacio y Zeus.

El cuerpo de el se tensó de anticipación, esperando, dejó de respirar y Su corazón se detuvo también. Ella deliberadamente prolongó el momento, cerrando los ojos mientras el cuerpo de el reaccionaba, se inflamaba más grueso dentro de ella. A su alrededor, ella se tensaba, aferrándose con ardor y terciopelo, agarrándose y contoneándose hasta que no tuvo más elección que responder a su llamada. Explotaron juntos. Con una chispeante intensidad que nunca olvidaría. Su completa rendición, la generosidad con que le entregaba su cuerpo y mente.

Zeus dejó caer su cabeza al lado de ella, cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar que ella viera la humedad en ellos. La abrazó firmemente, decidido a nunca dejarla marchar, jamás dejaría que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño y estaba determinado a nunca lastimarla, ni a ella, ni a su dulce corazón, ella era el alivio que lo ayudaba a vivir cada día de su eterna vida con el peso del liderazgo.

Hera cerró los ojos exhausta y se quedó tendida silenciosamente bajo él. Era pesado, su cuerpo envolvía completamente el de ella, casi aplastándole contra las mantas. Su inmovilidad, la dura posesión en la fuerza de sus brazos, le advirtieron que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Zeus?-

-Perdóname- La voz del Dios pareció quebrarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- El la alivió de su peso pero no la dejó marchar. No podía. Tenía que tocarla, permanecer en su interior, su cuerpo unido al de ella.

-Perdóname si a veces te hago sentir que no soy el esposo que esperas que sea- Las manos de ella encontraron sus cabellos rubios, peinándolos y acariciándolos, intentando aliviarle.

-Eres el mejor esposo que cualquier mujer desearía, sólo te sientes así porque después de tantos siglos de tener que lidiar con problemas no puedes mantener las cosas como quisieras y te hace sentir presionado, todo esto esta agobiándote- Hera se sacudió suavemente.

-¿Tienes frío?-

-No- Como podría tenerlo. El cuerpo de él estaba dentro del suyo, sobre el suyo, sus caderas se movían gentil pero insistentemente –No deberías preocuparte tanto, después de todo, si no hubiera problemas, le quitarías lo divertido a la vida- Hera río por lo bajo y Zeus sonrío complacido –S'agapo-

-S'agapo…mi hermosa Hera- Murmuró las palabras contra su pecho, sintiendo el peso del sueño dejándose llevar. Quería quedarse allí, en el santuario de su cuerpo. Para siempre.

Continuara…

* * *

¡¡Yujuuu por fin por fin!! Ya se acerca el final para todos aquellos que siguieron la historia desde el inicio ^^

El siguiente capitulo es final de esta historia "Aprendiendo a ser Papá" una disculpa si los hice esperar mucho jejeje. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sigan leyendo las actualizaciones. Una disculpa a Saint Love Moon por no poder poner a Artemis y Touma juntos, pero en cuanto termine el Fic comenzare con el tuiop ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**

**Notas:**

-Las Ménades son el sequito de ninfas guerreras al servicio de Dioniso (mujeres fatales todo los contrario a las musas) Apolo y Dioniso tienen muchos conflictos por ser polos totalmente opuestos.

- S'agapo= Te amo, en griego.


	10. Chapter 10

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, pero si no entienden algunas cosas, las irán entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, así que no coman ansias.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Olimpo…**

Al llegar a la entrada de la morada olímpica, Alecto pidió a su padre que la bajara de sus brazos, alegando que ya estaba mejor. Los reyes del inframundo seguían a la chica que caminaba frenética por los jardines y pasillos columnados hacia el templo principal…

-Alecto ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo que hablar con Zeus- Hades dirigió una mirada extraña a su esposa "_Tu hija esta perdiendo el juicio_" Persefone frunció el ceño "¿_Mi hija? Te recuerdo que tu también eres responsable de su nacimiento_"

-Cariño espera ¿Para quieres hablar con Zeus? ¿Es tan urgente que no puedes hablar con nosotros al respecto?- La Diosa de la primavera espero alguna respuesta pero la chica siguió caminando sin dar señales de haber escuchado. Hades ante eso perdió toda la paciencia posible, paso de largo a su hija y se paro en seco frente a ella muy serio.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno jovencita! He sido muy paciente con tigo al respecto de tu trato a hacia mi. Pero no voy a permitir que ignores a tu madre ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Y quiero que me respondas ahora!- Alecto le miro con los ojos my abiertos mientras Persefone arrugaba el entrecejo.

-¡Hades!-

-¡No! ¡Nada de "Hades"! Estoy hablando enserio, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora, de aquí no nos movemos hasta que hable la niña- La chica hizo mueca ofendida.

-Ya no soy una niña papá- Hades se cruzo de brazos.

-¿A si? Pues hasta ahora no me has demostrado lo contrario-

-No me juzgues así papá, ni siquiera me conoces-

-No me has dado la oportunidad. No voy a ponerme a discutir con tigo Alecto, empieza a hablar-

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- La pequeña familia se giro para encontrarse con Demeter, Hestia y Afrodita, que miraban la escena un tanto ofuscadas -¿Por qué le gritas a mi nieta?-

-No te metas en esto Demeter- Señalo Hades. Solo eso faltaba, que su hermanita preferida- suegra interviniera en asuntos intrafamiliares.

-¿Qué no me meta? Estas gritándole a mi nieta y quiero saber por que-

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! ¡Has el favor de callarte!- Todas las mujeres presentes contuvieron el aliento menos Demeter.

-¡Eres un peligro para la naturaleza y para tu propia familia!-

-¡Mamá!- Persefone se giro a la Diosa.

-¡Tú no eres precisamente la más indicada para decirme eso! ¿Oh que? ¿Ya se te olvido que corriste a tu hija cuando te enteraste que se caso por voluntad propia?-

-¡Hades!- La reina del inframundo estaba apunto de intervenir la pela cuando Alecto se giro en redondo y continuo su camino.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- Murmuro la chica mientras los demás se dirigían miradas extrañadas y corrían detrás de la chica.

-¡Alecto espera!- Hades y Demeter se agarraban a empujones disputándose la delantera. Cuando por fin alcanzaron a la chica estaban frente al templo del rayo y el trueno. Entre los pilares de la entrada estaban platicando Apolo y Hermes, que al ver a la marabunta de Diosas siguiendo a Hades, quien a su vez seguía a su hija, elevaron una ceja interrogante y se acercaron al grupo.

-¿Estamos de fiesta?- Afrodita parpadeo varias veces sin entender.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?- Hermes rodó los ojos.

-Es un decir-

-¿Por qué vienen tan exaltados?- Pregunto Apolo muy curioso.

-Tengo que hablar con Zeus- Se adelanto Alecto.

-Papá esta durmiendo- La retuvo el Dios del comercio.

-¡Pues despiértalo!-

-¡Uy que genio!- Apolo retrocedió y Hermes de acomodo los lentes.

-Eso no es posible Alecto ¿Pero tal vez quieras explicarnos que pasó en la fiesta?- La chica retrocedió nerviosa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- El Dios del comercio la miro grave.

-Es asunto de todos. Hefesto es mi hermano y como tal vale tanto como cualquiera de nosotros- Alecto se limitó a mirarlos a la cara, uno tras otro y vio que estaban cambiando ¿Había sido algo gradual? ¿Acaso ellos también la culpaban por lo sucedido? Dio un paso hacia atrás, con la sensación de que debía levantar las manos para protegerse.

-No- Susurró –Eso no es cierto- Hermes dio un paso al frente pero se paro en seco al oír la voz de su hermano.

-Ya basta Hermes. No culpes a Alecto por lo sucedido, no fue ella quien me hizo esto- Hefesto se acerco al grupo. Alecto se mordió el labio al verle con una venda alrededor del cuello y otre en el antebrazo derecho. Sintió que sus ojos se hacían agua pero contuvo las lágrimas.

-Hefesto ¿Qué haces? Deberías estar en cama- Afrodita y Apolo se acercaron pero el Dios herrero los detuvo con una seña de mano.

-Estoy bien-

-¿Y bien?- Todos se volvieron al Dios del comercio quien estaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Y bien que?- Ella trato de mantener la cabeza en alto. Hermes suspiro con aire paciente y suavizo el tono.

-Alecto ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Es una pregunta fácil de responder- La chica levanto el mentón.

-Ya te dije que no es tu asunto. Quiero hablar con Zeus- El Dios frunció el ceño molesto, Hades se acerco a la defensiva sintiendo una riña entre ambos jóvenes.

-¿Pero porque tanto escándalo?- El potente vozarrón de Zeus causo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de todos los presentes. El Dios de Dioses venia saliendo del templo seguido de su esposa. Hera al ver a Hefestos corrió hacia el revisando sus heridas.

-¿Por qué estas levantado? Debiste quedarte en cama- El Dios giro los ojos con fastidio.

-Mamá, estoy bien- Zeus se volvió al grupo.

-¿Se puede saber porque de pronto deciden venir a visitarme en grupo? Solo falta que Poseidón haga su aparición-

-Abuelo, quiero hablar con tigo sobre el incidente de la fiesta- Todos los presentes miraron atentos a la chica con las orejas bien abiertas. Zeus endureció el rostro.

-Te escucho- La chica trago duro y sintió sus piernas temblar. Pero no se acobardo.

-Es mi culpa que esto pasara- Todos los presentes incluido Zeus abrieron los ojos a mas no poder sorprendidos.

-¿De que hablas muchacha?-

-Yo deje que ella me usara para destruirlos a ustedes. Ella me alejo de aquí, me dijo que todos me odiaban por ser la hija de aquel que quiso hundir la tierra en la oscuridad- El Dios del rayo se acerco a la chica.

-¿De quien hablas Alecto?- Persefone se llevo una mano a la boca preocupada por su hija. Alecto miro a Zeus a los ojos, expresándole el miedo que sentía por su familia.

-De ella. De mi maestra- Hermes y Apolo se dirigieron una mirada extrañada. El padre de los Dioses apretó la mandíbula.

-Hablas de…-

-Si- Interrumpió la chica –Némesis- Zeus abrió lo ojos sorprendido y los demás Dioses presentes se dirigieron miradas preocupadas.

-¡Eso es imposible!- Exclamo Hermes.

-¿A que te refieres?- La Diosa estaba confundida.

-Némesis lleva dormida mas de cien años- Alecto negó con la cabeza sintiendo la respiración agitada.

-No, eso no es cierto. Ella ha hablado con migo desde hace mas de 10 años-

-No puede ser Alecto- Trato de tranquilizarla Hera –Némesis ha estado durmiendo en los Eliseos desde hace tiempo. Si hubiera despertado ya abría venido al olimpo. No veo el motivo del porque ocultarse y actuar ha espaldas de los Dioses, ella como el oráculo, es una Deidad esencial en el universo y fue creadora junto con el oráculo de las leyes que nos rigen a nosotros los Dioses olímpicos-

-Pero yo la he visto. Ella me habla todo el tiempo y me susurra al oído- El Dios del comercio frunció el ceño.

-Creo que vivir en la tierra te esta afectando el juicio Alecto- Hades levanto un dedo acusador a su sobrino.

-¡Cuida tu lengua Hermes, estas hablando de mi hija!- Demeter como siempre no pudo quedarse callada.

-¡Es tu culpa Hades! Tu comportamiento repercute en el estado mental de mi nieta-

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? ¡Esta mas que claro que yo no tuve nada que ver en el incidente con el santuario!-

-¿A si? ¿Y como explicas que tu espectros fueron los que atacaron? ¡Solo siguen tus órdenes y las de mi hija! Es obvio que Persefone no lo hizo-

-¡Mamá! Ya habíamos hablado de eso- Empezó una disputa entre los agredidos y Zeus estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Alecto abrió los ojos a más no poder ¿Cómo era posible que su propia familia no creyera en sus palabras?

-¿Pero que les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿Qué acaso no me están escuchando? ¡Hay alguien dentro de mí! No se si sea dentro de mi cabeza o alguien que trata de manipularme, pero esta afectando a los que me rodean- El silencio se apodero del lugar mientras algunos Dioses se dirigían miradas Hostiles. Zeus iba a hablar cuando una carcajada siniestra y fría hizo eco en cada uno de los rincones del olimpo, alertando incluso a los Dioses que no estaban presente en la disputa.

-Que hermosas son las peleas familiares ¿No creen?- Un montículo de humo se elevo desde el suelo como neblina blanca y al disiparse la figura de una mujer con largos cabellos azules y mirada de mujer fatal. Persefone ahogo una exclamación, Afrodita se desmayo y cayo en los brazos de Apolo, Hera abrazo protectoramente a Hefesto, pero la mayoría estaban shockeados por lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Eris?- Logro articular Zeus saliendo de su momentáneo shock y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de ira -¿Tu eres la culpable de esto? ¡Tu no deberías estar aquí!- Exclamo el Dios haciendo retumbar los pilares. La Diosa de cabellos azules sonrió con altanería y levanto un dedo moviéndolo negativamente.

-Oh, pero lo estoy... Y esa no es manera de recibir a una Diosa. Después de todo- Sus ojos volaron hasta el Dios del comercio –Yo también soy parte de la familia. Y como tal valgo tanto como todos ustedes- Herme retrocedió y Eris rió burlona. Zeus dio un paso pero la Diosa tomo a Alecto y puso la hoja dorada de una daga contra su cuello. Ante eso Hades se adelanto al ver a su hija amenazada, pero se detuvo cuando Eris apretó el filo contra la piel de la chica –No se te acerques. O te juro que le abro la garganta-

-Eris por favor- Persefone se acerco pero la Diosa de la discordia dio un paso atrás obligando a la chica a retroceder.

-Que nadie se acerque, si quieren que ella siga con vida-

-¿Qué quieres Eris?- Interrogo Zeus furioso. La Diosa se burlo despectiva.

-¿Qué quiero?- Repitió ella borrando la sonrisa de sus labios -Debes estar bromeando- Sus ojos recorrieron los rostros de sus demás familiares presentes –Todos ustedes me odiaron y me humillaron- Acaricio su mejilla contra la de Alecto –Ustedes jamás entenderían por que hago todo esto-

-¿Qué es todo esto?- La Diosa de la discordia elevo lentamente los ojos hacia el Dios del trueno y ladeo la cabeza.

-Fui yo- Murmuro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Todos hicieron una mueca atónitos. Eris continuo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica –Yo fui quien intento asesinar a Athena en nombre de Hades. Fue muy sencillo hacerme pasar por Pandora la primera vez y manipular a los gemelos, la tercera vez no fue tan sencillo. Pero igual pude hacerme cargo para manipular a la actual Pandora y posesionar el cuerpo del caballero Andrómeda. Fue tan divertido ver como se culpaban unos a otros. Como se me mataban mutuamente- Sus ojos chisporrotearon con humor mientras continuaba su relato ante la incredulidad y el horror en la cara de los Dioses frente a ella –Por desgracia, los caballeros de Athena son como una plaga de termitas difícil de exterminar y falle. Tus espectros son demasiado ineptos Hades, mira que fallar tres veces. Que desperdicio de inmortalidad- Hades la observo con los ojos duros y mortalmente serios. Ella lo ignoro continuando con su relato –En fin. Falle en todos mis intentos. Incluso manipulando a Ares y cuando intente hacerlo yo misma tampoco funciono, para colmo escuche que los habían vuelto a la vida y fue cuando dije: Los Dioses se han vuelto locos-

-Aquí la única loca eres tú- Señalo Hera y la expresión de Eris cambio de inmediato a una dura y fría.

-Ustedes ya no parecen Dioses ¿Como es posible que sientan empatia por lo humanos que se revelaron contra ustedes? ¿Cómo esperan que ellos sientan respeto por ustedes si se comportan como idiotas? Pero se acabo, ahora yo tomare el control y las cosas cambiaran, yo me encargare de regir en el olimpo-

-¿A si? Quiero verte intentarlo-

-¡Zeus! ¡No la alientes! ¿Qué no ves que esta demente? No sabe ni lo que dice- Eris se volvió a la Diosa frenética elevando la daga.

-Matare a todo aquel que se oponga ¡Los matare a todos si es necesario!- Ante su momentánea distracción, Alecto le golpeo las costillas haciendo que la Diosa la soltara y la chica corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Alecto! ¿Estas bien?- Persefone le reviso el cuello, solamente tenia una pequeña línea roja donde la hija de la daga se le había encajado.

-Si madre, estoy bien…Y ustedes que no me creían- Zeus y Hades se adelantaron para tomar a la Diosa de la discordia, pero antes de siquiera tocarla esta se esfumo en una cortina de humo y reapareció detrás de Hera tomándola como rehén.

-¡Mamá!- Hefestos quiso ayudarla pero Eris le hizo un corte en el brazo muy profundo. Apolo se apresuro para auxiliar a su hermano mientras la discordia amenazaba a Hera con apuñalar su corazón.

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Todos me odian ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Es mi naturaleza ser como soy, yo no pedí ser así y ustedes me castigan por algo que simplemente no puedo controlar- Intento reír nerviosa pero las manos le temblaban haciendo daño a la piel de Hera con pequeños cortes. El cielo se oscureció y los truenos hicieron temblar el olimpo. Los ojos de Zeus se volvieron blancos.

-Suéltala Eris- La respiración de la mujer se agito y su mano empuño con más fuerza la daga haciendo un corte profundo en el pecho y arrancando una exclamación por parte de Hera. Un rayo cayó justo al lado de Eris tomándola por sorpresa y soltando a la Diosa en el acto. Hera se fue de frente, pero Apolo la sujeto en brazos antes de que se estrellada en el suelo duro.

-¡Madre!- Hefesto y Hermes se adelantaron para ayudar al Dios del sol. Otro rayo cayo enredándose en los tobillos de la discordia y subiendo como dos cuerdas por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- De nuevo otro rayo cayo y la Diosa se vio encadenada he inmovilizada en el suelo. Zeus y Hades se acercaron a ella con rostros sombríos -¿Qué me han hecho?- La discordia se retorció en el suelo intentando alcanzar la daga que había soltado. Hades la aparto con el pie.

-Ya es tiempo que regreses al lugar donde debiste quedarte por siempre- Respondió Zeus con voz serena. Eris recordó su estancia en el tártaro y enloqueció de ira –Nos aseguraremos que tu estancia sea permanente-

-¡Jamás! Maldito seas- Siseo entre dientes con los ojos inyectados de rencor -¡Maldito seas tu y todos tus bastardos Zeus!- Al instante una carroza descendió del cielo tirada por dos caballos negros con ojos rojos, de ella bajaron Thanatos y Radamantys -¡No!- Chillo con histeria la mujer retorciendo las cadenas para poder liberarse. Thanatos y Radamantys la levantaron y Hades se paro frente a ella.

-De esta no te escapas Eris. Yo me encargare de eso- Hizo una seña con la cabeza y los hombres subieron a la mujer a la carroza.

-¡Les juro que pagaran por esto! ¡Voy a vengarme de todos ustedes!- Las carcajadas de Eris resonaron en los oídos de todos hasta que la carroza se perdió de vista. Zeus dejo escapar el aire que contenía mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y el cielo se despejaba. Hades se acerco palmeándole el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- Como respuesta su hermano exhaló fuerte. Hades sonrió tranquilo y volvió con su esposa y su hija. Zeus se acerco a donde tenían Hera, Apolo había sanado los cortes y cerrado la herida en su pecho como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Bien, solo esta inconciente papá- Todo iba bien hasta que el resto de su familia hizo aparición por lo jardines laterales: Ares, Eros, Poseidón, Athena, Anfitrite y Artemisa. Ares fue directamente a revisar a su mujer seguido de Eros.

-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto el Dios del amor inclinándose junto a su cuñado. Ares apoyo a su mujer contra su pecho y le reviso en busca de heridas.

-Esta bien, solamente un desmayo. Ya saben, bebe en camino- Se adelanto Hestia sonriente. Ares disimulo su alivio y Eros se paso una mano por la frente.

-Uff, menos mal- Athena y Artemisa corrieron con Apolo a tropezones.

-¿Pero que paso aquí?- Pregunto la Diosa de la sabiduría observando a todos.

-¿De que nos perdimos?- Artemisa se cruzo de brazos ceñuda.

-Nomás dejo de visitarlos por unos días y ya se meten en problemas- Poseidón y Anfitrite se acercaron con Hestia para que les explicara lo ocurrido mientras Dioniso que fue el ultimo en llegar y sobrio para sorpresa de todos, bombardeaba con preguntas a su hermano Hermes.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?- Pregunto alarmado.

-¿Dioniso vienes sobrio? ¿Te encuentras bien?- El Dios del vino frunció el ceño olvidando su alarmismo.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermes? Yo siempre estoy sobrio- Ante eso todos los presentes rieron con ganas -¿Qué? Yo no le veo la gracia. Es cierto- De nuevo todos rieron y Dioniso hizo un puchero molesto por ser el objeto de burla. Hermes le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Ya, ya hombre no te enojes. Ven vamos a tu templo mientras te cuento-

-Hija ¿Ya podemos volver a casa?- Persefone acomodo un rizo en la cabeza de su hija. Alecto accedió con aire resignado.

-Esta bien mamá. Pero solo por unos días. Me gusta mi trabajo y quiero quedarme en la tierra- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió para tranquilizar a su madre.

-De acuerdo- Después de eso Alecto se volvo a Demeter para abrazarla mientras Hades miraba la escena un tanto receloso.

-Hay hija, perdóname por no creerte. Fui una tonta-

-Claro que no abuelita, la verdad es que yo también actúe mal. Sobretodo fui injusta con mi papá- La chica miro de reojo al Dios del inframundo y Demeter frunció los labios pero volvió a sonreír.

-Promete que vas a venir a visitarme-

-Si abuelita. Volveré al olimpo, pero seguiré viviendo en la tierra junto con Athena- Demeter no estaba muy convencida pero accedió igual. Cada uno de los Dioses volvió a sus deberes dejando el olimpo de nuevo en santa paz. Aunque después de lo sucedido, muchos reforzarían sus guardias y otros estarían más atentos a sus alrededores.

**Una semana después….**

-Por fin los últimos clientes se fueron- Hipnos cerro la puerta del local y se giro hacia Thatos y Alecto. La chica estaba cerrando la caja y Thanatos acomodaba las sillas sobre las mesas para la limpieza.

-Gracias a Zeus que mañana es domingo y cerramos temprano, la señora Persefone quiere que vayamos todos a la playa- Alecto rodó los ojos con una sonrisa terminando de contar el dinero.

-Será divertido- Se recostó sobre la caja con una expresión cansada en su rostro pero feliz –Me alegra que se quedaran con migo muchachos- Los gemelos se miraron y le devolvieron la sonrisa a la chica.

-No es nada Alecto, pero no olvides que aun tenemos que seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo- Ella se encogió de hombros y entro la cocina para salir con un hermoso pastel de caramelo y las caras de los gemelos dibujadas de una forma graciosa y caricaturesca en el betún. Thanatos elevo una ceja curioso.

-¿Qué es esto Alecto?- Como respuesta la chica saco dos velita y las inserto en el pastel.

-¿Creyeron que no lo recordaría?- Encendió ambas velitas y ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa –Feliz cumpleaños chicos- Los gemelos se volvieron a mirar rascándose la cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a la chica y sus rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa.

-Arigato- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y soplaron las velitas.

-¡Mordida!-

-Eso es de niños- Se quejo Thanatos.

-Se, ya estamos grandes para eso- Hipnos se cruzo de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno, como dicen: si no vas al pastel, el pastel ira a ti- De sorpresa la chica saco dos panecillos repletos de betún coloreado y sin previo aviso se los estampo en la cara a ambos Dioses.

-¡Oye!- Exclamaron los dos y comenzaron a perseguirla por todo el local evadiendo y tirando mesas, basureros y sillas sin acomodar. Por fin Thanatos la atrapo y la abrazo restregándole la cara en la mejilla para llenarla de betún.

-¡No! ¡Basta!- Hipnos se les unió del otro lado para pegarle la otra mejilla y de igual forma embarrarle el betún -¡He! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Es trampa!- Los tres rieron con la cara pegostosa por la clara dulce y de colores. Los gemelos abrazaron a la pequeña Diosa.

-Gracias Alecto- Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo y la chica les devolvió el abrazo.

-No se preocupen, ustedes solos se encargaran de la limpieza de hoy- Hubo silencio por unos segundos y los tres se soltaron a carcajadas. La sonrió para si un tanto melancólica, aunque habían sido pocos días, extrañaba mucho la presencia de su papá. Y aunque al principio no quería aceptarlo, cuando el llego a su vida, la tristeza comenzó a desaparecer para ser remplazada por sonrisas y risas. Los recuerdos de esos días y las ocurrencias de su padre, las bromas que los gemelos le jugaban día tras día intentando hacerle la estancia un infierno, la hacían reír cada que las imágenes venían a su mente como un flashbacks de los días en que el Dios de los muertos y señor del inframundo había aprendido a ser padre.

Fin

* * *

Bueno doy gracias a la música que ayuda mucho en los casos donde ni con las películas se puede uno inspirar xDD jajajaja. Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia hasta su final y gracias a quienes dejaron su reviw que me ayudo a seguir adelante ^^.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y no se olviden de pasar por los otros fic de esta saga. Que esto es solo un capitulo mas, por que la historia de nuestros Dioses griegos y caballeros todavía no llega a su final ^^ recuerden que todo final, es solo un principio.

En cuanto a Némesis, ella en efecto es la maestra de Alecto, ya que esta es su sucesora. Pero ella aparecerá mas adelante en otra historia continuación de esta Saga Divina y Dorada.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, **se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.**

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**

**Notas:**

Némesis es la Diosa de la justicia retribuida. Castigaba a los que no obedecían a aquellas personas que tenían derecho de mandarlas y, sobre todo, a los hijos desobedientes a sus padres. Es una deidad primordial, por lo que no está sometida a los dictámenes de los dioses olímpicos. Castiga sobre todo la desmesura. Sus sanciones tienen usualmente la intención de dejar claro a los hombres que, debido a su condición humana, no pueden ser excesivamente afortunados ni deben trastocar con sus actos, ya sean buenos o malos, el equilibrio universal.


End file.
